Борьба с искушением
by PVV
Summary: Белла и Эдвард — друзья. Они едут в баскетбольный лагерь в Сиэтле на 2 недели. Белла делит комнату с Эдвардом, Майком и Тайлером. Что случится? Игры на слабо, бег нагишом, ранения, ревность, и сближение Эдварда и Беллы.Original story:"Fighting Temptation"
1. Прибытие

**Перевожу фанф ****Dobber17****"****Fighting****Temptation"****. Разрешение на перевод имеется)) Вообще-то я его на другом сайте выкладываю, но вот и здесь решила))**

**Прибытие**

_Белла_

– Вот чего нам надо было вставать так рано? – Я жаловалась Эдварду, пока мы залазили в фургон тренера Клэппа. Эдвард только засмеялся и покачал головой.

Причина, почему мне пришлось встать в 4 утра в субботу, такая: к 4:45 я должна быть в школе. А почему я должна быть в школе в 4:45? Потому что по четыре студента из семи различных школ недалеко от Сиэтла (все в пределах четырехчасовой езды) были приглашены посетить своего рода баскетбольный лагерь.

Да я, Белла Свон, самый неуклюжий человек на этой планете, еду в баскетбольный лагерь. Шокированны, я знаю. Так или иначе, когда я играю в баскетбол, я грациозна; но это только в баскетболе. От моей школы ехали Эдвард, Майк, Тайлер и я.

Эдвард Каллен — один из моих лучших друзей и самый хороший, самый милый, самый заботливый и самый красивый парень, из всех кого вы можете встретить. У него самые удивительные зеленые глаза, которые всегда полны эмоций, непослушные темно-рыжие волосы, прекрасное лицо, прекрасное тело… и список можно продолжать и продолжать.

Я уже знаю, что мне нравится Эдвард больше, чем друг, но я понятия не имею, как описать мои чувства к нему. Они не похожи "О Боже! Он такой секксуальный, я хочу пойти с ним на свидание." Определенно не такие. Правильней сказать так: с ним мне всегдо спокойно, я чувствую себя защищенной рядом с ним. Всякий раз, когда мы касаемся друг друга, кажется, через меня проходит электрический разряд. Когда мы обнимаемся, кажется, что мы отлично подходим друг другу, и я не хочу его отпускать.

И с каждым днем он нравится мне все больше и больше.

Я знаю, что у Эдварда никогда не будет таких чувств ко мне. Я такая простая и обычная: карие глаза, темно-коричневые волосы, и знаменитый румянец Беллы Свон. А также рост 5 '5, застенчивая, худая, но все же со спортивной фигурой, и чрезвычайно неуклюжая. _Да… очень привлекательная…_

Эдвард и я подружились в начале учебного года, когда Эдвард и его семья переехали сюда из Аляски в сентябре.

Наша дружба уникальная. В школе мы всегда все делаем вместе. Во время ленча мы сидим вместе, на уроки идем вместе — так как у нас почти все уроки совпадают — и _всегда_ говорим 'до свидания' друг другу в конце дня. Но мы никогда не отдыхали за пределами школы. Несколько недель назад я набралась храбрости позвонить ему, но его не был дома, с тех пор я больше не пробовала.

Мы всегда помогаем и выручаем друг друга. Я спасаю его от всех его "сталкеров", которые всё приглашают и приглашают его, даже притом, что он ни к кому не проявляет интереса. Он ни раз сказал им, "Извини, но в данный момент я не ищу отношений." Эта фраза еще одна причина из списка моих доводов почему Эдвард никогда не будет со мной встречаться.

Майк Ньютон; его легко можно назвать моим "сталкером", от которого Эдварду не единожды пришлось меня спасать. С тех пор, как я переехала в Форкс в прошлом году в начале моего предпоследнего года, Майк приглашал меня на свидания, по крайней мере, один раз в неделю, и даже теперь, в выпускном классе, Майк просто не может понять намеки.

Тайлер пригласил меня несколько раз на свидание, как только я сюда переехала, но понял намек и остановился, хотя я изредка замечаю на себе его взгляды.

И вот я здесь, в 4:46 утра, сижу на заднем сидении фургона нашего тренера с Эдвардом Калленом и полным отсутствием места, чтобы лечь и заснуть. Я продолжала крутиться на месте, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, но когда ничего не вышло, я недовольно вздохнула, откинула голову на сидение и закрыла глаза.

Думаю, я заснула в какой-то момент нашей трех часовой поездки, потому что следующее, что я услышала, был звук хлопающей двери, и я почувствовала, что меня несут. Я медленно открыла глаза. Я начала краснеть, когда посмотрела вверх, и знакомые зеленые глаза перехватили мой взгляд.

– Извини, просто ты выглядела такой спокойной, и мне не хотелось тебя будить. – я еще сильнее покраснела, когда Эдвард сказал эти слова, в то время как я прижата к его груди.

– Спасибо. – я пробормотала, а потом поняла, что он до сих пор несет меня. Интересно, почему он не отпустил меня, как только я проснулась…не то, чтобы я жалуюсь. В его объятиях было так тепло, безопасно и приятно.

– Ой, ты можешь поставить меня на ноги, я, наверное, вешу тонну. – наконец, сказала я. Он, скорее всего, ждет, пока я не попрошу его опустить меня.

Эдвард закатил глаза. – Белла, если тебе так хочется попробовать пройтись, тебе надо было просто сказать мне. – он сказал и опустил меня так, чтобы я стала на ноги. Интересно, что он имел в виду под словами "попробовать пройтись"? Я знаю, я неуклюжая, но, по-моему, это уже перебор.

Я сделала шаг и поняла, о чем он говорил. Было такое чувство, что мои ноги отмерли. Очевидно, они решили поспать вместе со мной. Я споткнулась о воздух и увидела приближающуюся землю. Я приготовилась к неизбежному удару, надеясь, что ничего не сломаю. К счастью две сильные руки схватили меня за талию, не позволив упасть. Я облегченно вздохнула и тут же мысленно ударила себя за то, что забыла вторую сущность Эдварда, спасающую меня от таких частых свиданий с землей. Он снова взял меня на руки и, не дав мне раскрыть рта для возражения, посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, заставляя меня забыть обо всем.

– Даже не пытайся спорить, Белла. Ты только что доказала себе и всем остальным, что в данный момент не способна идти. – Эдвард кривовато улыбнулся, а я закатила глаза и расслабилась в его руках.

Группой мы вошли в фойе отеля, ну они вошли, а меня внесли. Я посмотрела налево и увидела, что Майк по-детски сердито смотрит на Эдвард. Эдвард поднес меня к одному из диванов и посадил на него, прежде чем сесть рядом. Майк сел с другой стороны, и я незаметно попыталась отодвинуться подальше от него и поближе к Эдварду.

А потом я кое-что поняла. Где я буду спать? Каждой школе выделялось по две комнаты, одна для сопровождающих и одна для спортсменов. Определенно я не хочу быть в одной комнате с тренером Клэппом и его женой.

Тренер Клэпп дал Эдварду и Тайлеру по ключу от второй комнаты и сказал им идти распаковываться и спуститься через 10 минут, т.к. через двадцать минут мы должны быть в спортзале. Как только парни ушли, тренер Клэпп повернулся ко мне. – Мисс Свон, мы можем поговорить?

Я кивнула и подошла к нему.

– Вы не против того, чтобы жить в одной комнате с мальчиками? Я знаю, вы ничего плохого делать не будете, но если вы себя чувствуете некомфортно, мы можем попытаться найти вам другую комнату. – предложил тренер.

– Я буду жить с мальчиками. – я не хотела вызывать неудобства, но с другой стороны не горела желанием жить с Майком и Тайлером, и все же там будет Эдвард, так, что думаю, все будет хорошо.

– Отлично. Комната 317, просто постучите потому, что у мальчиков ключи и, пожалуйста, напомните им, что мы встречаемся здесь через 10 минут, и пусть возьмут свои баскетбольные вещи.

– Без проблем. – я взяла свой чемодан и спортивную сумку и направилась к лифту. Я постучала в комнату 317. Мне открыл Майк, на его лице появилось удивление. Затем он оперся на дверной проем, чтобы показаться крутым.

– Белла, какой сюрприз! Неужели ты уже по мне соскучилась? – голос Майка был низким и хриплым, когда он говорил последнее предложение. Я мысленно округлила глаза, но постаралась улыбнуться.

– Нет, Майк. Я живу с вами парни, через десять минут мы должны быть в фойе со всеми баскетбольными принадлежностями. – лицо Майка засияло, как у ребенка в Рождественское утро.

Я закатила глаза и прошла мимо его в комнату. Я вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда, который весело улыбался. Я бросила сумки на пол и подошла к нему.

– Что смешного? – я спросила у него. Он хихикнул, перед тем как мне ответить.

– Ничего особенного. Просто думаю, Майк может убить меня позже. – я озадаченно посмотрела на него, потом посмотрела на Майка, который выглядел радостным и раздраженным в одно и то же время. Я снова посмотрела на Эдварда, но он всего лишь улыбнулся мне и потер место рядом с собой, приглашая меня присесть рядом.


	2. Прибытие от лица Эдварда

**Прибытие**_(от лица Эдварда)_

_Эдвард_

– Вот чего нам надо было вставать так рано? – пожаловалась мне Белла, пока мы залазили в фургон тренера Клэппа. Она надулась. Я думаю, она даже не заметила, как сделала это, и от этого стала еще милее. Я рассмеялся над ее выражением и ее жалобами.

Белла Свон одна из моих лучших друзей. Она абсолютная красавица, замечательная, умная, забавная, немного глупая, честная, преданная, доверчивая и много чего еще. У нее темно-коричневые волосы ниже плеч. Они всегда пахнут земляникой, у нее красивые шоколадные глаза, в которых я тону. Её румянец…боже как я его люблю. Она так легко краснеет и она такая застенчивая, хотя я не понимаю почему. Она совершенна во всем…ну, кроме одного нюанса: она не может пройти и 3 метров, чтобы не споткнуться, но даже это делает ее особенной.

Я наблюдал за Беллой, не как идиот Майк-сталкер, пока она крутилась на месте пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Она недовольно вздохнула, откинула голову на сидение и закрыла глаза. Спустя 10 минут она заснула. Я заключил это по тому, какой расслабленной она была и как она неосознанно подняла ноги с пола и положила на мои колени. Я не смог сдержать довольную улыбку, накрыл руками ее ноги и получил ревнивый взгляд от Майка.

Белла и я подружились в начале школьного года, поэтому знаем мы друг друга где-то 3 месяца. Мы никогда не отдыхали вне школы, хотя я очень хотел, но мне никогда не хватало смелости или как говорит моя сестра Элис, мне никогда не хватало духу позвонить ей.

Рядом с Беллой я чувствую себя другим человеком. Я чувствую себя целостным. Когда мы касаемся друг друга, что, к сожалению, в основном выходит по случайности, я чувствую, как огонь проносится по моим венам, и мое тело пронзает электрический разряд.

Белла всегда рядом, чтобы спасти меня от моих "сталкеров", как она любит называть их. А если они не уходят, я просто говорю "_Извини, но в данный момент я не ищу отношений_." Но это полная ложь. Я дико хочу отношений с Беллой, но я должен быть уверен, что и она этого хочет, потому что я не хочу рисковать нашей дружбой.

Кажется, я думал о Белле всю трехчасовую поездку, потому что, когда фургон остановился, я посмотрел в окно и увидел, что мы остановились перед отелем.

Я уже собирался разбудить Беллу, но она выглядела такой спокойной, что я решил не стоит. Вместо этого я ее понесу. Я вынес ее из фургона и попросил Ньютона закрыть дверь, т.к. мои руки заняты. Я сказал это, потому что знал, Ньютон взбесится от моих слов.

Я направился к отелю, но тупоголовый идиот Ньютон решил, что закрыть дверь нормально недостаточно, и он со всей дури захлопнул ее. Белла зашевелилась в моих руках, в результате работы Ньютона. Её глаза открылись, и я сразу же заметил ее очаровательный румянец, когда она встретила мои взгляд.

– Извини, просто ты выглядела такой спокойной, и мне не хотелось тебя будить. – я сказал ей, прижимая сильнее к себе, наслаждаясь ее близостью. Она покраснела сильнее от моих слов и посмотрела вниз.

– Спасибо. – пробормотала она. Она снова посмотрела на меня и, кажется, что-то поняла. – Ой, ты можешь поставить меня на ноги, я, наверное, вешу тонну.

Я закатил глаза. Я едва использовал силу, Белла казалась перышком. Кроме того, было так приятно держать ее против себя, как будто так надо.

Вместо того, чтобы убеждать ее, что она не весит тонну, т.к. это всего лишь заставит ее начать спорить со мной, я решил ответить ей шуткой, неохотно ставя ее на ноги.

– Белла, если тебе так хочется попробовать пройтись, тебе надо было просто сказать мне.

Она сделала шаг, и мои ожидания подтвердились, она споткнулась, пошатнулась и начала падать вперед. Инстинктивно я схватил ее за талию, спасая ее от удара, что я делал уже множество раз.

Я снова поднял Беллу и, не дав возможности и слова сказать, посмотрел ей прямо в глаза взглядом ясно говорящим, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если она начнет спорить.

– Даже не пытайся спорить, Белла. Ты только что доказала себе и всем остальным, что в данный момент не способна идти. – я сказал улыбаясь, чтобы она поняла, что я всего лишь шучу. Она закатила глаза и расслабилась.

Зайдя в фойе, я поднес Беллу к одному из диванов и аккуратно посадил ее, перед тем как занять свободное место рядом с ней. Раздраженный Майк впихнулся на маленький свободный кусочек дивана с другой стороны Беллы, я заметил, как Белла отодвинулась от него поближе ко мне.

Тренер Клэпп подошел, выдал Тайлеру и мне два ключа от комнаты 317 и приказал Майку, Тайлеру и мне идти распаковываться и спуститься через 10 минут.

Взяв сумки, я понял, что Белле не хватает номера. Каждой школе выделялось два номера, один для студентов и один для сопровождающих, я начал волноваться. Я зашел в лифт, оглянулся и увидел, как Белла разговаривает с тренером. Надеюсь, тренер что-нибудь придумает, видите ли, школы обычно не селят мальчиков и девочек вместе.

Майк, Тайлер и я добрались до нашего номера и, как только открылась дверь, Майк бросился в ванную и вышел оттуда, размахивая бутылочками шампуня, кондиционера и лосьона. Все бутылочки были одного размера, формы и цвета. Майк спрятал их в своих руках, перемешал и протянул руки нам, показывая только крышечки.

– Кто вытянет лосьон, тот спит один. – объявил Майк. Тайлер взял первую — это оказался кондиционер. Я схватил вторую и к счастью это оказался лосьон. Слава богу, мне не придется делить постель ни с Майком, ни с Тайлером. Спать в одной кровать с парнем…лично я считаю странным.

Я рухнул на кровать, ближайшую к окну, и был удивлен, услышать стук в дверь. Мы посмотрели друг на друга озадаченные, а потом Майк пошел открывать дверь. К нашему вящему удивлению мы увидели Беллу.

Майк оперся на дверной проем, чтобы показаться крутым.

– Белла, какой сюрприз! Неужели ты уже по мне соскучилась? – я закатил глаза и по выражению Беллы понял: она хотела сделать то же самое.

– Нет, Майк. Я живу с вами парни, через десять минут мы должны быть в фойе со всеми баскетбольными принадлежностями. – раздраженно сказала она и зашла в комнату.

Я понял, что Белла будет спать на одной кровати со мной и думаю, Майк это тоже понял, т.к. он сердито посмотрел на меня. Я попытался сдержать смех, но с этим ревнивым взглядом ребенка, это было сделать чертовски трудно. Он выглядел как будто кто-то только что сказал ему, что он не получит последнего печенья.

Я был рад, что Белла не будет делить кровать с Ньютоном, потому что кто знает, что он попытается сделать, когда она заснет. Моя кожа покрылась мурашками от этой мысли, и я тотчас решил выбросить ее из головы, сейчас Белла в безопасности. Я снова посмотрел на Майка и повторно начал подавлять смех, пока он продолжал гневно на меня смотреть.

Белла, должно быть, заметила мое веселье. – Что смешного? – она спросила, подходя ко мне.

Я не мог больше сдерживаться. – Ничего особенного. Просто думаю, Майк может убить меня позже. – я ответил, т.к. не хотел объяснять всю эту ситуацию с кроватями в данный момент.

Она посмотрела на меня, совсем сбитая с толку, потом на Майка, который выглядел радостным и раздраженным в одно и то же время, скорее всего потому, что Белла будет в нашей комнате, но будет спать на кровати со мной, а не с ним. Она снова посмотрела на меня, все еще озадаченная. _"Боже, она такая милая, когда ничего не понимает,"_ я подумал про себя. Я улыбнулся Белле и потер место рядом со мной на кровати, приглашая ее сесть рядом.


	3. Знакомство и проверка на выносливость

**Знакомство и проверка на выносливость**

_Белла_

Я медленно села рядом с Эдвардом и почувствовала себя…странно, по тому, как он наблюдал за мной. 'Странно' не в смысле "что-то плохое должно случиться", но 'странно' по тому, как свело мышцы в животе. Должно быть, мы какое-то время просто смотрели на друг друга, потому что Майк громко прочистил горло.

– Наверное, нам лучше спуститься в фойе. Мы же не хотим опоздать.

Мы взяли спортивные сумки и спустились вниз к тренеру Клэппу. Мы вышли из отеля, и пошли в спортивный зал, который находился немного дальше по улице.

Майк, Тайлер, Эдвард и я остановились в дверях, осматривая зал. Я слышала разговор ребят, пока рассматривала людей внутри. Повсюду были такие же маленькие группки, типа нашей, из четырех-пяти человек. Все разговаривали и осматривались, прямо как я.

– Пойдем Белла. – голос Эдварда вывел меня из транса, и он положил свою руку мне на поясницу подталкивая меня в зал. Мое сердце сразу же отозвалось на прикосновение его руки, даже не смотря на то, что нас разделял слой одежды. Он убрал руку, и моя голова снова стала соображать. Я медленно двинулась за Майком и Тайлером к лавкам.

Тайлер сел первым, Майк рядом с ним, а я рядом с Майком. Садясь, я заметила, как он скалит мне зубы, и слегка повернулась к Эдварду, который сел рядом со мной.

– И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Майк, поочередно глядя на каждого из нас.

– Играть в карты на раздевание. – пошутил Тайлер, его голос полон сарказма. Но очевидно Майк этого не понял, потому что он тут же повернул голову в мою сторону. На его лице играла глупая ухмылочка. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, о чем он думает. Я заметила ледяной взгляд Эдварда по направлению к Майку.

– Мы будем ждать, пока все соберутся. – сказал Эдвард, напряженным голосом, который в то же время звучал убийственно, заставляя Майка всего сжаться. Я заметила, что Эдвард так сильно сжал руки в кулаки, что на них проступили вены.

Мы сидели, не разговаривая несколько минут, а потом Эдвард сказал: – Простите меня. – встал и пошел по направлению к парню который выглядел на все 22. Парень был высоким блондином. Думаю рост около 190 см.

Майк сразу же воспользовался отсутствием Эдварда и начал задавать мне глупые вопросы.

- А есть коротенькие шортики для девушек, играющих в баскетбол?

Я закатила глаза, не отвечая на вопрос. Он продолжил задавать мне идиотские вопросы, которые постепенно стирали мое терпение в порошок.

- Какой тип лифчика наиболее удобен для игры в баскетбол? Push-up, без бретелей или вообще его отсутствие?

Я очень старалась проигнорировать его вопрос, но не сдержалась.

– Я не знаю Майк! У каждого свои предпочтения. Я выбираю спортивный лифчик, но я не знаю на счет других. Почему бы тебе не попробовать надевать разные бюстгальтеры, а потом сообщить, в каком тебе было удобнее играть! – я выпалила, чувствуя удовольствие от выражения лица Майка, который выглядел шокированным. Тайлер заходился от смеха рядом с ним.

– Чувак, тебе утерли нос! – он смог выдать между приступами смеха.

Я скрестила руки на груди, чтобы подавить внезапное желание ударить Майка. Я лишь закатила глаза от его идиотизма, а потом начала рассматривать зал в поисках Эдварда. Я заметила, как он увлеченно разговаривал с блондином и еще одним парнем с кучерявыми коричневыми волосами. Он был огромен с кучей мускулов.

Как будто почувствовав, что я на него смотрю, Эдвард повернулся и посмотрел на меня. Он вознаградил меня улыбкой, которая заставила меня покраснеть. Я решила отвернуться, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

Я продолжила разглядывать зал, не задерживаясь на Эдварде. Сейчас в зале было куда больше народа. Не сомневаюсь, что скоро мы начнем занятие. Только я почувствовала, что мои щеки возвращают себе нормальный оттенок, я посмотрела налево и заметила Эдварда, идущего ко мне с улыбкой на лице.

– Чего ты улыбаешься? – я спросила, когда он сел рядом. На моем лице растянулась улыбка. Рядом с ним я всегда чувствую себя счастливой.

– Завтра узнаешь. – ответил он. Мое любопытство тут же пробудилось, и оно не оставит меня в покое, пока я не узнаю в чем дело. Я сердито посмотрела на него, надо заметь безрезультатно, потому что он всего лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Резкий свист заставил меня посмотреть в центр зала, где стояло 3 парня. Двое, с которыми разговаривал Эдвард и третий. Третий парень сделал шаг вперед. Я поняла, что он примерно одного возраста с остальными двумя. У него были взлохмаченные коричневые волосы, пронизывающие голубые глаза под густыми бровями.

- Меня зовут Рейд, – сказал третий парень громким голосом. – А это, – он продолжил, указывая на двух других ребят позади него, – Джаспер, – он указал на блондина, – и Эммет. – он показал на качка.

– Мы сделаем ваши жизни адом на следующие две недели. Я не терплю нытья и точно не переношу слез. – он посмотрел прямо на меня, говоря последнюю часть и скрестил руки.

Я не отвела взгляд и приподняла бровь. Он что думает, что я сейчас расплачусь? Он стиснул зубы, продолжая на меня смотреть. Я невинно улыбнулась, и он отвел глаза.

– Сегодня мы проверим, на что вы способны, и остальные четыре дня будем заниматься поддержанием хорошей формы. Для следующих двух недель вам понадобятся партнеры. Действуйте и выберете себе партнера, но помните: выбирайте с умом, т.к. вы с ним будете вместе, так сказать, до победы. – он рявкнул, а потом повернулся к Эммету и Джасперу.

Я сразу же посмотрела на Эдварда, так я не застряну с Майком. Тайлер еще куда ни шло, но по-настоящему я хочу быть партнерами с Эдвардом. Когда наши глаза встретились, моя голова опустела, и я уставилась на него.

– Белла, окажешь ли ты мне честь быть моим партнером на следующие две недели? – спросил Эдвард таким официальным голосом, что я засмеялась.

– Эдвард, я с удовольствием стану твоей партнершей на следующие две недели. – я ответила, повторяя его тон голоса, от чего он заулыбался еще шире.

Ни один из нас не заметил, как кто-то к нам идет, пока не услышали голос, который должен был быть соблазнительным, но получился просто отвратительным.

– Привет, красавчик. Я Лори, будешь моим партнером? – он выставила свою грудь вперед, думая, что ей это поможет добиться своего. '_Как отвратительно_' я подумала про себя. Однако глаза Эдвард остались на ее лице.

– Извини, но я уже партнер с Беллой. – он сказал ей, ни намека на сожаление в его голосе.

– И? Ты предпочитаешь быть партнерами с _ней_. Плюс, Рейд мой брат, так что не будет ни каких проблем в обмене партнерами. – Круто, она, что не видит, что я сижу здесь?

– Прости меня? – Эдвард спросил, как мне показалось, немного обиженно. – Я предпочитаю быть с Беллой, чем с кем-либо другим. А ты можешь найти себе другого беднягу, который станет твоим партнером. – должно быть Эдварду по-настоящему было неприятно с ней говорить. Обычно он такой джентльмен.

– Как. Хочешь. – она выпалила, грозно посмотрела на меня и ушла. Я хотела посмеяться над ее слабыми попытками повилять бедрами на пути назад, но была слишком зла, чтобы смеяться. Эдвард, наверное, это заметил, потому что он обнял меня, но быстро отстранился.

– О чем ты думаешь Белла? – он мягко спросил, глядя мне в глаза. Надо сказать спасибо его глазам, я выдала правду даже не думая.

– Этой Лори место на трасе. – я никогда не была жестокой и сама удивилась своим мыслям. На секунду Эдвард смотрел на меня потрясенно, а потом разразился диким смехом.

– Эдвард заткнись! Это не смешно! – я запротестовала, нахмурившись. Я посмотрела на спину Лори, которая вешалась на какого-то парня.

– Нет смешно Белла. – я закатила глаза и попыталась отвернуться, но Эдвард схватил меня за талию. Он прекратил смеяться и посмотрел мне в лицо. Внезапно его лицо исказил ужас.

– Белла, пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты завидуешь. – я пожала плечами, не смотря ему в глаза. Да, я завидую, но почему именно Эдвард всегда замечает такие вещи?

– Белла! У тебя нет на это причин! Это она должна завидовать _тебе_! Ты ведь само совершенство — красивая, умна…– он был прерван Рейдом.

– Начинаем заниматься. Начнем с проверки, сколько отжиманий вы можете сделать в минуту. Считаете друг у друга.

– Я первая. – я пробормотала. Мне просто хотелось побыстрее расправиться с этим. Я легла на пол и приготовилась.

– По свистку. 3-2-1-_свисток_.

Я всегда сравнительно хорошо отжималась. Мне хотелось показать себя, а также впечатлить Эдварда, поэтому я лишь отжималась усерднее. Конечно, очень помогали подбадривания Эдварда.

- 5-4-3-2-1-СТОП!

Я упала па пол и перевернулась, чтобы лежать на спине, и посмотрела на Эдварда. – Сколько я сделала? – я спросила. У меня была такая отдышка, что я удивляюсь, как он меня понял.

– 35. – он ответил с гордостью и улыбкой на лице.

– Серьезно? – я выпалила, смотря на него.

– Да, Белла! Отличная работа, я горжусь тобой. – а вот и румянец.

– Спасибо. – я пробормотала, улыбаясь, и села в то время, как Эдвард лег на пол.

– Поменялись. 5-4-3-2-1-_свисток_. – прогремел голос Рейда.

Эдвард, блин, танк! Я едва успевала считать. Я считала и наблюдала как мускулы на его руках, шее и спине напрягаются и расслабляются.

– 5-4-3-2-1-СТОП!

– 78. – я сказала, даже не дав ему спросить. Он улыбнулся мне, а Рейд, Эммет и Джаспер пошли по залу, записывая результаты ребят. Рейд подошел к нам.

– Каллен? – он спросил.

– Эдвард сделал 78. – я ответила.

– Вау, замечательно. Отличная работа. – он похвалил Эдварда, а потом повернулся ко мне. – А ты, Свон?

– Белла сделала 35. – ответил Эдвард.

Рейд выглядел пораженным пока не начал смеяться. – Смешно. А теперь, сколько она по-настоящему сделала? – _В этой семье что: грубить — это нормально?_ я подумала. Сначала Лори, теперь вот Рейд.

– Белла сделала 35. Я серьезно. – сказал Эдвард, я не смогла понять его тона. Он был серьезным, раздраженным, оборонительным и защищающим в одно и то же время.

– Хммм…Свон, а почему бы тебе не доказать этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты переделала отжимания.

Он что серьезно? Мои руки как желе, а сейчас мне надо сделать это снова. Я посмотрела на Эдварда в надежде, что он скажет, что это все шутка, но он с отвращением смотрел на Рейда. Эдвард повернулся ко мне и ободряюще улыбнулся. Я посмотрела на Рейда и заметила, как он внимательно наблюдает за мной. Я сердито посмотрела на него, легла на пол и приготовилась.

– 3-2-1-ВПЕРЕД! – я попыталась не думать о жжении в руках, а сфокусировалась только на хорошем результате, чтобы показать Рейду, что я не какая-нибудь девочка, которая будет все время ныть и ничего не делать. Я едва расслышала, как он сказал 'стоп', и, как только он это сделал, я упала на пол, мои руки ужасно тряслись. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, хватая ртом воздух, и увидела, как он смотрит на меня с гордой улыбкой на лице.

– 39. – он сказал, продолжая улыбаться. Я в шоке открыла рот, а потом посмотрела на Рейда и увидела, как он в изумлении смотрит на меня.

– Сейчас верите ему? – я спросила. Он кивнул и ушел. Я с трудом села, ощущая ужасное жжение в руках, а потом почувствовала, как две руки обнимают меня.

– Белла я так горжусь тобой! – Эдвард прошептал мне в волосы, а потом, к моему удивлению, поцеловал меня в лоб.


	4. Глава 3 от лица Эдварда

**Знакомство и проверка на выносливость** _(от лица Эдварда)_

_Эдвард_

Белла села рядом со мной. Признаю все это время, я наблюдал за ней, я знал в моих глазах отображается какое-то чувство, но я не знал какое. Мы смотрели в глаза друг другу, и я наслаждался моментом. Вот именно, я наслаждался, пока Майк не разрушил его, громко кашлянув.

– Наверное, нам лучше спуститься в фойе. Мы же не хотим опоздать. – я посмотрел на Майка, и могу поспорить он ревновал Беллу ко мне.

Мы взяли спортивные сумки и спустились вниз к тренеру Клэппу. Мы вышли из отеля, и пошли в спортивный зал, который находился немного дальше по улице.

Зайдя в зал, я заметил, что внутри еще мало народа. Мы остановились в дверях, осматривая пространство. Мне показалось, я увидел Джаспера, жениха моей сестры, но я не могу быть полностью уверен, слишком далеко стою. Тайлер спросил у меня, сколько еще человек должно появится и еще несколько других вопросов, на которые я ответил, в то же время, наблюдая за Майком, который глазел на каких-то девушек на другой стороне зала. Он наверное огорчился заметив, что в баскетбольном лагере много девушек не найдешь, но снова же, парень такой тупой, что не поймет, что девушки им совсем не заинтересованы.

– Пойдемте посидим, раз мы пришли рано. – сказал Тайлер, поправляю сумку на плече, и направился к лавкам.

Я уже собирался идти за ними, но заметил, что Белла не сдвинулась с места. Она рассматривала зал, очевидно находясь далеко отсюда.

– Пойдем Белла. – я сказал, прижимая руку к ее поясницу, подталкивая ее к скамейкам.

Белла села рядом с Майком, который сидел рядом с Тайлером, а я сел рядом с Беллой с другой стороны. Я заметил, как она слегка повернулась в мою сторону, отворачиваясь от Майка. Я улыбнулся ей, довольный, что она считает Майка немного отталкивающим.

– И что нам теперь делать? – спросил Майк, поочередно глядя на каждого из нас.

– Играть в карты на раздевание. – пошутил Тайлер, его голос полон сарказма. Я глянул на Майка, который быстро повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Беллу. Как он мог подумать, что Тайлер говорит серьезно? Ни у меня, ни у Беллы, ни у Тайлера не было сомнений на счет того, о чем думает Майк. Смущенный взгляд на лице Беллы заставил меня разозлиться на Майка.

– Мы будем ждать, пока все соберутся. – я сказал самым ровным голосом, на который я был способен. Уверен, мою злость все же услышали. А по тому, как Майк начал бормотать я понял, что прав: он знал, что я зол на него. Я сжал руки в кулаки, стараясь подавить желание ударить Майка.

Успокоившись, я осмотрел зал снова и понял, что не ошибся, тот парень был Джаспером.

– Прости меня. – я сказал Белле, встал и пошел к нему. Мне так не хотелось оставлять ее с Майком и Тайлером, но я не видел Джаспера уже год и хотел пообщаться с ним. Меня он заметил, когда я был в трех метрах от него.

Он радостно улыбнулся мне, спрашивая, – Ну Эдвард, ты уже признался Белле в вечной любви?

Я закатил глаза, перед тем как ответить. – Привет Джаспер, тоже рад тебя увидеть…и нет, поскольку я ее не люблю. Мы только друзья. – _Хотя я хочу большего_, я мысленно добавил.

– Ерунда. – пропел Джаспер, ухмыляясь мне. – Когда ты говорил с Элис, о том, как рядом с ней ты себя чувствуешь другим человеком, таким счастливым и веселым, и как, касаясь ее, в твоих венах разгорается пожар, и вся остальная любовная чепуха, телефон был на громкой связи, и я все слышал. Я точно знаю, что ты в нее влюблен.

– Джаспер заткнись. Я не знаю своих чувств по отношению к Белле.

– Что ж, по крайней мере, ты признаешь, что у тебя есть какие-то чувства к ней. Первый шаг – это признаться в них себе, и ты только что сделал это. – раздался грохочущий голос позади меня. Я развернулся и увидел Эммета. Эммет — муж Розали, а Джаспер — брат Розали.

Я считал их обоих своими братьями, но это не значит, что я собирался им рассказывать о своих чувствах к Белле.

– И каким образом ты узнал о Белле, Эммет? – я спросил.

– Чувак, мы все знаем о твоих чувствах. Элис и Джаспер узнали первыми, они сказали Розали и мне буквально спустя несколько часов после разговора с тобой. Радуйся, что мы не решили рассказать Эсми и Карлайлу о твоих чувствах к ней.

– Вы не отстанете, не так ли? – они оба покачали головами, злобно улыбаясь.

– Ладно, я признаю, я хочу быть больше, чем друзьями с Беллой, но я не люблю ее. Я даже не знаю, как я могу быть. Мы же знаем друг друга чуть больше трех месяцев.

Эммет и Джаспер быстро посмотрели на друг друга, улыбнулись и повернулись ко мне. – Истинная любовь. – они сказали одновременно. Я только закатил глаза.

– Кстати Элис и Розали тоже работают здесь. Конечно не как баскетбольные тренеры, а танцевальные инструкторы. В конце этих двух недель у нас будут танцы с их танцевальным кружком. Актерский класс здесь огромен, в нем много платьев, рубашек, галстуков и туфель. Также мы нашли маски, поэтому возможно это будет маскарад. Определившись с типом праздника, мы завтра обнародуем событие. Тебе я говорю заранее. Во-первых, ты почти семья, во-вторых, ты сможешь пригласить Беллу раньше всех.

Да! Спасибо, Эммет!

Я повернулся и заметил, как Белла смотрит на меня. Я улыбнулся ей и заметил, как она покраснела, быстро отвернувшись от меня.

– Кажется Белла тоже хочет быть больше, чем друзьями. – прокомментировал Эммет намекающим тоном.

– Эммет закрой рот и позволь поблагодарить тебя за то, что рассказал про танцы. – я не мог не задуматься, действительно ли Белла хочет быть не только другом.

– На здоровье. Работа у меня такая: помогать людям осознавать что они любят друг друга и созданы друг для друга. – я сердито посмотрел на него, и он поднял руки, сдаваясь.

– Так, мы начнем через минуту, поэтому иди к Белле и будь примерным мальчиком. – Эммет сказал подмигивая. Иногда он может быть таким ребенком. Зачеркните это. Он всегда ребенок.

Я пошел обратно к Белле с огромной улыбкой на лице. В мыслях я подбирал лучшие способы, как пригласить ее на танцы.

– Чего ты улыбаешься? – она спросила, в то время, как улыбка озарила ее лицо. Не знаю, чего она улыбается, но я почувствовал себя счастливее, когда она счастливая и улыбается. Я так хотел сказать ей о танцах здесь и сейчас, но решил, что скажу утром, т.к. сейчас рядом с нами Майк и Тайлер.

– Завтра узнаешь. – я сказал. Она сердито посмотрела на меня или точнее попыталась. Она такая очаровательная, когда пытается смотреть сердито, но я не собираюсь ей рассказывать об этом, она наверняка прекратит так делать, чтобы достать меня.

Резкий свист заставил нас посмотреть в середину зала, где стояли Джаспер, Эммет и еще один парень которого я не знал. Тот, которого я не знал, вышел вперед.

- Меня зовут Рейд, а это Джаспер и Эммет. – он показал на них по очереди, перед тем как продолжить.

– Мы сделаем ваши жизни адом на следующие две недели. – Что ж, взросление с Элис сделало мою жизнь адом. Всю жизнь она пыталась сделать мне макияж и заставить меня играть в переодевания. Этот ад даже рядом не стоит с тем, что мне пришлось пережить. – Я не терплю нытья и точно не переношу слез.

Я не смог не заметить, как он посмотрел прямо на Беллу, когда говорил о нытье и слезах. Конечно, я слышал, как Белла жалуется, но это длилось всего лишь несколько минут. Никогда не было такого, чтобы она часами жаловалась, как некоторые люди любят делать, и лично мне это кажется таким милым, когда она жалуется на счет некоторых вещей. Я посмотрел на Беллу, она смотрела на Рейда и приподняла бровь. Я посмотрел на Рейда и увидел решительность в его глазах. Белла невинно улыбнулась, и Рейд отвел глаза.

– Сегодня мы проверим, на что вы способны, и остальные четыре дня будем заниматься поддержанием хорошей формы. Для следующих двух недель вам понадобятся партнеры. Действуйте и выберете себе партнера, но помните: выбирайте с умом, т.к. вы с ним будете вместе, так сказать, до победы. – я повернулся к Белле.

– Белла, окажешь ли ты мне честь быть моим партнером на следующие две недели? – я спросил официальным тоном, и она засмеялась. У нее такой красивый смех, я могу часами его слушать.

– Эдвард, я с удовольствием стану твоей партнершей на следующие две недели. – она ответила соответствующим моему тоном.

Ни один из нас не заметил, как кто-то к нам идет, пока не услышали голос.

– Привет, красавчик. Я Лори, будешь моим партнером? – У нее были светло-коричневые волосы и голубые глаза. Я заметил, как она выставила свою грудь вперед. Как отвратительно. Неужели у нее нет никакого чувства собственного достоинства? Я смотрел ей в лицо. Моя мама учила меня быть джентльменом.

– Извини, но я уже партнер с Беллой. – я сказал вежливо, надеясь что она уйдет.

– И? Ты предпочитаешь быть партнерами с _ней_. Плюс, Рейд мой брат, так что не будет ни каких проблем в обмене партнерами. – Я лишился дара речи. Разве я могу выбрать кого-нибудь, кроме Беллы? Эта девушка очень грубая и заносчивая, и ей пора спуститься на землю.

– Прости меня? Я предпочитаю быть с Беллой, чем с кем-либо другим. А ты можешь найти себе другого беднягу, который станет твоим партнером. – я честно уже жалел того, кто будет ее партнером.

– Как. Хочешь. – она грозно посмотрела на Беллу и ушла. Я посмотрел на Беллу и заметил, что она была и грустной, и злой. Я обнял ее, надеясь, что она почувствует себя лучше.

Белла оставалась тихой, подавленное выражение на лице. Я посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и спросил, – О чем ты думаешь Белла?

– Этой Лори место на трасе. – выпалила Белла, сбивая меня с толку этим, несвойственным ей, злым замечанием. Я рассмеялся.

– Эдвард заткнись! Это не смешно! – Белла прикрикнула, отводя взгляд от меня.

– Нет смешно Белла. – я ответил, все еще смеясь. Когда она начала отворачиваться от меня, я задумался: неужели зашел слишком далеко? Я ведь всего лишь смеялся над ее заявлением и реакцией на Лори. Я схватил ее за талию, не давая отвернуться от меня, и посмотрел ей в лицо. Мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы все понять.

– Белла, пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты завидуешь. – я спросил.

Белла пожала плечами, не смотря мне в глаза.

Я не мог поверить, что Белла может кому-нибудь завидовать. В этом нет никакого смысла. – Белла! У тебя нет на это причин! Это она должна завидовать _тебе_! Ты ведь само совершенство — красивая, умна…– я бы продолжил, у меня есть много прилагательных, но меня прервал Рейд.

– Начинаем заниматься. Начнем с проверки, сколько отжиманий вы можете сделать в минуту. Считаете друг у друга.

– Я первая. – Белла сказала быстро, легла на пол и приготовилась.

– По свистку. 3-2-1-_свисток._

Белла удивила меня тем, как хорошо она отжимается. Большинство девочек могут сделать несколько раз, а потом сдаются или вообще даже не пробуют делать. Белла, наоборот, придерживалась ритма, а я подбадривал ее, пока не просвистел свисток.

- 5-4-3-2-1-СТОП!

Белла упала па пол и перевернулась, чтобы лежать на спине, и посмотрела на меня.

– Сколько я сделала? – Белла спросила задыхаясь. Уверен другие бы не поняли, что она сказала, но я внимательно на нее смотрел и смог прочесть по губам. Ее румяные щеки отвлекали, но я ответил ей.

– 35. – я ответил, гордясь ее достижением.

– Серьезно? – она выпалила, выглядя шокированной.

– Да, Белла! Отличная работа, я горжусь тобой. – я сказал ей. Я не уверен, но, кажется, от моих слов она покраснела еще больше.

– Спасибо. – пробормотала Белла, пока мы менялись местами.

– Поменялись. 5-4-3-2-1-_свисток_. – прогремел голос Рейда.

Я старался, чтобы впечатлить Беллу. Я не обращал внимания на боль в мускулах рук ног и спины.

– 5-4-3-2-1-СТОП!

– 78. – Белла сказала, даже не дав мне спросить. Я сел и улыбнулся, а Рейд, Эммет и Джаспер пошли по залу, записывая результаты ребят. Рейд подошел к нам.

– Каллен? – он спросил.

– Эдвард сделал 78. – Белла ответила, выглядя заинтригованной.

– Вау, замечательно. Отличная работа. – он похвалил меня, а потом спросил. – А ты, Свон?

– Белла сделала 35. – я ответил гордо и улыбнулся Белле. Рейд выглядел пораженным, пока не начал смеяться.

– Смешно. А теперь, сколько она по-настоящему сделала?

– Белла сделала 35. Я серьезно. – я сказал, старясь чтобы мой голос звучал нормально, но даже я различил нотки гнева и защиты.

– Хммм…Свон, а почему бы тебе не доказать этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты переделала отжимания. – заявил Рейд, обычным тоном, как будто только что попросил ее пройтись по залу. Я знал, Белле придется это сделать, или он заставит ее делать что-то еще хуже. Я ничего не знаю о Рейде, но могу сказать, что он такой же козел как и его сестрица, Лори. Они оба заносчивые, чего я не люблю в людях.

Белла посмотрела на меня за помощью, но я мог только, ободряюще улыбнутся ей, показывая, что здесь я бессилен. Она вздохнула, легла на пол и приготовилась.

– 3-2-1-ВПЕРЕД!

Белла начала отжиматься. На ее лице застыла решимость. Я заметил тень боли в ее глазах, но ничего не сказал. Я продолжил считать ее отжимания до конца.

Когда Рейд сказал 'стоп', Белла упала на пол и так же, как и в прошлый раз, перевернулась на спину и посмотрела на меня. Я не мог сдержать улыбку, произнося количество ее отжиманий.

– 39. – я так гордился ей, что она показала этому идиоту Рейду, какая она сильная и решительная. Белла выглядела такой же шокированной, как и Рейд, когда услышала результат.

– Сейчас верите ему? – Белла спросила у Рейда холодно. Он ушел, пока Белла садилась. Я не мог по-другому; я должен был показать ей, как она поразила меня.

Я обнял ее и прошептал в волосы. – Белла я так горжусь тобой! – Я прижался губами к ее лбу и прижал сильнее к себе.


	5. Измерительное происшествие и массаж

**Измерительное происшествие и массаж**

_Белла_

Оставшиеся три часа пролетели незаметно. Первые два часа мы делали растяжку, бегали, выполняли силовые упражнения, и множество других упражнений, о которых я ничего не знаю. Разумеется, когда бы ни подошел Рейд к нам с Эдвардом, чтобы записать наши результаты, он бросал мне скептический взгляд, который так и кричал, что будь его воля, он заставил бы меня переделать все упражнения. К счастью, мне пришлось переделать лишь несколько из них, да и то, потому что он понимал, если будет сильно ко мне придираться, у него могут возникнуть проблемы.

Наконец-то, после двух часовых упражнений нам дали час на ленч.

После ленча, у нас должны были взять показатели веса и роста. Мы стояли в линии перед двумя дверьми и заходили в первую освободившуюся комнату. Лори и Рейд были в одной комнате, а Эммет и Джаспер во второй. _Как всегда везет…_ я подумала саркастически, потому что мне нужно было идти в комнату к Лори и Рейду. Я вошла и сразу же получила гневный взгляд от Лори, и взгляд от Рейда, который я не смогла разобрать. Он был чем-то вроде голода или желания, или что-то вроде того, но не имел никакого смысла, поэтому я его проигнорировала.

– Стань на весы и мы узнаем насколько ты _тяжелая_. – потребовала Лори. Он выделила слово тяжелая, как будто желая, чтобы я весила больше ее. Я стала на весы, и высветилось число 53.

– Они сломаны! – закричала Лори. Я закатила глаза. Боже, она прямо звезда театра!

– Лори, нет, они не сломаны, это просто тебя бесит, что она весит на один килограмм _меньше_ тебя. – Сказав сестре печальную правду, что весы _не_ сломаны, Рейд повернулся ко мне. – Свон, стань к стене рядом с измерительной шкалой.

Я сделала, как мне было сказано, и стала против стены. Рейд подошел, чтобы измерить мой рост. – Изабелла, – с каких это пор он использует мое полное имя?! Он стал прямо против меня, на расстоянии нескольких дюймов. Он что ничего не знает о личном пространстве человека? – Твои плечи должны быть прижаты к стене.

Он аккуратно расправил мои плечи; прижимая их к стене. Этот маленький жест заставил мою грудь немного выставиться вперед, а так как он стоял очень близко, моя грудь прижалась к его.

Он улыбнулся мне и, когда моя грудь коснулась его, облизал свои губы. _О Боже! Он это специально сделал?!_ Он посмотрел на шкалу роста, – 166 см. Надо сказать Изабелла у тебя идеальный рост. – Если бы я не была так зла на него за этот маленький инцидент с грудью, я бы покраснела.

– Спасибо. – я пробормотала из вежливости и быстро вышла из комнаты, не оглядываясь назад. Я продолжала идти, пока не оказалась на улице. Я села на скамейку, поджала ноги к груди и опустилась лбом на колени. Несколько минут я сидела в тишине, пытаясь успокоится, делая глубокие вдохи, а потом услышала приближающиеся шаги.

– Белла! Вот ты где. Нас сегодня раньше отпустили. Это ведь первый день. Пойдем в отель. – я подняла голову и увидела Майка, стоящего напротив меня, Тайлер и Эдвард стояли в нескольких шагах позади его.

– Привет ребята. – я сказала с напускным энтузиазмом. Я встала и поплелась обратно в зал.

– Белла…куда ты идешь? Отель в другой стороне. – судя по бархатному голосу это говорил Эдвард.

Не поворачиваясь, я ответила. – Мне надо забрать вещи, и тогда мы сможем вернуться в отель.

– В этом нет нужды. – я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда, и увидела мою сумку в его руках. Слабая улыбка тронула мои губы в ответ на его доброту.

– Ой. Хорошо. Спасибо Эдвард. – я подошла к нему, собираясь забрать сумку, но он не дал мне ее забрать.

– Эдва… – я уже собиралась спорить, но он остановил меня.

– Белла у тебя выдался сложный день. Ты столько раз переделывала упражнения из-за Рейда. Не спорь, потому что это не сработает. – Как только Эдвард упомянул Рейда, я вспомнила, почему я сидела на улице. Я инстинктивно содрогнулась; вспоминая, что произошло, пока измеряли мои показания. Эдвард должно быть заметил, потому что он сразу же посмотрел на меня обеспокоенно.

– Белла что случилось, и пожалуйста не смей говорить что ничего. – он умолял тихим голосом склонившись ко мне. Я посмотрела в его глаза и заметила в них беспокойство и знала, что скажу ему, только позже когда не будет лишних ушей в виде Майка и Тайлера.

– Позже. – я пообещала, и мы направились к отелю. По тому, как Эдвард бросал на меня взволнованные взгляда, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что он волновался. Добравшись до отеля, Майк и Тайлер объявили, что они собираются передохнуть, потому что очень устали.

– Белла если тебе _что-либо _понадобится, разбуди меня. – Майк сказал подмигивая. Он сделал ударение на слове "что-либо", чем заставил меня содрогнуться. Я села в одно из кресел, пытаясь придумать, чем таким заняться, чтобы скоротать время, поскольку сейчас только полдень. Сев в кресло, я обратила внимание на то, какое оно удобное. _Хмм, я могу спать в этом кресле сегодня ночью_, я подумала про себя. Я до сих пор не знаю, где я буду спать. Я не знаю, буду ли я делить кровать с одним из парней, или спать на полу, или еще что-то.

Я подняла голову и увидела как Эдвард смотрит на меня. – Белла, о чем ты думаешь? – он спросил тихо, не желая будить Майка и Тайлера.

– Как провести свободное время. – я честно ответила. Он задумался на минуту, а потом широко улыбнулся.

– Белла, можно у тебя кое-что спросить? – взволнованно спросил Эдвард. Он напомнил мне ребенка в Рождественское утро, которому не терпится начать открывать подарки.

– Ты уже спросил, но давай еще. – я осведомила его, и слабое хихиканье сбежало с моих губ.

– Ты бы не хотела поплавать со мной? – я не смогла сдержать огромную улыбку, которая растянулась на моем лице, пока кивала головой.

– Эдвард, я с удовольствием поплаваю с тобой. – на этот раз он широко улыбнулся.

– Отлично. Можешь переодеться в ванной. Выходи как будешь готова, я подожду тебя здесь. – я схватила свой купальный костюм, топик и шорты и направилась в ванную. Быстро переоделась в бикини — для меня тайна, почему у меня бикини — и накинула топ и шорты. Я вышла из ванной и увидела, что Эдвард уже меня ждет, на нем была простая белая майка и черные плавки, открывающие его красивые загорелые ноги.

– Готова? – он спросил, вырывая меня из моего изумления. Я подняла глаза с его ног на его лицо.

– Да! – я ответила и в приятной тишине мы пошли в бассейн. Добравшись до места, мы увидели, что одни внутри.

– Давай сначала пойдем в джакузи? – предложил Эдвард.

— Конечно. – ответила я. Джакузи очень поможет моим ноющим мышцам. Эдвард снял майку, и я чуть не упала в обморок. Я уставилась на его совершенную грудь.

– Знаешь Белла; пялиться не прилично. – Эдвард сказал шутливым тоном. Я покраснела, пропуская розовую фазу, и стала сразу ярко-красной.

– Извини. – я пробормотала и нехотя отвела глаза от его пресса. Я услышала, как Эдвард засмеялся.

– Ты прощена Белла. – я не смотрела на Эдварда, пока снимала майку и шорты. Я направилась к джакузи, но повернулась, когда не услышала шагов Эдварда. Я снова покраснела и застенчиво пересекла руки на груди, когда заметила, что Эдвард уставился на меня с широкими глазами и открытым ртом.

– И кто теперь пялится? – я спросила и снова пошла к джакузи. Я залезла внутрь и повернулась, чтобы увидеть, как Эдвард залазит вслед за мной. Он забрался внутрь и сел прямо напротив меня.

– Белла извини меня за то, что я пялился на тебя. Если ты меня простишь, я сделаю тебе массаж. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста прости меня и пожалуйста не злись на меня. – я рассмеялась.

– Все ты прощен, а массаж звучит хорошо. – он ангельски мне улыбнулся и передвинулся поближе ко мне. Меня застало врасплох, когда он схватил меня за талию, и я еще раз покраснела, когда увидела, в какой позиции мы оказались. Я сидела между его ног. Эдвард начал массажировать мои плечи, и крошечный стон сорвался с моих губ. Я не смогла сдержаться! Массаж был потрясающим. Я снова покраснела, а Эдвард всего лишь засмеялся.

– Я так понимаю, ты наслаждаешься массажем? – я слышала улыбку в его голосе. Я не посмела обернуться, когда отвечала.

– Да. Ты не представляешь как восхитительно я себя чувствую. – я услышала, как он что-то пробормотал, но не поняла что. Мы сидели в уютной тишине какое-то время. Был слышен лишь звук воды, когда Эдвард касался ее руками.

– Уже наступило 'позже'? – он спросил. Я сразу же поняла, о чем он говорит.

– Да, думаю уже 'позже'. – я глубоко вздохнула и рассказала Эдварду всю историю, которая случилась пока измеряли мой вес и рост. Я почувствовала, как его руки остановились на моей спине и обвились вокруг моей талии. Закончив рассказ, Эдвард молчал несколько минут, прижимая меня к своей груди.

– Белла, мне так жаль. – я недоверчиво посмотрела на него, какого черта он извиняется?

– Я прошу прощения из-за того, что это…_существо_ так с тобою поступило. Ты не должна была переживать такое, ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения к себе. – он снова начал массажировать мои плечи, и я расслабилась в его руках. Я ощутила, как что-то коснулось моего затылка, а единственным чем это могло быть — были его губы. Я почувствовала, как мое сердце ускорило свой ритм. Мне нужно сделать что-нибудь, чтобы замедлить его.

– Итак, почему ты пообещал мне сделать массаж, хотя сам прекрасно знал, что я тебя прощу, потому что я никогда не была и не буду зла на тебя? – я спросила, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а еще, потому что надеялась, что этот разговор сможет замедлить мое беснующееся сердце.

– Потому что по тебе было видно, что он тебе нужен, а сама ты никогда не попросила бы меня об этом. – он сказал, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире.

Я рассмеялась. – Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. – я шутливо обвинила его.

– Это плохо? – его рот находился рядом с моим ухом, когда он спросил, поэтому я почувствовала его теплое дыхание, и как его губы задели мое ухо. _А вот и электричество, бегущее по моим венам._ Я подумала про себя, почувствовав ускорившейся ритм моего сердца.

– Нет. – я пропищала. Меня до сих пор поражает какой эффект он оказывает на меня.

– Хорошо. – Эдвард встал, вылез из джакузи и протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Я быстро взялась за нее и, как только, вылезла, Эдвард без усилий подхватил меня на руки и пошел к бассейну. Осознав, что он хочет сделать, я крепко обняла его за шею. Если он бросит меня в бассейн, я потяну его с собой.

– Эдвард, даже не см… – я прервалась, когда мы столкнулись с водой. Вода была прохладной, но для моей разгоряченной после джакузи кожи в самый раз. Я всплыла и увидела Эдварда, улыбающегося мне. Я, являясь взрослой молодой девушкой, показала ему язык и начала уплывать прочь от него. Он поймал меня, и у нас начался настоящий поединок в бассейне. Эдвард прижал меня к бортику бассейна, но я отказалась на него посмотреть.

– Бел-ла. – он заныл, как пятилетний ребенок, а я засмеялась, все еще отказываясь посмотреть на него.

– Я не посмотрю на тебя, пока ты не извинишься. – я всего лишь прикалывалась над ним и знала, что он это прекрасно понимает.

– Хорошо Белла, мне жаль, что я бросил тебя в бассейн, но я ведь тоже намок так что мы равны. – он проворчал. Его голос напомнил мне ребенка, который извиняется за то, что съел печенье, которое не должен был.

– Эдвард? А ты сделаешь мне еще массаж? – я спросила милым голоском. Меня удивило, что я вот так спрашиваю у него, но он потрясающе делает массаж.

– Конечно! Только попроси и я тут же тебе его сделаю. – он снова использовал свой бархатный, неотразимый голос.

– Хорошо! Извинения приняты. Ты прощен. – я развернулась лицом к Эдварду и наши глаза встретились. Мы смотрели друг на друга неизвестно сколько времени. Может 10 секунд, а может 10 минут. Я не знаю. Я чувствовала, как что-то между нами меняется и становится сильнее.

– Эдвард… – я прошептала его имя в тот же момент, как и он мое.

Мы больше ничего не сказали, Эдвард и я начали наклоняться друг к другу; наши рты в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.


	6. Глава 4 от лица Эдварда

**Измерительное происшествие и массаж** _(от лица Эдварда)_

_Эдвард_

Оставшиеся два часа мы делали различные упражнения. Я не мог не заметить ненавистные взгляда от Рейда в сторону Беллы всякий раз, как он подходил, чтобы записать наши результаты. Его явно взбесил тот факт, что Белла утерла ему нос на глазах у всех, но снова же всякий раз, когда я подбадривающее обнимал ее или смеялся вместе с ней, я видел гневные взгляды от Рейда, только уже обращенные ко мне. Поведение Рейда стало еще страннее, я замечал, как в один момент он смотрит на Беллу с гневом, а в следующую секунду его взгляд полон желания. Я задумался: настолько ли он сумасшедший, чтобы планировать мщение, и если да, то, кажется, он наслаждается этой мыслью.

После двух часовых упражнений нам дали час на ленч. Я хотел официально представить Беллу Эммету и Джасперу и, будем надеяться, Элис и Розали, но к несчастию, я не смог их найти, поэтому придется подождать другого дня для знакомства. После ленча я убедился, что попаду в комнату Джаспера и Эмметта для измерения роста и веса, т.к. у меня имеется несколько вопросов к ним. Зайдя в комнату, я увидел, что Джаспер выглядит измученным, а Эммет — восторженным.

– Где вы были во время ленча? – я спросил. Лицо Эммета приняло озорное выражение, на что Джаспер только закатил глаза.

– Элис потащила меня по магазинам, потому что ей нужна была компания, видишь ли, Розали захотелось некоторого времени 'наедине' с Эмметом в актерском классе. – Джаспер содрогнулся, в то время как улыбка Эммета стала шире. – А что?

Я засомневался говорить или не говорить им. Решил сказать, потому что в любом случае они не отстанут, – Потому что я хотел познакомить Беллу с вами ребята и заодно с Элис и Роуз.

– ДА! – я с удивлением посмотрел на Эммета. – Снова всплыла тема с Беллой? и я очень взволнован. – сказал он невинно. – Кстати, я видел все эти чмоки-чмоки, которые ты давал Белле. И хотя они были лишь в лоб, я должен сказать, я горжусь тобой за проделанную работу. Ты уже пригласил ее на танцы? – Эммет спросил, показывая мне, чтобы я стал на весы.

Я стал на весы. – Нет еще. Я решил спросить ее завтра, потому что понятия не имею как это сделать, а так у меня появилось немного времени на раздумья. – я честно ответил. – Вы уже знаете, это будет маскарад или нет?

– Умм, я сомневаюсь насчет маскарада. Все маски сломаны… – сказал Эммет. Джаспер посмотрел на него и попросил объяснить его заявление. – Ну, когда у Роуз и меня было время 'наедине', я случайно упал на стол с масками и они все сломались. – он робко улыбнулся.

– Эммет это отвратительно! – закричал Джаспер, а потом сказал мне, сколько я вешу и отправил меня к шкале роста.

– Не волнуйся Джаспер, мы придерживались PG-13. Рейтинг R запланирован на сегодняшнюю ночь. – Эммет вызывающе изогнул бровь, а я покачал головой в ответ и стал рядом со шкалой роста.

– Эммет! Она моя сестра! Я не хочу знать такие вещи. – Джаспер повернулся ко мне. – Эдвард ты ровно 1 метр 83 см, и завтра я хочу познакомиться с Беллой. – он сказал спокойно.

– Я тоже хочу познакомиться с Беллой! – заныл Эммет. Я закатил глаза.

– Значит за завтрашним ленчем. Элис и Роуз тоже должны быть там; я думаю, они подружатся. – я улыбнулся от мысли, что наконец смогу представить Беллу части своей семьи.

– Она тебе действительно нравится Эдвард, не так ли? – спросил серьезно Эммет. Я улыбнулся.

– Да, действительно. – я сказал тихо, надеясь что надо мной не станут издеваться за мою откровенность.

– Я рад за тебя Эдвард. О, и насчет приглашения, просто пригласи ее и будь собой. – сказал Джаспер и ободряюще похлопал меня по спине.

– О, и если ты хочешь убедиться нравишься ли ты ей — в чем я не сомневаюсь — наклонись к ней, чтобы поцеловать, и если она наклонится в ответ, значит, ты ей тоже нравишься. Теперь можешь возвращаться в отель, т.к. на сегодня занятия закончены и займись чем-нибудь с Беллой. – Эммет сказал мне, выталкивая за дверь. Я раздумывал над их советами, пока искал Беллу. Я начал волноваться, поняв, что нигде не могу ее найти, в этот момент Майк подлетел ко мне.

– Ты не видел Беллу или Тайлера? – он спросил, а через секунду Тайлер вышел из душевой.

– Тайлер ты видел Беллу? Мы можем идти домой, поэтому я хочу убедиться, что Белла знает. – _Вау Майк… Ужасный предлог чтобы увидеть Беллу_, я подумал, закатив глаза.

– Да, я видел, как она выходила на улицу, когда шел в душ. Не думаю, что она пошла в отель, потому что с ней не было ее сумки. – Тайлер сказал нам, почесывая голову.

– Давайте найдем ее и пойдем в отель. Я так устал, мне нужен сон. – Майк сказал и направился к нашим сумкам. Я взял Беллину, так нам не придется возвращаться назад, и мы направились на поиски Беллы. Я сразу же заметил Беллу. Она сидела на скамейке, прижав ноги к груди и положив голову на колени. Она выглядела такой расстроенной и хрупкой. Мне было больно видеть ее такой.

– Белла! Вот ты где. Нас сегодня раньше отпустили. Это ведь первый день. Пойдем в отель. – Белла подняла голову в ответ на голос на Майка.

– Привет ребята. – она сказала. Я понял, что что-то не так, потому что ее голос звучал как-то безжизненно. Белла встала и направилась обратно в зал. С какой радости она идет в зал?

– Белла…куда ты идешь? Отель в другой стороне. – я спросил.

Не поворачиваясь, она ответила. – Мне надо забрать вещи, и тогда мы сможем вернуться в отель. – по крайней мере это логичный ответ.

– В этом нет нужды. – она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на меня, нахмурившись, пока я не поднял руку с ее сумкой.

– Ой. Хорошо. Спасибо Эдвард. – она подошла ко мне, собираясь забрать сумку, но я не дал ей этого сделать.

– Эдва… – она начала, но я остановил ее. Я знал, что на начнет ругаться со мной, потому что я собрался нести ее сумку. Она может быть такой упрямой.

– Белла у тебя выдался сложный день. Ты столько раз переделывала упражнения из-за Рейда. Не спорь, потому что это не сработает. – я до сих пор не мог поверить, что Рейд заставил ее переделать упражнения, и понимал, что ей или уже болят, или скоро начнут болеть мышцы из-за того, что она переработалась. Я заметил, как она вздрогнула, и понял что-то не так. Должно быть, это как-то связанно с Рейдом, потому что она вздрогнула после того, как я упомянул его имя.

– Белла, что случилось, и пожалуйста, не смей говорить что ничего. – я умолял, глядя ей в глаза. Я хотел, чтобы она могла доверить мне все; я не мог видеть ее такой.

– Позже. – она ответила. Я обрадовался, что она скажет мне, но все еще волновался и не смог удержаться от неоднократных взглядов на нее на пути к отелю. Добравшись до отеля, Майк и Тайлер объявили, что они собираются передохнуть, потому что очень устали. Я закатил глаза. Если кто-нибудь и устал и нуждался в отдыхе, так это Белла.

– Белла если тебе _что-либо _понадобится, разбуди меня. – Майк сказал подмигивая. Я чуть не зарычал. Он сделал ударение на слове "что-либо", отчего во мне проснулось желание засунуть его в пояс невинности и отдать ключ Годзилле. Белла села в кресло, и было видно, что она в раздумьях. Она такая красивая, но даже не осознает этого.

– Белла, о чем ты думаешь? – я спросил тихо, и она посмотрела на меня. Майк и Тайлер уже спали, мне не хотелось их будить и портить время наедине с Беллой.

– Как провести свободное время. – она ответила. Я задумался над тем, чем мы можем заняться. Я вспомнил, что она как-то говорила, что скучает по возможности поплавать. Она плавала все свое свободное время, когда жила в Аризоне, а в Форксе такой возможности нету из-за холодной погоды. Я точно знал, что в этом отеле есть бассейн. На моем лице растянулась широкая улыбка, когда я понял, что она, скорее всего, не будет помнить, что говорила мне об этом, и не осознает насколько соскучилась по бассейну, пока не окажется в нем.

– Белла, можно у тебя кое-что спросить? – я мог слышать нетерпение в моем голосе.

– Ты уже спросил, но давай еще. – _Язва_.

– Ты бы не хотела поплавать со мной? – я немного занервничал, когда спрашивал ее, опасаясь, что она скажет нет. Когда она улыбнулась, я расслабился.

– Эдвард, я с удовольствием поплаваю с тобой. – она ответила. Счастье поглотило меня, и я улыбнулся. Я был рад, что она счастлива.

– Отлично. Можешь переодеться в ванной. Выходи как будешь готова, я подожду тебя здесь. – я знал, что переоденусь быстрее ее и не хотел, чтобы Майк или Тайлер проснулись и застали ее наполовину обнаженной. Я надел черные плавки и сменил потную майку на простую белую. Белла вышла из ванной в топе и шортах. Я увидел, что верх ее купальника завязывался на шее и был голубой. – Готова? – я спросил.

– Да! – она ответила. В приятной тишине мы пошли в бассейн. Добравшись до места, мы увидели, что одни внутри.

– Давай сначала пойдем в джакузи? – я предложил. Мне немного болели мышцы от сегодняшнего, но я прекрасно знал, что Белла испытывает намного больше боли. Теплая вода в джакузи поможет.

– Конечно. – когда Белла ответила, я снял майку и снова посмотрел на нее. Она уставилась на меня с открытым ртом.

– Знаешь Белла; пялиться не прилично. – я сказал шутливым тоном. Она покраснела, становясь сразу ярко-красной, я изо всех сил сдерживал смех.

– Извини. – она пробормотал достаточно громко, чтобы я услышал, и отвела глаза. Я больше не мог сдерживать смех. Она просто очаровательна.

– Ты прощена Белла. – я сказал сквозь смех. Когда Белла сняла майку и шорты, я думал, моя челюсть встретится с землей. Она была неотразима. Я наблюдал, как она шла к джакузи, как ее бедра покачиваются с каждым шагом. Она обернулась, покраснела и пересекла руки на груди.

– И кто теперь пялится? – она спросила и снова пошла к джакузи. Это вернуло меня на землю, я побежал за ней к джакузи и залез внутрь, когда Белла села. Я сел напротив ее.

– Белла извини меня за то, что я пялился на тебя. Если ты меня простишь, я сделаю тебе массаж. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прости меня и, пожалуйста не злись на меня. – я добавил про массаж, потому что знал, он ей поможет.

Белла засмеялась. – Все ты прощен, а массаж звучит хорошо. – я был удивлен, но рад, что она не начала спорить. Я улыбнулся и передвинулся поближе к ней. Я схватил ее за талию и посадил между своих ног. Я начал массажировать ей плечи и услышал крошечный стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ. Я улыбнулся на ее реакцию и хихикнул, когда увидел, она покраснела так, что даже ее шея стала розовой.

– Я так понимаю, ты наслаждаешься массажем? – я не смог сдержаться. Лично я наслаждался возможностью сделать ей массаж. Ее кожа такая гладкая, теплая и мягкая.

– Да. Ты не представляешь как восхитительно я себя чувствую. – рад, что ей так нравится.

– Вообще-то представляю. – я сказал себе, надеясь она не услышит. Я продолжил делать ей массаж в тишине, а потом понял, что Белла до сих пор не сказала мне, что случилось после ленча.

– Уже наступило 'позже'? – я спросил тихо.

– Да, думаю уже 'позже'. – она начала рассказывать мне, что случилось. Я обнял ее за талию, крепко прижимая к себе. Мне была так ее жалко, и в то же время, я был так зол на Рейда за то, что он сделал. Она такого не заслужила, что она вообще ему сделала! Когда она закончила рассказ, я ничего не сказал, опасаясь, что моя вспыльчивость возьмет верх надо мной. Я прижал ее сильнее к себе; чтобы дать ей знать, что она всегда может ко мне обратится, и успокоится самому.

– Белла, мне так жаль. – я извинился.

– Какого черта ты извиняешься, Эдвард? – неужели не ясно? Как кто-то мог так поступить с ангелом?

– Я прошу прощения из-за того, что это…_существо_ так с тобою поступило. Ты не должна была переживать такое, ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения к себе. – я снова начал массажировать ее плечи, и почувствовал как она расслабилась. Я не смог сдержаться и поцеловал ее затылок. Это казалось таким естественным, что мне захотелось снова поцеловать ее, но я сдержал порыв.

– Итак, почему ты пообещал мне сделать массаж, хотя сам прекрасно знал, что я тебя прощу, потому что я никогда не была и не буду зла на тебя? – спросила Белла. Я знал, что она задаст этот вопрос. Она всегда такая наблюдательная и любопытная.

– Потому что по тебе было видно, что он тебе нужен, а сама ты никогда не попросила бы меня об этом. – я просто ответил. Она засмеялась.

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь. – она обвинила меня. Я подумал, что все еще хочу узнать побольше всего о ней.

– Это плохо? – я спросил, мои губы слегка задели ее ухо.

– Нет.

– Хорошо. – я встал, вылез из джакузи и протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Она быстро взялась за нее и, как только, вылезла, я подхватил ее на руки и пошел к бассейну. Быстрый план сформировался в голове. Мы еще не плавали, и она наверняка не залезет в бассейн, потому что только что с джакузи и ее коже распарена. Я всего лишь хотел ускорить процесс. Она крепко обняла меня за шею. Думаю, она поняла, что я собираюсь ее бросить в бассейн и не намеривалась падать одна.

– Эдвард, даже не см… – я прыгнул в бассейн. Вода была прохладной, но мне все равно. Я всплыл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Беллу всплывающей. Я улыбнулся ей, а она удивила меня тем, что показала мне язык и стала уплывать прочь от меня. Я быстро поймал ее, и мы начали бороться и плескаться. Спустя пять минут я прижал ее к бортику бассейна, но она не смотрела на меня, как бы я ее не убеждал.

– Бел-ла. – я заныл. Да я, Эдвард Каллен, опустился до нытья, чтобы уговорить Беллу посмотреть на меня. Она засмеялась и все также отказалась посмотреть на меня.

– Я не посмотрю на тебя, пока ты не извинишься. – я знал, что она всего лишь играет, но, в любом случае, решил ей подыграть.

– Хорошо Белла, мне жаль, что я бросил тебя в бассейн, но я ведь тоже намок, так что мы равны.

– Эдвард? А ты сделаешь мне еще массаж? – она спросила милым голоском. Я удивлен, что она попросила. Она обычно ни у кого ничего не просит. Она такая бескорыстная.

– Конечно! Только попроси и я тут же тебе его сделаю. – я говорил честно. Что бы она ни попросила, я сделаю для нее.

– Хорошо! Извинения приняты. Ты прощен. – она наконец-то развернулась и наши глаза встретились. Я почувствовал что-то между нами, хотя и не знал что это. Слова Эммета зазвучали у меня в голове. _Наклонись к ней, чтобы поцеловать, и если она наклонится в ответ, значит, ты ей тоже нравишься. _Я знаю, что очень хочу поцеловать Беллу прямо сейчас, а также знаю, что другого такого момента не будет.

– Белла… – я прошептал.

Белла и я стали наклоняться к друг другу; наши рты в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, я понял, что мои чувства к Белле намного сильнее тех, что я думал. Когда наши рты были в сантиметре друг от друга, то, что должно было, быть лучшим моментом в моей жизни закончилось, даже не начавшись, когда мы были прерваны чьим-то вскриком,

– ЭДВАРД!


	7. Прелестная Белла и пари у бассейна

**Прелестная Белла и пари у бассейна**

_Белла_

– ЭДВАРД! – мои глаза открылись, когда кто-то выкрикнул имя Эдварда. Я и Эдвард повернули головы по направлению звука. Я покраснела, когда поняла, в какой близости находятся наши тела, и что одна рука Эдварда покоится на моем бедре.

– ЭДВАРД! ДЯДЯ ЭДВАРД! – прелестный малыш бежал к нам. У него были светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Он выглядел на три или четыре годика. Я бросила взгляд на Эдварда и увидела радость на его лице, но в его глазах читалась грусть. Мне стала интересно, почему он грустит, и я поставила себе галочку в уме, что надо спросить потом.

– Привет Лукас. Посмотри, как ты вырос с нашей последней встречи. Где мама и папа? – рука Эдварда оставалась на моем бедре.

– Папочка там. – он показал себе за спину, и я увидела Эммета. Получается, Эммет и Эдвард общаются ближе, чем я думала. – Он сказал мне не заходить пока, потому что ты ему этого не простишь, но мамочка сказала мне слушать папочку только если он говорит то же, что и мамочка, например, держаться за руки, когда переходишь дорогу. – сказал Лукас, невинно улыбаясь.

Эдвард и я посмотрели на Эммета, который поднял руки, показывая, что он здесь ни при чем. Внезапно я осознала, что Эммет, должно быть, видел наш почти поцелуй и хотел, чтобы мы поцеловались, т.к. попросил Лукаса не мешать. Я почувствовала, как румянец появляется на моих щеках. Лукас впервые посмотрел на меня, и я увидела, как его глаза расширились, и услышала, как он охнул. Он посмотрел на Эдварда, снова на меня, а потом снова на Эдварда.

– Дядя Эдвард она такая красивая. – он прошептал Эдварду, но я услышала. Я снова покраснела, а Эдвард хихикнул. Серьезно, я краснею от комплемента маленького мальчика, что со мной не так?

– Да, она красивая. – ответил Эдвард и, кажется, поцеловал мою голову. Я еще больше покраснела.

– Почему бы тебе не сказать об этом Белле? – Эдвард сказал Лукасу шепотом, который я должна была услышать. Лукас снова посмотрел на меня и смущенно улыбнулся.

– Ты очень красивая, Белла.

– Спасибо Лукас. – я ответила робко.

– Эдвард, а я могу называть ее Прелестная Белла? – Лукас спросил Эдварда.

– Ты должен спросить у Беллы, Лукас.

– Белла, я могу называть тебя Прелестная Белла? – он спросил меня.

Неважно насколько ошибочным было имя, я не могла сказать 'нет' такому замечательному ребенку. Я кивнула, а он широко улыбнулся и захлопал в ладоши.

– Да! Спасибо, Прелестная Белла.

– Лукас, мы должны вернуться домой, пока мама не начала волноваться. Скажи до свидание дяде Эдварду и Белле, чтобы они могли вернуться к своему прежнему занятию. – сказал Эммет откуда стоял. Я посмотрела на него, а он подмигнул мне.

– До свидания дядя Эдвард, пока Прелестная Белла. Я ведь тебя еще увижу? – Лукас казался таким грустным, что надо прощаться.

– Да Люк, ты еще увидишь Прелестную Беллу. – Лукас обрадовался, когда Эдвард сообщил хорошую новость. Лукас посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

– Клянешься? – он спросил, выставляя мизинец.

– Клянусь. – я пообещала и сцепила свой мизинец с его. Он снова улыбнулся и побежал к Эммету, и они ушли вместе. Несколько минут мы с Эдвардом стояли в тишине.

– Он такой милый. Хотя не очень похож на Эммета. – я сказала Эдварду.

– Да, у него красота матери и характер Эммета.

– Сколько Лукасу? – я спросила. Эммет выглядел на 25, значит, отцом стал довольно рано.

– Эммету 24, Розали, его жене, тоже 24, а Лукасу 4. – я кивнула, переваривая полученную информацию.

Неизвестно сколько времени мы простояли с Эдвардом в тишине. Мои мысли возвращались к нашему - почти - поцелую. Эдвард тоже наклонился ко мне, это ведь что-то значит, только, возможно, он просто погрузился в момент и не понимал, что делает. Скорее всего, так и есть. Эдвард очевидно настолько погрузился в момент, что не понимал, что делает.

По лицу Эдварда я поняла, что он пытается угадать, о чем думаю я. Не дав ему возможность спросить — потому что, как только я посмотрю ему в глаза, я расскажу все свои мысли, а я этого делать совсем не хочу — я нехотя уплыла от Эдварда. Кажется, он расстроился.

– Давай поплаваем. Я уже и не помню последний раз, когда мне выпадала такая возможность! – я сказала ему. Он сразу же улыбнулся, все следы его грусти ушли, и он подплыл ко мне.

– Я знаю. Я вспомнил, как ты говорила мне, что скучаешь по плаванию, поэтому я и пригласил тебя поплавать. – как он может помнить тот разговор? Я совсем о нем забыла.

– Эдвард…я… – у меня не было слов. Он такой милый, я хочу его поцеловать.

– Белла, – я повернулась и увидела Майка и Тайлера входящих в зал. _Вот "классно"_, я подумала, когда они оба запрыгнули в бассейн и подплыли к нам. Я не пропустила гневный взгляд Майка, брошенный Эдварду, и не пропустила, как Майк оглядел меня с ног до головы. Я в купальнике перед парнями…чудесно.

Мы стояли в натянутой тишине несколько минут, пока Тайлер не нарушил ее.

– Может, пойдем в бассейн на улице?

Мы быстро согласились и, проплыв под перегородкой, оказались на улице.

Наружный бассейн был немного прохладнее из-за легкого зимнего ветерка и температуры на улице. Вокруг бассейна лежал тонкий слой снега.

– Каллен, спорю, что я продержусь под водой дольше тебя.

Я фыркнула. Я знаю, что это нормально когда тестостерон подстрекает парней к соревнованиям, но Майк явно переходит все границы.

– Рад за тебя Ньютон. – монотонно ответил Эдвард.

– Ты боишься проиграть? – я увидела, как Эдвард закатил глаза.

– Белла и Тайлер, вы судите. Кто первый всплывает, проигрывает. Белла, ты считаешь. – Эдвард сказал, пока он и Майк подготавливались к 'соревнованию'.

– Когда я скажу 'начали', вы должны нырнуть. И не ждать пока второй нырнет. – я сказала, чтобы уточнить правила. Эдвард и Майк кивнули.

– 1-2-3-НАЧАЛИ. – они исчезли под водой.

– Как ты думаешь, кто выиграет? – я задала вопрос Тайлеру через 20 секунд.

– Честно, я думаю Эдвард. Майк так старается произвести на тебя впечатление, что становится настоящим треплом, а когда проигрывает, заключает разные пари с Эдвардом, чтобы доказать тебе, что хоть в чем-то лучше Эдварда. – меня поразила откровенность Тайлера.

Я сочувствовала Эдварду за то, что он принял участие в этом споре только чтобы заткнуть Майка, а в реальности Майк начнет заключать только больше пари.

Мы увидели горстку пузырьков с места, где был Майк, и я знала, что он близок к проигрышу. Майк выплыл, задыхаясь. Я подошла к Эдварду и шлепнула его по плечу, давая знать, что пора всплывать. Эдвард всплыл улыбаясь. У него не было отдышки, как у Майка.

– Поздравляю. – я сказала Эдварду шепотом. Я могла говорить лишь шепотом, потому что Эдвард выглядел неотразимо. На мокрого Эдварда определенно стоит посмотреть.

– А я получу приз? – пошутил Эдвард.

– Ага, призом тебе будет Майк, заключающий огромное множество пари. И он не успокоится, пока не выиграет хотя бы одно. – я сообщила ему печальную новость. К моему удивлению он усмехнулся.

– Это я уже понял.

– Готов к спорам? – я спросила его фальшивым взволнованным голосом. Он рассмеялся надо мной и пошел к Майку и Тайлеру, чтобы узнать следующее пари.

Через 10 минут Тайлер включился в игру. Глупые споры продолжались уже больше получаса. Некоторые были просто смешными, например, у кого самые длинные волосы под мышками, или у кого самые красивые ногти, или кого объятие крепче.

Я устала и проголодалась. Я заметила, что и Эдварду начали надоедать эти споры. Мне было так жалко Эдварда, что хотелось сказать Майку просто отвалить. Я заметила, как Эдвард довольно часто поглядывал на меня, тем самым заставляя краснеть.

– Все ребята последнее пари, я голодная. – я сказала им. Я, Эдвард и Тайлер повернулись к Майку в ожидании вердикта. Он казался в глубокой задумчивости, а потом повернулся ко мне.

– Белла, спорим, я простою на снеге у бассейна дольше тебя.

Мне действительно было наплевать, что он спорит со мной — мне просто хотелось покончить с этим. Я кивнула и вылезла с бассейна, приготавливаясь к спору.

– Правила таковы: ты не имеешь права касаться бассейна. Ты не можешь опускать ногу в бассейн, чтобы согреться.

– Хорошо.

– Эй, Белла? Хочешь сделать пари интереснее?

– Без разницы, Майк. – я начала терять терпение, и Эдвард, должно быть, заметил, потому что положил руку мне на ногу и стал поглаживать ее. Я сразу же расслабилась, удивительно, как я реагирую на прикосновения Эдварда. Я улыбнулась ему, показывая свою благодарность.

– Если я выигрываю, ты сходишь со мной как минимум на 3 свидания.

Майк все еще мой друг так, что ничего страшного не случится, если я проиграю.

– А если выиграю я, то ты должен будешь побрить свои ноги и подмышки. – Майк кивнул в согласие.

После трех минут на снегу мои ноги онемели, и меня начало трясти.

– Белла ты в порядке? Где само холодно? – Эдвард спросил, бархатный голос полон беспокойства.

– Я не чувствую ног, а так все хорошо. – я заверила его. Он накрыл мои пальцы теплыми руками, чтобы согреть их. Эдвард такой милый и заботливый, и я знаю, как бы я его не хотела, я никогда не буду достойна его.

Я искоса глянула на Майка, его руки были сложены на груди, а ноги слегка розовые, как и мои.

– Белла! Ты заболеешь. – Эдвард воскликнул, когда я немного хлюпнула носом.

– Нет, не заболею Эдвард. – он посмотрел на меня с недоверием. – У меня сильный иммунитет. – я сказала, вызывая у него улыбку.

– Ты единственная в своем роде, Белла. – Эдвард сказал усмехнувшись. Я лишь улыбнулась.

– ЛАЗЕЙКА! – я услышала восклицание Майка. – Тайлер брызгай на меня водой, чтобы я согрелся. Я лишь сказал, что мне и Белле нельзя касаться воды, но это не запрещает тебе брызгать водой на меня.

Тайлер начал обрызгивать Майка водой, и я посмотрела на Эдварда, ожидая, что и он последует примеру Тайлера. А он только стоял довольный, улыбаясь мне. Круто, сначала он беспокоится о моем здоровье, а потом не хочет помочь мне согреться?

– Что? – я спросила его.

– Ты выиграешь пари. – я посмотрела на него с недоверием. Откуда ему знать выиграю я или нет?

– Когда подует ветер, Майку будет настолько холодно из-за воды, что его инстинкты подскажут ему прыгнуть в теплую воду. – это все объясняет. Я улыбнулась Эдварду в благодарность за его сообразительность.

Нам пришлось подождать около 20 секунд, чтобы подул ветер. Майк завизжал, как девчонка, и прыгнул в бассейн, не задумываясь.

Когда он всплыл, на его лице отражалось непонимание, пока он не понял, что случилось и какие последствия у его проигрыша.

– Вот черт. – я рассмеялась.

– Радуйся Майк. Я ведь могла сказать, что тебе придется сделать эпиляцию зоны бикини, так что будь доволен, что тебе придется лишь побрить ноги. – я не смогла сдержать смех от ужаса, отразившегося на лице Майка, когда я упомянула эпиляцию.

– Белла, пожалуйста, вернись в бассейн. – я забыла, что все еще стою на холоде, быстро прыгнула в бассейн и поблагодарила Эдварда за напоминание.

– Не за что Белла. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. – он обнял меня. Его кожа такая теплая.

– Боже, Белла. Ты просто ледышка. – Эдвард начал растирать мои руки, пытаясь согреть меня.

– Извини. – я пробормотала. Я обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Майка и Тайлера, возвращающихся во внутренний бассейн.

– Не извиняйся Белла. – Эдвард сказал мне и потянул за собой внутрь.

Мы вылезли с бассейна и направились к нашим вещам, чтобы обсохнуть.

– Что теперь будем делать? – спросил Тайлер.

– Думаю, пойдем, поужинаем. Сейчас где-то 5:30, поэтому ресторан должен быть открыт. После этого Майк выполнит свое 'наказание', а потом посмотрим фильмы или что-нибудь еще. – парни согласились (Майк понял, что он никак не выкрутится от последствий спора) и мы направились к ресторану.

Эдвард случайно взял меня за руку и мое сердце запело. Это хороший знак! Это начало. Я не смогла не думать, взял ли он мою руку, чтобы помочь мне согреться, или по причине, на которую я надеялась: он хотел держаться за руки со мной.

Эдвард улыбнулся мне, и я с удовольствием ответила на улыбку. Он поднял руку, которой держал мою к губам, и поцеловал тыльную сторону моей ладони. Мое дыхание сбилось; я покраснела и остановилась. Эдвард улыбнулся и наклонился ко мне, его губы у моего уха.

– Дыши Белла. – он прошептал мне на ухо и поцеловал мою щеку. Я шумно вдохнула, и мы продолжили идти.

Теперь нет смысла отрицать очевидное: между мной и Эдвардом что-то есть. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку, которая оставалась на моем лице всю дорогу до ресторана.

_Эдвард_

На пути в ресторан в отеле, я взял Беллу за руку. Ее ручка была такая маленькая, и все же полностью подходила моей. Я почувствовал облегчение, что она не вытянула ее, пока мы шли.

Я посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся. Как ты можешь не улыбаться, когда видишь самую прекрасную девушку на Земле? Она улыбнулась в ответ, а я поднес ее руку губам и поцеловал. Она остановилась, и я услышал, как ее дыхание сбилось. Она покраснела, и я понял, что Белла не дышит, поэтому наклонился к ней.

– Дыши Белла. – я прошептал, а потом поцеловал ее щеку. Мы не смогли закончить то, что начали в бассейне, поэтому я хотел показать, что мои чувства не изменились.

Она глубоко вдохнула, и мы пошли дальше. Краем глаза я видел ее улыбку и почувствовал облегчение, что ей понравилось, что я сделал.

Начиная с джакузи и до этого момента; я понял, что между мной и Беллой теперь существует не только дружба.


	8. Веселое бритье и просмотр фильмов

**Веселое бритье и просмотр фильмов**

_Белла_

– Да, ужин был что надо. – Майк воскликнул, шмякнувшись на кровать. Я не могла не согласиться. Шведский стол, на выбор спагетти, салаты, булочки, курица и т.д., что мне стало плохо даже от мыли об этом.

Конечно Майк сразу же захотел устроить конкурс "кто больше съест", но я быстро приструнила их, сказав, что не собираюсь смотреть какие они свиньи.

Голос Эдвард вырвал меня из моих мыслей.

– Майк, насколько я помню за тобой должок. – у меня такое чувство, что Эдвард от души насладится страданиями Майка, поэтому решила, что и мне стоит сделать все несколько забавнее.

– Майк. Ванна. Живо. – я крикнула и направилась в ванную. Он повиновался и шел сразу же за Тайлером и Эдвардом. Мне пришлось приложить силы, чтобы не засмеяться с желания Майка попасть поскорее в ванную.

Как только он вошел, я похлопала по тумбочке, приглашая его сесть. Я включила воду, взяла мочалку и смочила его ноги, пока раковина заполнялась теплой водой. Я взяла свой крем для бритья с запахом ванили и начала наносить на его ноги.

Я почувствовала, как Майк слегка трясется, пока я намазываю его ноги кремом, и мне пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

– Майк, чего ты трясешься? Она же еще даже брить не начала. – могу поспорить Тайлер со всех сил старался не рассмеяться, но невозможно не заметить веселье в его голосе.

Я взяла бритву и побрила только половину его голени, как мне пришлось окунуть бритву в воду. Я так привыкла, что обычно успеваю сделать 3 или 4 дорожки прежде чем очистить бритву, но потом поняла что у Майка намного больше волос, поэтому процесс может затянуться, если я хочу получить хороший результат. Я слышала глубокой размеренное дыхание Майка и заметила, что он смотрит на все, кроме своей ноги.

Закончив с голенями, я скинула его ноги с тумбочки и села на колени на пол, чтобы побрить его икры. Я услышала, как он охнул, и посмотрела на него: глаза зажмурены. Я же еще не начала брить! Я решила не обращать внимания на странное поведение Майка и приступила к работе.

После нескольких махов, кто-то прорычал позади меня. Я повернулась и увидела, как Эдвард гневно взирает на Майка. _Подождите! Это что, Эдвард только что рычал?_

Майк открыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов. Я решила немного разрядить атмосферу. Я закончила с его левой ногой и принялась за его правую икру. Я брила ногу, а потом резко остановилась.

– Упс!

Майк резко открыл глаза. Я даже и не заметила, как он их закрыл.

– Что значит 'упс'? – безумными глазами он стал осматривать свою ногу.

Я слегка повернула голову к Эдварду и Тайлеру и подмигнула им, мы начали смеяться.

– Майк, успокойся. Я сказала 'упс', потому что поняла, что пропустила несколько волос. А теперь не двигайся и дай мне закончить. Скоро уже все. – мне стало его жалко.

Я быстро побрила его ногу, а потом взяла свой увлажняющий крем и выжала себе на руку. Я уже собиралась нанести его на ногу Майка, когда он внезапно спрыгнул с тумбочки.

– Белла, что это за ерунда, и почему ты хочешь намазать меня ею?

– Ну, Майк, это называется увлажняющий крем и обычно люди наносят его после бритья, чтобы не появилось раздражение. – я честно всего лишь хотела помочь ему.

– Уммм…я думаю, я обойдусь без этого. С меня хватит и того. – думаю он прав.

Я не хотела, чтобы крем пропал зря, поэтому закинула ногу на туалет и растерла крем по ней. Я поменяла ногу и повторила процедуру. Я повернулась и увидела, как все три парня уставились на меня.

– Майк, думаю тебе лучше самому побрить подмышки, потому что я обязательно тебя порежу и тогда, когда ты будешь пользоваться дезодорантом, тебе будет очень больно. Просто покажись, когда закончишь. – и я говорила чистую правду. Я сама себя раню, а что будет с Майком, я и представить боюсь.

Я вышла из ванной, села в кресло и включила телевизор.

_Майкл_

– Майк. Ванна. Живо. – я побежал в ванную, мечтая побыстрее расправится с этим.

Когда я зашел, Белла похлопала по тумбочке. Это выглядело так сексуально, что мне пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, пока она намачивала мои ноги, чтобы не стать очень уж "радостным" снизу от моих мыслей о Белле.

Она стала наносить на мои ноги крем для бритья. _Почему с запахом ванили? _Почему это обязательно должен быть какой-нибудь девичий запах?

– Майк, чего ты трясешься? Она же еще даже брить не начала. – я даже не заметил, что трясусь. Белла, наверное, подумала, что я тряпка. Черт.

Пока Белла брила мои ноги, я глубоко дышал. Мне казалось, что я становлюсь не мужчиной. Просто все казалось таким неправильным и странным. Но т.к. меня брила Белла, было еще терпимо. Раз она этого от меня хотела, я сделаю это и докажу ей, что я сделаю все для нее, и я подхожу ей больше Каллена. Но для осторожности я решил не смотреть на свои ноги, чтобы не разволноваться и не показать себя дураком перед Беллой.

Я увидел, как Белла слезла с тумбочки, и чуть не умер, когда увидел, как она села на колени передо мной. Мои мысли выбрали непристойное направление, и я охнул, когда понял, что не смогу сдерживать свою ум…проблему долго. Мне придет такой конец, если кто-нибудь заметит. Я закрыл глаза и попытался представить бабушку в нижнем белье, но изображение Белла, садящейся на колени передо мной, всплывало в самый не подходящий момент, ухудшая ситуацию.

Я услышал рычание, а, открыв глаза, увидел Каллена, смотрящего гневно на меня. Вот черт. Он знает. Это плохо. Это очень, очень плохо. Я снова закрыл глаза, хотя в этом не было необходимости, т.к. рычание Каллена быстро избавило меня от проблемы.

– Упс! – _Что!_

Я открыл глаза.

– Что значит 'упс'? – я осмотрел ноги в поисках этого 'упс'. Тайлер и Каллен разразились истерическим смехом неизвестно чего, пока я сходил с ума; мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мои совершенные ноги испортили порезом или чем-то еще.

– Майк, успокойся. Я сказала 'упс' потому что поняла, что пропустила несколько волос. А теперь не двигайся и дай мне закончить. Скоро уже все.

Какое счастье! Она правду сказала, потому что закончила через несколько минут.

Мне стало страшно, когда я увидел, как она что-то выжала себе на руки и стала подносить это к моим ногам; черт, я более чем согласен, чтобы они касались меня, но только без этого вещества на них.

– Белла, что это за ерунда, и почему ты хочешь намазать меня ею?

– Ну, Майк, это называется увлажняющий крем и обычно люди наносят его после бритья, чтобы не появилось раздражение. – Черт нет. Увлажняющий крем — это для девок.

– Уммм…я думаю, я обойдусь без этого. С меня хватит и того. – честно, бритые ноги — это и так ужасно, но если я их еще и увлажню, это будет очень постыдно и странно.

Белла удивила меня тем, что начала увлажнять свои собственные ноги. Зрелище было таким возбуждающим, что я бы смотрел и смотрел.

– Майк, думаю тебе лучше самому побрить подмышки, потому что я обязательно тебя порежу и тогда, когда ты будешь пользоваться дезодорантом, тебе будет очень больно. Просто покажись когда закончишь. – черт. Я хотел, чтобы она побрила мои подмышки, заодно почувствовав мои бицепсы.

Белла вышла, и скоро за ней последовали Тайлер и Каллен, оставляя меня для выяснения техники бритья подмышек без вреда для здоровья.

_Чудесно…_

_Белла_

Эдвард и Тайлер вышли из ванной сразу после меня. Я как раз включала телевизор. Эдвард лег на кровать у окна, а Тайлер сел на другую. Я бросила пульт Эдварду.

– Выбери, что тебе нравится. Мне без разницы. – мне действительно без разницы что смотреть, главное смотреть.

– Только если ты присоединишься ко мне на кровати. – Эдвард похлопал рядом с собой. Я живо выбралась из кресла и залезла на кровать.

– Так лучше? – спросила я.

– Намного. – он ответил с изогнутой улыбкой. Кажется, он справился со злостью.

Спустя несколько минут мы услышали ряд неприличных выражений, доносящихся из ванной.

– Я лучше проверю Майка. – я попыталась сесть, но Эдвард обвил руку вокруг моей талии и притянул обратно на кровать.

– Обещай, что вернешься на это место? – он игриво прошептал, достаточно громко, чтобы я услышала.

– Обещаю. – как будто я могу сказать нет.

Я зашла в ванную и застала Майка, прыгающего на одной ноге, схватившись за подмышку.

– Что случилось Майк? Что ты сделал? – хотя это было забавным зрелищем, я чувствовала себя виноватой,, ведь это я заставила его побрить подмышки.

– Так жжет! Что я не так сделал?

– Ты использовал крем для бритья или по крайней мере воду? – единственное, что я могу предположить.

– Ум…нет…– щеки Майка стали розоватыми.

– Ладно, теперь не забудь воспользоваться кремом для бритья и все будет отлично. – я вышла из ванной и вернулась на кровать к Эдварду.

– Что вы ребята выбрали?

– "Вакансия на жертву". – ответил Тайлер.

– А это не тот фильм, где одни застряли в отеле, а вторые пытаются их убить? – я никогда не любила ужастики. После страшных фильмом мне обязательно надо посмотреть веселый, чтобы избежать кошмаров.

И конечно, т.к. они застряли в отеле, я стану настоящим параноиком.

– Вообще-то, в мотеле. – уточнил Тайлер, не отворачиваясь от телевизора.

Отлично мне уже не так страшно, теперь я буду бояться ночевать в мотеле.

– Белла, в чем дело? – Эдвард всегда знает, если со мной что-то не так.

– Ничего такого. Я просто не очень люблю ужасы. – призналась я.

– Если так тебе будет спокойней, не думаю что этот фильм очень страшный. – сказал Эдвард убедительно улыбаясь.

Мне надо было вспомнить, что у людей бывают разные понятия о том насколько фильм страшный.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Спустя сорок пять минут я сидела, свернувшись в комок, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Эдварда, но так, чтобы одним лазом видеть телевизор.

– Ты вроде сказал что этот фильм не страшный. – я напугана до чертиков. Даже, несмотря на Эдварда, подсказывающего, когда покажут страшные моменты, я все равно испугалась. Мы все переоделись в пижамы, Тайлер и Майк уснули вскоре после начала фильма.

– Белла если хочешь мы выключим. – я посмотрела в глаза Эдварда, и даже в темноте увидела в них беспокойство.

– Пожалуйста. Только скажи как фильм закончится. – я не знаю его концовку, а мои сны будут как раз концовкой фильма. Я такого счастья не хочу.

– Плохие парни умрут, а пара выживет. – сойдет. Я дотянулась до пульта и начала переключать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь веселого. Если придется я буду смотреть, даже "Dora"*. Я наткнулась на "Король Лев" и обрадовалась, что он только начался.

– Белла, по каким причинам ты хочешь посмотреть "Король Лев"? – Эдвард передвинул нас так, что мы лежали на кровати, и я перевернулась, чтобы видеть телевизор.

– Во-первых, это Дисней, независимо от возраста ты можешь смотреть Диснеевские мультики, а во-вторых, мне нужно посмотреть веселый фильм или шоу после ужастиков, чтобы предотвратить появление кошмаров. – заявила я.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я подождал, пока ты заснешь? – меня очень тронула его забота. На моем лице растянулась улыбка.

– Нет, все хорошо. Засыпай. Со мной все будет в порядке. – заверила я его. Я повернулась к телевизору и почувствовала, как Эдвард гладит меня по волосам. Я сразу же успокоилась. Я поняла, когда он уснул, потому что его пальцы остановились, и я услышала его спокойное дыхание. Мне очень нравился "Король Лев", хотя в некоторых моментах он и грустный.

Когда заиграла песня 'Can you feel the Love Tonight', я задумалась о том, что произошло между мной и Эдвардом. Я уверена, что почувствовала в бассейне любовь. Честно мне кажется, я уже влюбляюсь в Эдварда. Я перевернулась и посмотрела на Эдварда, который мирно спал. Я убрала несколько прядок с его лица, прежде чем выключить телевизор.

Я задумалась, стоит ли мне спать на кровати с Эдвардом или в кресле. Я решила: в кресле. Я не уверена, что Эдвард хочет спасть со мной на одной кровати, и я не уверена, что смогу заснуть в такой близости с ним. Я медленно встала и вздрогнула от потери тепла, которое мне обеспечивало тело Эдварда. Я взяла подушку с кровати, направилась к креслу и заснула, как только моя голова коснулась подушки.

_Эдвард_

Я проснулся посреди ночи, когда почувствовал, что что-то не так. Я попытался нашарить рукой Беллу, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все хорошо, но когда не нашел ее рядом с собой, я сел. Моим глазам понадобилось две секунды, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте. Я нашел Беллу свернувшуюся клубочком в кресле.

Я встал и подошел к Белле. Я поднял ее и понес к кровати. Она начала шевелится.

– Все хорошо, Белла. Просто засыпай. – я прошептал, пока клал ее на кровать. Она сразу же заснула, а я лег рядом с ней. Я обнял ее, а она прижалась ко мне. Я заметил, как мы полностью подходим друг другу.

Я попытался понять, почему Белла заснула в кресле, и решил просто спросить у нее завтра. Я заснул, обнимая Беллу и зная, что она в безопасности.

_Белла_

Я проснулась ото лучшего сна в моей жизни. Я подняла руки и потянулась. Но вскоре поняла, что от такого жеста должна была оказаться на полу. Я ведь заснула в кресле. Как я оказалась на кровати? Я открыла глаза и увидел два зеленых смотрящих на меня.

– Доброе утро Белла.

– Ум…привет.

Эдвард, должно быть, заметил мое замешательство, потому что усмехнулся.

– Я проснулся посреди ночи, чтобы увидеть, что ты спишь на кресле, поэтому и перенес тебя на кровать. А теперь не объяснишь мне, почему ты решила спать на кресле?

– Я не знала, согласен ли ты спасть со мной на одной кровати. И, если я должна была спать на полу, я выбрала спасть на кресле. – нет смысла врать. Я ужасная врунья, и Эдвард так и так все узнает.

– Белла, ты что действительно думала, что я позволю тебе спать на полу, и, если ты забыла, я пригласил тебя на кровать, что говорит о том, что я не против спать с тобой на одной кровати. – ладно, он определенно прав.

– Извини. – я пробормотала.

– Белла, не извиняйся. Ты не сделала ничего плохого. Я просто спросил.

– Ладно.

– Первое, по окончанию этих двух недель будут танцы, и мне интересно, захочешь ли ты пойти со мной. – танцы и я — две несовместимые вещи но я не могу отказать Эдварду.

– Да. Но должна предупредить: я не умею танцевать.

Он заулыбался. – Все нормально. Вопрос номер два, ты не против познакомится с частью моей семьи сегодня за ленчем.

– Разве Элис не единственная твоя сестра? – спросила я, сбитая с толку.

– Вообще-то да. Жена Эммета, Розали и Элис танцевальные инструкторы здесь. Они, и Джаспер с Эмметом очень хотят с тобою познакомиться. Я считаю, их своей семьей, поэтому и сказал часть моей семьи. Ты хочешь с ними познакомиться?

Я уже знаю Эммета и Джаспера, и они кажутся хорошими ребятами. Будем надеяться, Элис и Розали окажутся не хуже.

– Конечно.

– Большое спасибо Белла. – Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал меня в лоб. – А теперь давай собираться.


	9. Встреча с семьей

**Встреча с семьей**

_Белла_

Это утро выдалось тяжелым. Мы выполняли упражнения, поддерживающие физическую форму, и бегали все утро. Я потеряла счет времени бега после тридцати кругов и двадцати стометровок, а это всего лишь утро. Утешало лишь то, что многие заметили бритые ноги Майка.

Когда пришло время ленча, я почувствовала облегчение в связи с тем, что больше мне не придется бегать, но в, то же время, очень разнервничалась, потому что сегодня я познакомлюсь с семьей Эдварда.

– Белла, хватит.

– А? – я же ничего не делаю.

– Белла прекрати кусать губу. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Ты им понравишься, это точно. – Эдвард взял меня за руку и легонька сжал ее. Мы пошли в кафетерий, держась за руки.

Я не смогла не обратить внимания на то, как наши руки подходят друг другу. Как будто они созданы друг для друга. Когда мы подошли к кафе, я сжала своими пальцами его, в ответ он начал успокаивающе рисовать круги на тыльной стороне моей ладони.

Я быстро нашла глазами его семью. Сложно не заметить размер Эммета. Одна из девушек сидела на коленях Джаспера, и я поняла, что это Элис. У нее были короткие, черные, торчащие волосы. Она была похожа на эльфа. Подойдя ближе, я заметила, что у нее такие же пронзительные зеленые глаза, как и у Эдварда. Вторая девушка, насколько я поняла Розали, сидела рядом с Эмметом. Она была блондинкой и выглядела как супермодель. У нее было совершенное лицо, ясные голубые глаза, и хотя она сидела, могу с уверенностью сказать, она обладала идеальным телом.

– Белла, это Элис, моя сестра, Розали, и ты уже знаешь Джаспера и Эммета. Ребята, это Белла. – я помахала рукой.

– Привет. – Эдвард сел за стол рядом с Элис и Джаспером, а так как мы все еще держались за руки, то потянул меня за собой. Я сидела между ним и Элис с Джаспером, Элис начала радостно подпрыгивать на коленях Джаспера.

– Элис, если ты и дальше продолжишь так подпрыгивать, то у Джаспера возникнет маленькая проблемка. – сообщил Эдвард сестре.

– Поверь мне Эдвард; проблемка не будет маленькой. – усмехнулась Элис.

– Элис, слишком много информации. – тут я согласилась с Эдвардом. Об этом мне знать не стоит. Эти пятеро продолжили подшучивать друг над другом около пяти минут, прежде чем я решила задать вопрос.

– Ну и как вы ребята познакомились? – спросила я. Они так близки, что если бы я не знала, я бы приняла их за одну семью.

– Мы вместе выросли на Аляске. Джаспер и Роуз были нашими с Эдвардом соседями. Джаспер и я сошлись, когда нам была пять. Он спас меня от трех хулиганов на детской площадке. Тогда мы еще не начали встречаться, но Джаспер пообещал всегда защищать меня, а я сказала ему, что однажды выйду за него замуж. Официально мы начали встречаться с пятнадцати лет и вот, – Элис показала мне кольцо на правой руке. Очень красивое. – Мы _женимся_!

Каждый заметит, как Элис хочет замуж. Не сомневаюсь, она даже дни до свадьбы считает.

– Что на счет Эммета? – я заметила, что Элис совсем не упомянула Эммета. Кажется, Элис отвлек Джаспер, поэтому продолжила Розали.

– Когда Эммету было семь, он переехал в дом напротив нашего с Джаспером. Где-то спустя месяц после того, как Джаспер спас Элис. Элис и Джасперу по 22, а мне и Эммету по 24. Как бы то ни было, Эммет всегда играл с нами и однажды Эммет и я были в парке и …

Эммет не дал Розали закончить. – И мы впервые поцеловались.

Роуз дала Эммету подзатыльник и продолжила.

– Вообще-то, Эммет всегда брал с собой мишку по имени Мистер Медвежонок. А в этот раз забыл. Он начал паниковать, чуть не плакал, а Эрни Уолтерс, он был тоже в парке, назвал его плаксой. Я заступилась за Эммета и врезала Эрни. _Потом_ мы впервые поцеловались. – Роуз улыбнулась Эммету. Он улыбнулся в ответ и поцеловал ее в нос.

– Тебе было семь и ты ударила Эрнеста или Элиота или кого бы то ни было. – я конечно поняла, что Роуз не из робкого десятка и все такое, но _семь_; невероятно.

– Да, в итоге я также выбила ему 4 зуба. Мы начали встречаться в двенадцать, но только в шестнадцать это переросло в серьезные отношения. На годовщину наших отношений Эммет привел меня в тот самый парк и подарил мне Мистера Медвежонка. Он у меня до сих пор есть. Мы переехали в Сиэтл, поступили в университет Сиэтла, а потом у нас появился Лукас. Мы с Эмом считаем всех семьей, поэтому все стали дядями и тетями.

Во время всего ленча, было рассказано много историй, иногда заставляющие кого-то краснеть. Я узнала, что Эдвард играет на пианино, Элис любит ходить за покупками, Джаспер тихий, но в то же время харизматичный, Розали — механик, очень любит машины, а Эммет просто большой плюшевый мишка.

– Эдвард, ты уже пригласил Беллу на танцы? – спросил Джаспер. Эдвард кивнул, а Элис визгнула и спрыгнула с коленей Джаспера.

– Давайте выберем платья, пока лучшие не разобрали. Роуз, Белла пошли. Пока ребята! – Элис схватила мою руку и потащила меня к двери. Розали сразу за нами. Мы быстро добрались до склада театрального кружка.

– Итак, Белла, что ты думаешь о нашем дорогом Эдварде? То есть, он тебе нравится или _очень-очень_ нравится?

– Мы что во втором классе? – спросила я в попытке избежать вопроса.

– Отвечай на вопрос Белла. – Розали улыбнулась. Все от ответа мне не уйти.

– _Очень-очень_ нравится. Довольны? – я покраснела и подошла к вешалкам с платьями.

– Да. – Элис завизжала и заключила меня в сокрушающее объятие. – Ты ему тоже нравишься, ты же знаешь. Ты ему действительно _очень-очень _нравишься.

Я прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Но провалилась, потому что Элис снова меня обняла и чуть не повалила на пол, такой радостной она была.

– У меня есть чудесные платья для нас. – Розали показала три платья, одно голубое, одно красное и одно черное. Я даже не заметила, как она их нашла. Черное она бросила Элис, а голубое подала мне. Мы быстро их примерили. Мне было не по себе рядом с Элис и Розали. Я все еще выглядела простой, в то время как они богинями.

Розали была в ослепительном, красном платье без бретелей, выгодно подчеркивающим ее фигуру. Платье Элис было черным с V-образным вырезом. Оно доходило ей до колен. Платье сидело идеально. Мое платье было голубого цвета, завязывалось на шее.

– Вы выглядите ослепительно. – сказала я им.

– Ты тоже Белла! Тебе очень идет голубой, и платье выгодно подчеркивает фигуру.

– Серьезно?

– Конечно Роуз говорит серьезно. Эдварда ждут трудные времена, когда он увидит тебя в нем. Он даже предложения связать не сможет. Давайте возвращаться, пока мальчики не соскучились по нам.

_Эдвард_

Девушки только ушли, а я уже соскучился по Белле.

– Ну, Эдвард, что случилось после того, как мы с Лукасом ушли? – Эммет, кажется, хочет знать все, что произошло между мной и Беллой, а я не очень хочу делиться с ним всеми подробностями, поэтому правильнее всего будет уйти от ответа.

– Эм, что вы вообще делали в отеле? – да, они живут недалеко от отеля, но не представляю, что им понадобилось гостинице.

– Я обновлял клубную карту и взял Лукаса с собой, потому что Розали принимала душ. А теперь прекрати увиливать от ответа и расскажи, что произошло после нашего с Лукасом ухода.

– Как только вы с Лукасом ушли, Майк и Тайлер пришли. Майк начал заключать глупые споры со мной. В конце концов, Белла не выдержала и сказала Майку заключить последнее пари, а он сказал, что простоит на снегу возле бассейна дольше ее. Я хотел запретить ей соглашаться на пари, но, как только она вылезла из бассейна, и я увидел ее в купальнике, мне расхотелось возникать. Она такая красавица и даже не осознает этого. – признаю, когда я увидел Беллу на снегу в купальнике, у меня появились неприличные мысли.

– Все же Белла выиграла, мы пошли ужинать, Белла побрила ноги Майку, мы смотрели "Вакансия на жертву", но пришлось выключить, потому что Белла испугалась. Я заснул, пока Белла смотрела "Король Лев", но проснулся посреди ночи, увидел, что Белла спит на кресле, поэтому перенес ее на кровать. Она прижалась ко мне и напоминала котенка. – я улыбнулся от воспоминания об прошлой ночи.

– Сексуального котенка?

– Эммет! – воскликнули мы с Джаспером одновременно.

– Почему ты всегда думаешь об этом? – спросил Джаспер. Эммет робко улыбнулся и махнул рукой мне продолжать.

– Когда мы проснулись, я пригласил ее на танцы, спросил, хочет ли она с вами познакомится, и она согласилась. – по их лицам было ясно, что они ждут продолжения. – Конец. – я добавил.

– Это конечно краткое содержание, но так и быть. – Джаспер кивнул, соглашаясь с заявление Эммета.

Мы оставили тему "Эдвард и Белла", и начали вспоминать веселые времена жизни в Аляске, пока ждали девочек.

Роуз и Белла вернулись, и, когда мы спросили об Элис, они сказали, что она заносит платья в машину. По окончанию ленча Элис и Роуз таки добились согласия Беллы на макияж перед танцами. Им очень помогли щенячьи глазки Элис, которые срабатывают на всех.

Я очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что после обеда вместо бега, мы будем работать над бросками. Первые полтора часа прошли как в дымке. Белла была на удивление грациозной и завораживающей, когда играла в баскетбол. Она ни разу не споткнулась.

_Белла_

За двадцать минут до конца занятия я поняла, что выпила слишком много воды и не смогу выдержать до конца урока. Я быстро сходила в уборную, а когда вернулась в зал, то все прыгали.

– Свон, где ты была? Ты понимаешь, что все бегали, пока ты где-то шлялась? – Рейд реально начал раздражать, а мы встретились всего лишь 48 часов назад.

– Я была в уборной.

– Уборной? Значит, ты не бегала, потому что ходила в туалет? Ты понимаешь как это не честно по отношению к другим? К исходной, Свон.

– Простите? – он что серьезно?

– На линию Свон. – по его голосу ясно, он не передумает.

Я бросила гневный взгляд на Рейда, прежде чем стать на линии. Мне надо было пописать, в чем моя вина?

– Свон, делаешь десять отжиманий, прыжок, девять приседаний, прыжок, восемь отжиманий, прыжок и так далее. По моему свистку. – он дунул в свисток, и я начала отжиматься. Я закончила отжимания и прыгнула. К моему искреннему удивления, рядом со мной подпрыгнула другая девушка. Она улыбнулась, пока мы продолжили упражнения.

– Больше никто к ним не присоединяется. – приказал Рейд. Я увидела Эммета, держащего Эдварда, чтобы последний не присоединился к нам или не накинулся на Рейда. Не знаю, к чему Эдвард был ближе.

Девушка, которая присоединилась ко мне, легко поддерживала мой ритм упражнений. Я даже ни разу не споткнулась. Все это время все в зале подбадривали нас. Наконец мы закончили. Я согнулась пополам, опираясь руками на колени, чтобы восстановить дыхание.

– Жаклин, какого черта ты влезла? – я подняла голову и увидела Рейда, орущего на девушку, которая занималась со мной.

– Я тоже писала! А также где-то половина всего народа, но ты заставил _одну_ ее бегать из-за того, что не находится под ее контролем. Черт, Лори просидела в туалете двадцать минут, потому что не хотела потеть, но ей ты ничего не сделал! – все замолчали, наблюдая за Жаклин и Рейдом.

– Жак…

– Нет, Рейд. Сейчас ты должен молчать и думать о том, какой ты скотина. Ты только задумайся обо всем, что ты ей сделал. Вчера заставил переделать все упражнения, а сегодня наказываешь за то, что она сходила в туалет. В конце этих двух недель тебе лучше извиниться перед ней, потому что я знаю, что ты самовлюбленный козел, который думает, что все делает правильно. Серьезно, пора бы тебе уже слезть с коня и вытащить свою голову из задницы! – Жаклин вышла из зала, покидая онемевшего Рейда. Мне кажется, что она бы подружилась с Розали.

Я быстро вышла за ней и увидела ее возле фонтана.

Эдвард

– Эммет! Почему ты его не остановил? – Эммет мог остановить Рейда, но даже не пошевелился. Надо признать, что когда я услышал, как Жаклин заткнула рот Рейду, мне стало немного легче, но все же, я не могу понять, как Эммет мог стоять и ничего не делать.

– Потому что мы работаем вместе, а его отец владелец компании. Мне нужна эта работы, чтобы содержать Розали и Лукаса, а если я попытался бы спорить, меня бы просто уволили. К тому же, Белла сильная девочка. – теперь понятно.

– Теперь ясно, извини, что налетел на тебя.

– Да ладно. Думаю, на сегодня хватит занятий. Встретимся завтра, Эдвард. – он объявил, что все могут вернуться в отель. Я схватил свою и Беллину сумки и вышел из зала. Белла разговаривала с Жаклин. Я не хотел вмешиваться, поэтому просто остановился подождать.

_Белла_

– Спасибо что присоединилась ко мне и заступилась за меня. Ты не должна была. – я была очень благодарна. Мы даже не знаем друг друга, а она так мила ко мне.

– Честно, нет проблем. Я годами мечтала так наорать на него, и вот вроде появился удачный момент. Очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить такое, а ведь это только второй день. Я Жаклин, кстати.

– Я Белла. Значит, ты давно знаешь Рейда?

– К несчастью. Кстати, – сказала она, и я поняла, она хочет оставить эту тему. – Твой парень ждет тебя. – я обернулась и увидела Эдварда, смотрящего на нас с маленькой улыбкой на лице. Я покраснела и помахала ему, перед тем, как сказать Жаклин горькую правду.

– Он не мой парень – я расстроено пробормотала. Жаклин обняла меня и прошептала на ухо.

– Скоро будет. Не волнуйся. Это видно в его глазах. Ты ему нравишься также, как и он тебе. – она оттолкнулась, подбадривающее улыбнулась и слегка подтолкнула к Эдварду.

– Увидимся? – спросила я.

– Конечно, Белла. А теперь иди к влюбленному мальчику. – она еще раз улыбнулась мне, прежде чем уйти. Я пошла к Эдварду, который до сих пор улыбался.

– Кажется у тебя появился новый дуг. – прокомментировал он, поднимая наши сумки с пола; я даже не заметила, что он принес их сюда. Он взял меня за руку, пока мы выходили из спортивного комплекса.

– Да, так и есть. Думаю, они с Розали поладят; у них похожие характеры. – Эдвард усмехнулся и кивнул головой.

– Я тоже так думаю. Ты вообще в порядке? После всего, что случилось. – я видела беспокойство в его красивых зеленых глазах.

– Да. Жаклин и онемевший Рейд подняли мне настроение. – конечно, я немного переживаю, но все же закончилось хорошо. У меня появился новый друг.

Мы быстро добрались до отеля и до наших комнат. Одновременно вздохнули и повалились на кровать, отчего начали смеяться. Успокоившись, Эдвард повернулся ко мне, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на меня.

– Ну, Белла, чем хочешь заняться?


	10. Правда или Желание

**Правда или Желание**

_Эдвард_

– Ну, Белла, чем хочешь заняться? – я оперся на локоть, и мне открылся великолепный вид на Беллу.

– Не двигаться. – предложила Белла, не открывая глаз. Я не мог не согласится. Кровать такая удобная, а из-за бега я очень устал.

– Значит, ты хочешь поспать? – я спросил, убирая несколько волосков с ее лица кончиками пальцев.

– Mhm.

Я захихикал. Она так устала, что даже предложения сказать не может; черт, она даже слова сказать не может. Я застонал и залез под одеяло, и придержал его, в ожидании, пока Белла последует моему примеру. Я посмотрел на нее и увидел, что она не сдвинулась с места.

– Белла?

– Да?

Вау, она даже ответила. – Ты не хочешь спать?

– Mhm.

Белла — это что-то. Она хочет спать, но не залазит под одеяло.

– Тогда чего ты не двигаешься.

– Не могу.

– Не можешь или не хочешь? – я увидел, как ее губы дернулись в маленькой улыбке, а лицо стало нежно-розовым.

– И то и то… – ответила Белла застенчиво. Я рассмеялся над ее отказом двигаться, а потом сел, поднял ее и положил под одеяло. Накрылся сам и обнял ее.

– Так лучше?

Она кивнула, расслабляясь в моих руках.

Я перебирал пальцами ее волосы, наблюдая, как она засыпает. Я старался не закрывать глаза, чтобы понаблюдать за Беллой, но быстро проиграл и погрузился в темноту.

--

Я проснулся от стука в дверь. Открыв один глаз, я увидел, как Тайлер открыл ее и вернулся с двумя средними и одной большой пиццами. Я посмотрел на часы и увидел, что уже 6:12.

– Почему я чую пиццу?

Я посмотрел вниз и увидел Беллу с полуоткрытыми глаза, осматривавшуюся в поисках источника запаха.

– Вы можете взять большую. – сказал Тайлер и подал нам большую коробку пиццы, перед тем как включить телевизор. Я проголодался, т.к. последний прием пищи был за ленчем. Когда я съел свой шестой кусок, Белла доедала только второй.

– Я и не знал, что ты так медленно ешь. – заметил я. Она показала язык и принялась за свой третий кусок, а я взял седьмой. Пицца была съедена, и Тайлер переключил канал как раз вовремя: начинался бейсбольный матч между "Seattle Mariners" и "Boston Red Sox".

– Ты все еще уставшая? – я спросил Беллу, когда заметил, что ее глаза начали закрываться еще на первой подаче.

– Да, а теперь замолчи, чтобы я смогла поспать. – ответила Белла улыбнувшись. Я играл с ее волосами в надежде успокоить ее и помочь заснуть. Весь бейсбольный матч я или гладил ее волосы, или рисовал различные узоры на ее руке.

_Белла_

Я проснулась в конце матча, но не хотела открывать глаза. Я чувствовала как Эдвард, то играет с моими волосами, то рисует узоры на моей руке. Было забавно слушать комментарии ребят во время игры. Они орали на телевизор, как будто игроки могут их услышать. Как только игра закончилась, Майк задал вопрос, который определенно сделает вечер интересным.

– Кто согласен поиграть в "Правда или Желание"?

И Тайлер, и Эдвард согласились, а т.к. я играть не хотела, то продолжила притворятся спящей.

– Я знаю, что ты уже проснулась, Белла. – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Я открыла глаза и молчаливо попросила Эдварда не выдавать меня.

– Все играем, кроме Белла. Она еще спи.

Я благодарно улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.

– О, ну тогда ладно. – в голосе Майка звучало легко различимое разочарование.

– Как мы будем выполнять желания, если, насколько я понял, всем лень вставать с кровати? – спросил Тайлер.

– Мы можем записать их, а выполнить завтра. – предложил Эдвард. Майк и Тайлер согласились. Первым начал Майк.

– Тайлер правда или желание. – спросил Майк хитро. Я так рада, они думают, что я сплю, потому что уверенна Майк будет загадывать смущающие желания и очень личную и/или смущающую правду.

– Ум…правда. – голос Тайлера слегка дрогнул.

– Со сколькими девушками ты спал и сколько раз?– мне хотелось фыркнуть. Зачем кому-то это знать; это ж противно. Надо запомнить: никогда не играть в "Правда или Желание" с Майком Ньютоном.

– Ум, было несколько случайных на вечеринках, несколько раз Джессика, и Лорен, когда я с ней встречался. Что на счет тебя Майк? – по одному голосу я поняла, что Тайлер хочет перевести все внимание на Майка.

– Тоже самое, только поменяйте местами Лорен и Джессику. – ответил Майк как ни в чем не бывало. – Эдвард.

Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на Эдварда, в ожидании ответа. Он уже знал, что я проснулась, поэтому его не удивило, что мои глаза открылись. Мы с Эдвардом никогда не говорили о прежних отношениях или их отсутствии, и внезапно меня охватила паника.

– Ни с кем. – Эдвард смотрел мне в глаза, и я увидела в его честность. Я почувствовала облегчение.

– Серьезно? – почти прокричал Майк. Эдвард кивнул.

– Как? Почему? – конечно Майку и его извращенному маленькому мозгу стало интересно, как это у кого-то еще не было секса.

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы это что-то значило для меня и чтобы это случилось с кем-то кого я люблю. Я не буду заниматься сексом, потому что все занимаются, и точно не буду спать с девушкой, чьи ноги раздвинуты круглосуточно.

Я улыбнулась Эдварду. Он не был похож на парней, которых я встречала раньше, и я восторгаюсь им за желание, чтобы первый раз произошел с любимым человеком_. Желание такое же, как и у меня_, я подумала. Я одна из этих девушек, которые не собираются лишаться девственности с парнем, которого не любят или хуже того даже не знают.

– Давайте выберем сечас желания и отдохнем от этих очень личных обсуждений. – я про себя согласилась с Тайлером. Я узнала даже больше, чем хотела из одного вопроса.

– На счет желаний, давайте выберем по одному для каждого. Мы все сделаем список дел. Я напишу для Эдварда, и Тайлер выберет одно из списка, Тайлер напишет для меня, а Эдвард — для Тайлера. – Майк объяснял правила, вырывая три страницы из блокнота и хватая три карандаша. Эдвард спрятал от меня бумагу, чтобы я не разглядела, что он пишет. Ребята поменялись листиками. Они смеялись, читая, что написали другие.

– Майк, ты пробежишь голым во время игры в баскетбол с колготками на голове.

– Тайлер, завтра ты подойдешь к Эммету, скажешь ему насколько большими и сильными кажется его мускулы и погладишь его по руке.

– Эдвард, завтра ночью ты пробежишь нагишом по фойе, вверх по лестнице и по коридору до комнаты.

Я готова была задохнуться, пока сдерживала хихиканья, чтобы Майк и Тайлер не узнали, что я уже проснулась. Да, завтра меня ожидает веселый день.

– Белла же спит?

Мое любопытство проснулось от вопроса Майка. Я даже не успела закрыть глаза, тем самым дав понять Эдварду, каков должен быть ответ, как он уже ответил Майку.

– Да. – Эдвард как будто мои мысли читает. Он улыбнулся мне так, чтобы другие не заметили.

– Отлично. Как выдумаете, какой у Беллы размер лифчика? _О Боже…это должно быть интересным._

– Майк, ты угадываешь первым, раз ты задал этот вопрос. – в голосе Тайлера легко различалось веселье.

– Что ж они маленькие, но не совсем маленькие, и они большие, но не такие как у Лорен. Скорее всего между А и С. Получается АС? – он спросил у самого себя.

– _Или В_, – подумала я.

– А что касается числа, думаю, где-то между 30 и 40? Она точно не носит 40, но она не плоская значит и не 30. Может 33. Да, кажется так. – пока Майк бормотал, я посмотрела на Эдварда, который безмолвно хихикал.

– Тебе это нравится, не так ли? – спросила я тихонько. Его ответом была широкая улыбка. Я не удержалась и улыбнулась в ответ, при этом слегка покачала головой. Мальчики есть мальчики.

– Мой ответ 33АС. – это ж даже не настоящий размер. Да уж Майку есть чему поучиться.

– 34А – предположил Тайлер. Близко и, по крайней мере, существующий размер.

– 32В. – я в шоке открыла глаза. Эдвард попал в точку. Я решила, что не хочу услышать следующий вопрос Майка, поэтому решила дать знать ребятам о том, что уже не сплю.

– Если вам интересен мой размер, могли бы спросить. – сказала я спокойно. Я услышала вскрик и поток ругательств.

– И давно ты проснулась Белла? – я повернула голову к Тайлеру и Майку и решила их пожалеть.

– Недавно. – они стали слегка розоватыми, пока пытаясь понять, сколько я услышала.

– О, и Эдвард был ближе всех к правильному ответу. – добавила я. – В любом случае, кто хочет прогуляться? Мне надо размять ноги. Они уже несколько часов без движения.

Тайлер и Майк вежливо отказались, мгновенно сконцентрировавшись на боксерском матче. Просто им все еще стыдно, но Эдвард поднялся и сказал, что будет 'сопровождать меня на прогулке'. Его слова не мои.

Мы решили пройтись по отелю и выяснить какие, развлечения можно найти на эти две недели. В итоге мы потерялись, но быстро…нашлись, когда пожилая пара сказала нам, где мы и куда идти. Мы поблагодарили их, и клянусь, я слышала, как пожилая женщина сказала "Какая красивая пара." Я покраснела.

Мы нашли маленький танцевальный зал, где в дальнем углу на возвышении красовался красивый черны рояль. Я вспомнила, Элис, Роуз, Джаспер и Эммет говорили, как Эдвард любит играть на пианино, и насколько он хорош в этом.

– Сыграешь?

– Конечно.

Он взял мою руку и повел меня к скамейке у рояля. Сел сам и притянул меня, чтобы я села рядом с ним.; так близко, что наши ноги соприкасались. Он начал играть красивую и совершенную композицию, я такого еще никогда не слышала. Музыка медленно затихла, а Эдвард смотрел на меня, пытаясь понять мою реакцию. Внезапно я поняла, что, должно быть, он написал эту музыку сам.

– Это ты написал?

Он застенчиво улыбнулся и кивнул. – Я написал ее для моей мамы, Эсме, три года назад на день Матери.

– Она восхитительна Эдвард. Сыграй еще что-нибудь.

Новая мелодия была намного нежнее песни Эсме. Как колыбельная, а когда мелодия стала исключительно ласковой, я онемела; песня такая красивая. Я бы могла слушать ее годами и все равно бы не устала.

_Эдвард_

Я наблюдал за Беллой, пока играл песню, на которую она меня вдохновила.

– Ты и эту сам написал? – спросила она. Я не прекратил играть, когда отвечал.

– Да. Ноты просто… как-то пришли в голову.

В день, когда ноты появились в моей голову, был днем, когда я понял, что Белла мне нравится больше чем друг. Я пообещал себе, что если, нет, _когда_ мы с Беллой начнем встречаться, я скажу ей, что это ее колыбельная. Мне нравится играть эту песню, потому что она напоминает мне о ней. Когда музыка затихла, в глазах Беллы стояли слезы.

– Эта песня просто прекрасна, Эдвард. – я взял ее руку и нежно поцеловал, перед тем как встать и потянуть ее за собой.

– Спасибо. Я очень рад, что она тебе понравилась. – в конце концов эта песня написана для нее, и я бы сделал все, чтобы она была совершенной.

Когда мы вернулись, было уже 10:40. Майк и Тайлер спали. Я попереключал каналы в поисках чего-нибудь, т.к. никто из нас не хотел спать. Я рассмеялся, когда наткнулся на "Король Лев".

– Смотри Белла, "Король Лев". – я пошутил, вспомнив, что вчера она смотрела его после "Вакансия на жертву".

– Заткнись. – она игриво ударила меня по руке, показывая, что не злится. Мы ничего не нашли, поэтому выключили телевизор и попытались заснуть. Спустя двадцать минут я все еще совсем не хотел спать. Я не знаю было ли это, потому что я не устал, или потому что я не обнимал Беллу.

– Белла, ты не спишь? – спросил я шепотом. Если вдруг она спит, я ее не разбужу.

– Нет, я не могу заснуть.

Я повернулся на бок, оказавшись в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица. – Какой твой любимый цвет?

Если я не могу спать, я побольше узнаю о ней.

– Что? – Белла не ожидала такого вопроса.

– Может, если мы будем друг другу задавать вопросы, то устанем и, в конечном счете, заснем.

– О. Может быть.

– А теперь отвечай на вопрос: твой любимый цвет?

– Зеленый. Твой? – в слабом свете комнаты я увидел, как она слегка покраснела.

– Коричневый. – я ответил глядя в ее глубокие карие глаза. – Любимый автор?

– Джейн Остин. Ее произведения божественны. Твой?

– Шекспир. – и так продолжалось какое-то время. Я столько нового узнал о Белле, и мне все еще было мало.

Не знаю, как долго мы задавали вопросы. Все в чем я уверен так это то, что мы заснули в обнимку.


	11. Желания

**Желания**

_Эдвард_

Я проснулся посреди ночи, услышав, что Белла разговаривает.

– Не целуй Джейкоба, идиотка. – я быстро осознал, что она разговаривает во сне. Я решил еще какое-то время не засыпать, может что еще услышу. Через пару минут она сказала.– Выбери вампира, он сверкает. – каждую минуту она нет да и скажет что-нибудь забавное. – Если он попытается завязать с ней отношения, я запущу книжку в стену. Джейкоб может запечатлеться какой-нибудь случайной девчонкой.

Я тихо рассмеялся, но прекратил, услышав ее следующее слово.

– Эдвард. – кажется мое сердце распухло от того, как звучит мое имя, слетая с ее губ.

Следующие десять минут она ничего не сказала, поэтому я решил, что на сегодня это все. Прямо, перед тем как я заснул, я услышал еще кое-что.

– Мне нравится пирог.

_Белла_

Я проснулась от смеха Эдварда. Я не могла понять, чего он смеется, поэтому остановила свой взгляд на нем и посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего.

– Ты разговариваешь во сне. – заявил он. Я почувствовала, как покраснели мои щеки. Я знаю, что разговариваю во сне, но меня очень волнует, что _он_ услышал. Я спрятала лицо в подушку пред тем как спросить, что он слышал.

– Оуу, не волнуйся Белла. Лично мне это кажется милым. – мои щеки с розовых стали красными.

– А на счет того, что ты сказала, я думаю ты кричала на книгу, потом ты сказала, что любишь пирог и прямо перед тем как проснуться, ты заявила, что считаешь полярных медведей милыми. – по-крайней мере я не сказала ничего постыдного, но по лицу Эдварда я поняла: он сказал мне не все.

– Мы должны выйти на минут 25 раньше обычного. Элис и Роуз хотят поговорить с тобой, так что предлагаю начать собираться. – сказал Эдвард, вылезая из постели.

Мы быстро оделись и пошли в зал. Как только мы зашли внутрь, меня едва не повалили на пол. Удержавшись на ногах, я посмотрела вниз и увидела Элис обнимающую меня. Кто бы мог подумать, что кто-то такой маленький может быть таким сильным?

– Элис, дай Белле вздохнуть. – я посмотрела за Элис и увидела улыбающуюся Роуз. Элис засмеялась, перед тем как отпустить меня.

– Белла, я бы обняла тебя, но боюсь Элис только что тебе сломала пару ребер. – я и Розали засмеялись, а Элис надулась и показала язык Роуз, тем самым заставляя нас смеяться сильнее.

– Простите, что прерываю ваше веселье, но мне нужно поговорить со своей невестой. – Элис извиняющееся улыбнулась нам с Роуз, прежде чем уйти к Джасперу. Спустя минут пять она вернулась с гигантской улыбкой на лице.

– Мальчики забыли вчера объявить о танцах, так что сделают это через 20 минут, а потом мы приведем сюда наш танцевальный класс, чтобы ребята смогли пригласить друг друга. – я даже и не заметила, что Эммет с Джаспером не объявили о танцах вчера, потому что Эдвард пригласил меня еще утром.

Я осмотрела зал и увидела Эдварда, смеющегося вместе с Джаспером и Эмметом. Я продолжила осматриваться и заметила входящую Жаклин и вспомнила, что вчера хотела представить ее Роуз.

– Жаклин! – она начала оглядываться, кто позвал ее, а когда заметила меня, я помахала ей.

– Роуз и Элис, это Жаклин. Жаклин это Элис, невеста Джаспера, и Роуз, жена Эммета.

– Эммет рассказал мне о твоем вчерашнем взрыве. Хочу поздравить тебя с хорошим словесным пинком этому козлу. Он давно его заслужил, но так как я не могла этого сделать, иначе он бы уволил Эммета, я рада, что ты это сделала. – Роуз поднялась и обняла Жаклин. Видите, я знала, что они поладят.

– Спасибо Розали. – мы разговорились и узнали друг друга получше. Мне понравилось, как мы поладили и, казалось, что мы знаем друг друга годами. Неизвестно чего, Элис разразилась в широкой улыбке.

– Мне нужно знать, почему ты улыбаешься Элис? – спросила Роуз.

– Я знаю просто идеальное платье для Жаклин и просто дождаться не могу танцев. О, и Жаклин, я должна спросить, если ты не против, у тебя есть парень или кавалер для танцев, если нет, можем мы с Роуз выбрать его? – она сказала, что у нее никого нету и что она не против помощи девчонок.

– Так, какие тебе парни нравятся, ну так на всякий случай, чтобы мы знали, кого искать.

– Умм, я даже не знаю. У меня никогда не было парня, так что я не знаю, какие мне нравятся. В моей школе все парни любят девушек в мини-юбках и коротеньких топиках. – призналась Жаклин, краснея.

– Клянусь, вы с Беллой могли бы быть сестрами.

– Ага, у обоих коричневые волосы, коричневые глаза, румянец, хотя Беллин в сто раз хуже, не уверенные в себе и у обоих не было ни разу парня. – добавила Роуз. Откуда, черт возьми, она знает, что у меня никогда не было парня?

– Ну, Белла, что-нибудь интересное произошло у вас с мальчиками вчера? – спросила Жаклин, меняя тему. Я рассказала им о правде или желании, и как только Эдвард знал, что я проснулась. Когда я рассказала им, какие желания попались каждому, они начали смеяться как сумасшедшие.

– Я точно ничего не скажу Эммету. – сказала Роуз сквозь смех. Как только девочки успокоились, я продолжила рассказ, а когда сказала, какой Майк придумал размер моему лифчику, девчонки снова засмеялись.

– Слушайте все, – мы прекратили смеяться, чтобы выслушать Джаспера. – В конце следующей недели у нас пройдут танцы с участием танцкласса. Этим утром вы встретитесь с классом, сможете поговорить и пригласить кого-нибудь на танцы. Они придут через несколько минут. – Элис и Роуз приказали Жаклин отказывать всем, кто будет ее приглашать, так как они выбирают для нее парня, перед тем как уйти за танцклассом.

– Эй, Белла! – конечно Майк попытается пригласить меня на танцы. В школе он приглашал меня на все танцы, хотя я всегда давала ему один ответ.

– Привет Майк. Что такое? – спросила я из вежливости.

– Я вот думал, может, ты пойдешь со мной на танцы? – мне было неприятно отказывать ему, но, по-крайней мере, в этот раз у меня есть хорошее извинение.

– Извини Майк, но меня уже пригласили. – я посмотрела на Майка и увидела как выражение его лица изменяется с взволнованного на грустное. Я осмотрела зал и увидела девушку со светлыми волосами, смотрящую на Майка. – Но вон та девушка со светлыми волосами смотрит на тебя. – Майк улыбнулся, поблагодарил меня и побежал к девушке.

Несколько других парней подходили ко мне и приглашали на танцы, но я вежливо отказалась. Думаю, они приглашали меня из жалость.

– Белла. На 4 часа. – я посмотрела и увидела Эдварда, сидящего на лавке, а рядом две девушки бесстыдно флиртуют с ним. Я не смогла сдержать приступ ревности, хотя и знала, что _я_ иду на танцы с ним.

– Белла сделай что-нибудь! – визгнула Элис так громко, что ползала посмотрело на нас.

– Элис, что я могу сделать? Мы не встречаемся, так что я не имею права ничего делать, и не важно, как мне хочется. – Элис открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Жаклин вмешалась.

– Что ты можешь сделать? Ты можешь позвать его фразой 'Эдвард, милый, подойди сюда. Я так по тебе соскучилась.' Ты можешь пойти туда, сесть ему на колени, поцеловать его в щеку или что-то типа того, ты можешь… – я прервала Жаклин, не дав ей закончить.

– Ладно, ладно. Я поняла. – я закусила губу, пока смотрела на Эдварда, пытаясь решить, что делать.

– О Боже Белла, просто пойди туда, сядь ему на колени и покажи этим девкам, что он недоступен! – прикрикнула Роуз. Я глубоко вдохнула, пред тем как встать и направится к Эдварду. Я заметила, что он посмотрел на меня с облегчением: хороший знак. Но я все равно ужасно нервничала. Ведь я действительно не имею прав вмешиваться, потому что мы не встречаемся, но я обязана это сделать для собственной психики. Проигнорировав двух девушек, я села Эдварду на колени и спрятала свое красное лицо в его груди.

– Ты в порядке, любимая? – мило спросил Эдвард, успокаивающе водя рукой по спине верх и вниз. _Это плохо если я люблю, когда он зовет меня любимая?_ Я посмотрела на Эдварда, он подмигнул мне, говоря, чтобы я подыграла.

– Да, я просто соскучилась по тебе. – я обвила руками его шею и положила голову на его плечо. Девушки поняли намек и ушли.

– Белле приревновала? – спросил Эдвард. Я услышала дразнящие нотки в его голосе и сразу же покраснела. Вместо ответа, я попыталась слезть с его коленей, что в свою очередь точно означало 'да'. Эдвард вместо того, чтобы отпустить меня, притянул меня ближе.

– Не смущайся Белла. Я тоже ревновал.

– Ты ревновал, что девушки флиртовали с тобой? – я не могла не спросить.

– Нет, глупая Белла. Я ревновал тебя к тем парням, которые приглашали тебя на танцы. Даже не смотря на то, что ты согласилась идти со мной, я все еще ревновал. – я не знала, что сказать, поэтому промолчала и снова положила голову ему на плечо. Я поняла, что мы выглядим как пара, и я безмерно была этому рада.

Эдвард зашевелился и теперь мы смотрели прямо на Эммета, который стоял в 2 метрах от нас. Я осмотрелась и увидела Тайлера, медленно приближающегося к Эммету.

– Ум, Эммет? – я захихикала над нервным и неуверенным голосом Тайлера. Эдвард утихомирил меня, и мы снова посмотрели на Тайлера и Эммета.

– Я просто хотел сказать тебе, что твои мускулы выглядят такими большими и сильными. – сказал Тайлер на одном дыхании, прежде чем быстро погладить его руку. На лице Эммета промелькнула озадаченность, но ее быстро заменила злобная ухмылка. Эммет схватил Тайлера за плечо прежде, чем тот успел отвернуться и уйти.

– Спасибо Тайлер. Мне как-то говорили, что моя грудь упругая и кое-что ниже… – я не могу поверить, Эммет сказал это. Я заметила проблеск ужаса в глазах Тайлера, пока он пытался сбежать от Эммета.

– Подожди! Я имел ввиду свои кубики. – закричал Эммет так громко, что весь зал повернулся посмотреть, на счет чего он кричит.

– Умм, ладно, но, если честно, мне все равно. Я проиграл и мне сказали это сделать, поэтому сейчас я пожалуй пойду. – пока Тайлер уходил, я слышала как Эммет сам себе тихонько хихикал, в то время как мы с Эдвардом и весь зал просто ржали.

Я увидела, как Тайлер подошел к Майку на другой стороне зала и, когда они переговорили, Майк исчез в коридор со злой миной на лице.

– Я думаю, Майк тоже скоро выполнит свое желание. – я прошептала Эдварду.

Позже выяснилось, что я была права, потому что спустя пару минут, Майк влетел в зал и, прежде чем я смогла что-нибудь увидеть, Эдвард закрыл мне глаза своей рукой. Не то чтобы я возражала, потому что мне действительно не очень хотелось смотреть на голого Майка, но мне было интересно, почему Эдвард закрыл мне глаза.

– Не то, чтобы я возражаю, но можно спросить, почему ты закрыл мне глаза, Эдвард?

– Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты испугалась до смерти. – я захихикала. Конечно, все не так плохо.

Эдвард открыл мне глаза спустя 20 секунд и, когда я осмотрелась, то увидела шок на всех лицах.

– Все могут идти на ленч, если у кого-нибудь все еще есть аппетит. – объявил Джаспер.

Почти все пошли в столовую на ленч. Только три человека потеряли аппетит.

– Все же не было так плохо? – я спросила Эдварда на пути в столовую.

– Нет. Думаю, в основном это был шок. Уверен кроме нас троих никто не знает, что это был Майк, потому что он натянул на голову колготки, чтобы его никто не узнал.

– Теперь только тебе осталось выполнить свое желание. – поддразнила я Эдварда. Он игриво толкнул меня в ответ.

Как только мы зашли в столовую, Элис забрала меня от Эдварда предварительно проинформировав его, что у нас девичий разговор, и он не имеет права прерывать нас. Элис потащила меня к столу, где уже сидели Роуз и Жаклин.

– Мы с Роуз просто хотели вам сказать, что уже нашли идеального парня для Жаклин, а после ленча мы заберем ее платье со склада. Надо сказать дамы, мы сведем с ума наших парней.

--

После обеда мы работали над нашими бросками, из-за танцев никто не мог сфокусироваться на чем-либо другом. Полдень все тянулся и тянулся, из-за того, что мы ничего не делали и, честно, я была готова станцевать, когда нас отпустили; а это уже что-то значит.

– Значит, я выполняю желание, как только мы придем в отель? – спросил Эдвард. Майк ему ответил.

– Нет, думаю надо подождать до 5 или 6, когда в фойе само много народа. – Тайлер кивнул в согласие.

– Круто. – я услышала, как Эдвард пробормотал с сарказмом. Уже в отеле я заметила, как Эдвард каждые пять минут поглядывает на часы. Мне кажется, что Эдварду досталось хуже всех, так как Тайлеру вообще раздеваться не пришлось, а Майк смог спрятать лицо.

Посте того, как Эдвард в двадцатый раз посмотрел на часы, я перевернула их так, чтобы циферблат не был виден.

– Эдвард, расслабься. Все будет хорошо. – я погладила его по спине в надежде немного успокоить.

– Скорее всего, ты права. То есть, не думаю, что я когда-нибудь встречусь с людьми, которые увидят меня бегающим нагишом. – в конце концов, чтобы занять себя на оставшееся время, мы смотрели телевизор. Голова Эдварда лежала на моем животе, а я лежала на подушке и играла с его волосами. Они такие мягкие и непослушные, что я не могла остановиться. Мне безумно нравится касаться их.

– Эдвард, ты готов? – позвал Тайлер с другого конца комнаты. Эдвард кивнул и поднялся.

– Так, мы оставим дверь в комнату открытой, чтобы, когда ты добежишь сюда, смог сразу забежать внутрь без препятствий. Белла, Майк и я будем следовать за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты все сделал и что за тобой не гонятся никакие сумасшедшие фанатки. – объяснил Тайлер по дороге к фойе.

– Переоденься в душе, а когда выйдешь, брось одежду на пол. Я подниму ее и принесу в комнату.

Пока Эдвард был в ванной, я ужасно нервничала за него. В фойе собралось много народа, и ему придется пробежать по лестнице до третьего этажа, и только надеяться, что никого не будет в коридоре к нашей комнате.

Я увидела одежду Эдварда, вылетающую из ванной, прежде чем появился он. Эдвард выбежал из ванной и быстро понесся к лестнице. Он прикрывал себя руками, но я заметила, что его руки не смогли прикрыть все. _Не пялься. Не пялься. Не пялься. _Я без остановки повторяла себе.

– Посмотри на эту бледную задницу. – я услышала как сказал какой-то парень.

Мы трое следовали за Эдвардом по лестнице, в метрах 7 от него. Как только мы добрались до третьего этажа, вид перед нами заставил нас попадать от смеха.

Коридор был перекрыт старой домой с палочкой. Идеальный подтянутый зад Эдвард был перед нашими глазами.

– Ну, разве ты не красивый парень? – Эдвард попытался оббежать ее, чтобы зайти в комнату в метре от него. Что нас больше всего убедило, так это, когда дама шлепнула палкой Эдварда по попке. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и залетел в комнату.

– Твердая и крепкая. В наши дни таких уже нет. Не упусти этого дорогуша, такой красивый плейбой. – сказала она мне, подмигнула и ушла.

Зайдя в комнату, я, Тайлер и Майк в истерике упали на пол от поведения старушки.

Я слышала звук льющейся воды и заключила, что Эдвард пытается смыть с себя ощущения, как старя леди шлепает палкой его по попе.

Я забралась на нашу с Эдвардом кровать в ожидании, когда Эдвард выйдет, чтобы принять душ самой. Когда он вышел, я не смогла сдержаться и присвистнула, чем вызвала румянец на его щеках. Эдвард Кален краснеет! Такое каждый день не увидишь.

Я встала с кровать и пошла в ванную. Я быстро сполоснулась, потому что знала, что Тайлер и Майк тоже хотят принять душ. Я вылезла с душа, оделась, расчесала волосы и вернулась в комнату.

Войдя в комнату, я увидела Майка и Тайлера на коленях у моего чемодана и Эдварда, сидящего на кровати, с интересом смотрящего на ребят. Очевидно, они не заметили моего присутствия.

Майк и Тайлер продолжали рыться в моих вещах. – Нет честно, неужели так сложно найти размер на лифчике! – я услышала бормотание Майка. Нельзя обвинять их в желании узнать мой размер; все-таки они парни.

– 32B. Эдвард правильно угадал. – они резко развернулись ко мне с виноватыми лицами. Я улыбнулась, чтобы показать, что совсем не злюсь, и они сразу же расслабились.

– Душ свободен. – сообщила я.


	12. Чтото плохое

**Что-то плохое**

_Белла_

Мы договорились, что сегодня никогда не случалось, и дали священные клятвы, что никогда не вспомним о произошедшем. Мы решили заказать еду в номер, к вящему удовольствию Эдварда, потому что это значит, что сегодня ему больше не придется спускаться вниз.

– Давайте поиграем в карты. – сказал Майк с полным ртом спагетти. Вот этого я просто не выношу: когда люди говорят с полным ртом.

– Давайте не разговаривать с полным ртом. – ответила я милым голоском. Майк проглотил еду, прежде чем спросить снова.

– Я за, я не против поиграть в покер. – ответил Тайлер. Эдвард тоже согласился.

– Я не играю. Не умею играть в покер.

Ребята, а точнее, Эдвард уговорил меня играть. Черт подери Эдварда и его восхитительные зеленые глаза; они могут убедить меня согласится на что угодно, стоит мне только посмотреть в них. Мальчики даже, чтобы помочь мне, шпаргалку сделали, в которой рассказывалось от худших до лучших комбинаций карт.

– Ум, что такое стрит, флеш и королевский флеш? – как они могут ожидать от меня, что я пойму покер? Когда они все мне объяснили, мы начали играть, но я поняла что все равно ни черта не понимаю, поэтому сдалась и стала наблюдать, как парни играют.

Когда мне это наскучило, я достала из сумки свой iPod и начала играть в косынку. Я не представляю, как долго я играла, когда Эдвард пришел и лег на кровать рядом со мной. Спустя десять минут моих тщетных попыток сконцентрироваться на игре и не обращать внимания на Эдварда, моя батарея, в конце концов, разрядилась.

– Время сна для Беллы. – объявил Эдвард. Я посмотрела на него с раздражением.

– Эдвард, сейчас только где-то 9 часов. – Эдвард покачал головой.

– Уже за 11 Белла. Ты 3 часа играла в косынку. – я посмотрела на часы и они показывали 11:08. Я глянула на кровать Майка и Тайлера, они уже спали.

– О, – пробормотала я, слегка краснея. Я только что выставила себя полной дурочкой перед Эдвардом. Эдвард хихикнул, а потом забрался под одеяло. Я положила iPod на прикроватную тумбочку, выключила лампу и присоединилась к Эдварду под одеялом. Он обнял меня за талию и притянул поближе к себе.

– Засыпай Белла. – я послушно закрыла глаза, передвинулась так, чтобы моя голова лежала на груди Эдварда, и быстро заснула.

--

Проснувшись, во мне появилось чувство, что сегодня произойдет что-то плохое. Пока мы собирались, я попыталась понять, что может произойти, от чего мне так тревожно.

– Белла, что такое? Ты кажешься далекой отсюда. – я подпрыгнула, когда Эдвард вывел меня из задумчивости. Он сразу же извинился и посмотрел на меня в ожидании ответа. Я знала, что мой ответ будет звучать странно, поэтому сказала, что все в порядке.

Эдвард взялся рукой за мой подбородок и повернул голову к себе.

– Скажи мне правду, Белла. Я хочу тебе помочь, а ты меня отталкиваешь. Пожалуйста Белла. – его бархатный голос заставил меня сдаться и рассказать ему.

– Это может показаться странным, но у меня есть чувство, что сегодня произойдет что-то плохое, но я не знаю когда и что. Я знаю это глупо, но… – Эдвард накрыл мой рот рукой.

– Белла, это не глупо, и обещаю, я не позволю ничего плохому с тобой случиться. – я приподняла брови. Эдвард, убеждающий меня, что не позволит ничему плохому со мной случится, равносилен кому-то, кто говорит, что в Форксе больше никогда не пойдет дождь.

– Я не позволю ничему случится, если в моих силах это предотвратить. – уточнил Эдвард. – Ты магнит для не приятностей, Белла.

Я засмеялась над тем, каким правдивым было его замечание. Перед переездом Эдварда в Форкс, я попадала в больницу по-крайней мере раз в неделю. А когда Эдвард переехал и начал ловить меня, когда я спотыкалась, я была там всего лишь 5 раз и только один раз в реанимации. По-моему эти прошедшие месяцы стали моим рекордом.

Мы вышли из отеля и направились в зал. Я шла между Эдвардом и Тайлером, а Майк шел позади нас. Я задрожала от раннего декабрьского ветерка. Даже в свитере и спортивных штанах, я замерзала. Эдвард, заметив, что я дрожу, прижал меня к себе и начал тереть мою руку. Я была счастлива, когда мы добрались до зала в тепло.

– Почему так резко похолодало? Последние два дня были теплыми. Можно было в шортах ходить по улице.

– Потому что погода меняется. На днях должен выпасть снег. – я развернулась и увидела Жаклин. – Эдвард, мне нужно украсть твою девушку на пару минут. – Жаклин схватила меня за руку и мы пошли в скамейкам.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы с Эдвардом не встречаемся, поэтому можно спросить, почему ты назвала меня девушкой Эдварда? – не то чтобы я возражаю…

– Элис и Роуз попросили меня помочь им подтолкнуть вас, и я с удовольствием согласилась. А что насчет называния тебя девушкой Эдварда, ты обратила внимание, что никто из вас не поправил меня? Значит, никто из вас не против этой идеи. – заключила Жаклин с улыбкой. Я не сдержала улыбку в ответ.

– А теперь возвращайся к Эдварду. – я поблагодарила Жаклин и вернулась туда, где стояли парни.

– Ты выглядишь счастливой. – заметил Майк. Я кивнула и улыбнулась. Чем больше я думала о словах Жаклин, тем больше мне они нравились.

– О чем вы говорили? – прошептал Эдвард мне в ухо.

– Так девичий разговор. – ответила я просто. Ни за что не скажу ему, что сказала Жаклин.

– Все, разминаемся. – я повернулась и увидела входящего в зал Рейда.

Конечно, Рейд был просто обязан подойти ко мне и сделать замечание, что я неправильно делаю разминку. Мне по-настоящему это стало надоедать. Он что, и дня прожить не может, не придравшись ко мне?

Мы делали различные подкручивания (_мяча_).

– Отличная работа Свон. – Рейд только что похвалил меня? Что происходит!? Рейд продолжал хвалить меня, пока мы тренировались, и мне стало страшновато. Эдвард тоже обратил внимание на странное поведение Рейда и злобно глядел на него всякий раз, когда Рейд хвалил меня. Я задавалась вопросом: это и есть то 'что-то плохое', что я ожидала? Но быстро избавилась от этой мысли. Это ведь хорошо, что он хвалит меня вместо того, чтобы показывать свою ненависть?

Нам дали перерыв, чтобы попить воды, и я воспользовалась этим временем, чтобы подумать.

– Раз, два, три. Оставь воды для рыбок. – я подпрыгнула и подняла голову, чтобы увидеть Рейда. Он опирался на стену рядом с водным фонтанчиком, ухмыляясь.

– Привет Белла. – я сразу же поняла, что это и есть то самое 'что-то плохое'.

– Привет Рейд. Извини меня. – я попыталась уйти. Я не хотела оставаться с ним наедине и просто мечтала поскорее вернуться к Эдварду. Рейд схватил меня за запястье, не дав мне отойти.

– Я бы предпочел тебя не извинять. – он усилил хватку.

Я попыталась вырвать руку, но этим только сделала себе больнее. Он начал наклоняться ко мне, а я отвернула голову, так что его губы обрушились на мою щеку. Он зарычал и грубо схватил меня за подбородок, повернув мое лицо к нему. Он снова наклонился, и я поняла, что в этот раз не смогу отвернуться, поэтому толкнула свободной рукой его в грудь.

– Я знаю, что тебе этого хочется так же, как и мне, Белла. – я посмотрела в глаза Рейду и увидела в них желание и страсть.

– Что за черт! – Рейд отпустил мое лицо, я повернулась и увидела Джаспера в 3 метрах от нас.

– Рейд, я думаю, тебе стоит вернуться в зал. – Джаспер выглядел разъяренным, но его голос был неестественно спокойным.

– Это еще не конец. – прошептал Рейд мне на ухо, прежде чем уйти. Как только он скрылся за дверями, Джаспер подошел ко мне.

– Ты в порядке Белла?

– Да, наверное. Всего лишь запястье немного побаливает. Спасибо огромное Джаспер. – я не могу передать, как я была счастлива, когда Джаспер вмешался.

– Нет проблем Белла. Придешь в зал, когда будешь готова. – я кивнула, поблагодарила его еще раз, и он вернулся в зал.

Мне начала слегка кружиться голова, поэтому я пошла в ванную и слегка спрыснула лицо водой. Голова все еще кружилась, поэтому я опустилась на пол и зажала лицо между колен. Я услышала шаги и подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто в ванной со мной. Жаклин шла ко мне со слабой улыбкой на лице.

– Джаспер сказал мне присмотреть за тобой. Хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось? – спросила она, садясь на пол рядом со мной. Я рассказала, что сделал Рейд и как мне сейчас нездоровится.

– Идиот братик. – услышала я бормотание Жаклин, когда я закончила рассказ. Подождите. Она только что сказала братик?

– Брат? – она кивнула. Жаклин глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем заговорить.

– Рейд мой брат, а точнее сводный брат. Мой отец ушел, когда мне было 12, и мама снова вышла замуж, когда мне было 14. Пока они встречались, парень казался милым, но как только они поженились, я поняла, что он совсем не такой милый, а его дети и того хуже.

– Лори и Рейд? – спросила я.

– Бинго. С годами все стало еще хуже. Они никогда не относились ко мне, как к члену семьи. Мама притворялась слепой, и в итоге мне все это надоело. Несколько месяцев назад, я попыталась сбежать. – она смотрела на плитку на стене, ее голос мягко затих.

– Попыталась?

– Я уже добралась до вокзала, когда мой лучший друг, Джаред, нашел меня. Он сказал мне, что моя мама очень волнуется, потому что не знает где я. А Джеймс, мой отчем, даже не понял что я ушла. Я отказалась идти домой, поэтому Джаред уговорил меня пойти к нему. Когда мы приехали, он позвонил моей маме и сказал, что я в безопасности. Она хотела поговорить со мной, но я просто не могла с ней говорить. Джаред сказал ей, что я переночую у него, и он присмотрит за мной. В ту ночь я рассказала ему все, что произошло со мной с момента второй свадьбы мамы. Он единственный кто знает, через что мне пришлось пройти. Я всегда иду к нему, когда мне плохо или просто хочется отдохнуть.

– Он кажется хорошим парнем. – заметила я.

– Так и есть. Он, кстати, здесь в лагере. Я бы представила вас, но Рейд не должен видеть меня рядом с Джаредом, но я покажу его тебе, когда мы вернемся в зал, если хочешь.

– Конечно, но почему Рейд не должен видеть тебя рядом с Джаредом?

– Если в вкратце, Рейду не очень нравится Джаред, а так я облегчаю жизнь Джареду, когда Рейд не видит меня рядом с ним. Джаред понимает, почему я держусь на расстоянии. Извини, тебе наверное ужасно скучно слушать историю моей жизни. – я покачала головой и заверила ее, что мне совсем не скучно.

– Тебе лучше, Белла?

– Думаю да, – я встала и снова почувствовала головокружение. – Вообще-то не очень. – мы вышли из зала, и я снова села на пол в коридоре.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я проводила тебя в отель? – я слабо кивнула.

– Хорошо. Я пойду, скажу Эммету или Джасперу, что ты вернешься в отель. Ты точно не в форме, чтобы играть в баскетбол в данный момент. – Жаклин направилась в зал, и перед тем как она прошла через дверь, я остановила ее.

– Подожди. Что бы ты не сказала, скажи им, чтобы Эдвард не делал ничего глупого и не волновался обо мне. – я вспомнила, как Эдвард волновался, когда я стояла на снегу у бассейна той первой ночью в отеле.

– Вам двоим серьезно давно уже пора сойтись. – заметили она, прежде чем скрыться в дверях.

Через минуту она вышла из зала с моей сумкой. Мы вернулись в отель; на улице было не так холодно как прежде. Я поблагодарила Жаклин и сказала, что все еще хочу увидеть Джареда завтра. Голова еще слегка кружилась, поэтому я решила поспать и посмотреть, как это поможет.

_Эдвард_

Джаспер только что сказал мне, как он увидел, что Рейд сделал Белле, и мне так захотелось врезать Рейду. Он не имеет права так себя с ней вести.

– Ты сказал, что Жаклин повела ее в отель? Думаю мне надо пойти туда и присмотреть за ней. – я чувствовал себя ответственным за Беллу, что я должен быть с ней, даже не смотря на то, что Джаспер сказал мне, что ей всего лишь слегка кружилась голова.

– Эдвард! Ну сам подумай. Думаешь, Белле захотела бы, чтобы ты пришел? – я покачал головой. Белла, скорее всего, скажет мне не волноваться и возвращаться в зал. Она всегда думает о других и не любит когда кто-то чувствует себя обязанным ухаживать за ней.

Я продолжил тренировку время от времени бросая на Рейда злобные взгляды. Все о чем я думал остаток дня — в порядке ли Белла.


	13. Недомогание часть 1

**Недомогание (часть 1)**

_Эдвард_

Я собирался уйти в отель по-крайней мере раз десять, но Джаспер каждый раз говорил мне, что Белла не хотела бы, чтобы я волновался за нее, поэтому весь остаток тренировки я каждые две минуты поглядывал на часы.

Когда нас отпустили, я практически побежал в отель. Мне нужно убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Я добрался до лифта и раз пять нажал кнопку вызова, прекрасно понимая, что от этого он не приедет быстрее. А когда мы зашли в лифт он, кажется, как назло стал двигаться медленнее

Не дав дверям открыться до конца, я выбрался из лифта. Зайдя в комнату, я увидел Беллу, лежащую на кровати, лицо скрыто под волосами. Я подошел к ней, убрал волосы с лица и заметил, что она бледнее обычного.

Майк пошел в ванную и слишком громко закрыл дверь. Белла от шума зашевелилась и медленно открыла глаза. Она несколько раз моргнула, а потом сфокусировалась на мне. Я заправил прядку ей за ухо и заговорил.

– Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил я, гладя ее по волосам.

– Я точно не знаю. Думаю, я просто устала. А можно мне стакан воды? – слабо ответила она. Майк вышел из ванной и спросил, не хотим ли мы пойти в бассейн. Тайлер согласился, а я отказался. Я ни за что не оставлю Беллу после всех переживаний ранее. Я встал и налил ей воды в чашку, при этом заметил, что ее руки слегка трясутся.

– Белла, ты заболела? Может, давай съездим к врачу? – она замотала головой, как только я упомянул доктора.

– Не волнуйся, я в порядке. Мне нужно просто отоспаться. – пробормотала Белла сонно. Я подоткнул одеяло, она слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Я попытался слезть с кровати, но она схватила мою руку.

– Пожалуйста, останься. – прошептала она. Я бы ни за что не ушел, не будь я весь в поту.

– Я только приму душ, хорошо? – Белла кивнула и отпустила мою руку. Я быстренько взял одежду и пошел в ванную, с неимоверной скоростью помылся, оделся и вернулся к Белле. Она уже почти спала, когда я лег рядом с ней.

– Белла, тебе точно не нужен доктор? – я не мог не спросить. Белла кивнула. Иногда она такая упрямая.

– Белла я, правда, думаю… – Белла остановила меня, положив палец мне на губы.

– Эдвард, пожалуйста. Просто забудь. – я решил отстать от нее и продолжил смотреть телевизор, пока она не уснула. Я поднялся и взял пульт с кровати Тайлера и Майка. Признаю, большую часть времени я смотрел на Беллу, чем на телевизор. Мне также очень нравится слушать ее разговоры во сне, ну а сегодня бормотание.

Пока Белла спала, я все думал, как она мне нравится. Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что и я ей нравлюсь, но я не выдержу, если я неправильно понял ее поведение, и тем самым разрушу наши отношения. Я не смогу жить без Беллы. (Ладно, немного напыщенно, но вы меня поняли)

Майк и Тайлер вернулись с двумя коробками спагетти (Я совсем забыл, что они ушли.) Они объяснили, что столовая забита, поэтому они решили взять еду в номер. Я нехотя разбудил Беллу и очень испугался, когда она съела всего несколько ложек.

– Белла, пожалуйста съешь еще немного. – я практически молил. Она съела еще несколько ложек и пошла в ванную. Я воспользовался шансом, чтобы спросить у Тайлера и Майка, не заметили ли они чего-нибудь подозрительного.

– Ребята вам не кажется, что Белла заболела? – я не мог попусту тратить время, так как не знал, как скоро вернется Белла.

– Может. Она или заболела или просто устала и у нее стресс. – предположил Тайлер. Майк согласился с Тайлером, а я задумался, что из этого правда. У Белла мог быть стресс после сегодняшнего поведения Рейда, но я не уверен.

Я услышал, как открылась дверь ванной, и увидел очень утомленную Беллу, направляющуюся к кровати. Я раскрыл руки, и она охотно свалилась в них. Я передвинулся так, чтобы мы были под одеялом, а потом бросил пульт Майку. Белла зевнула, надо сказать довольно громко, и меня очень удивило, что она все еще уставшая.

– Как, черт возьми, ты можешь быть все еще уставшей? Ты же весь день проспала. – изумленно спросил Тайлер. Белла пожала плечами и поудобнее легла, после чего закрыла глаза. Майк включил «Симсонов» и цитировал каждую реплику. Я уже видел этот эпизод, а Майк портил серию, цитируя всех героев, что я решил сконцентрировать свое внимание на красивой девушке в моих руках.

Мы легли довольно рано, но я не жаловался. Я заснул около полуночи и то, потому что мои глаза просто больше не могли оставаться открытыми.

_Белла_

Я проснулась в 3:17 ночи; очень иронично, это же номер нашей комнаты. Поначалу я не поняла, с чего это я проснулась посреди ночи, но потом до меня дошло. Я весь день проспала, конечно же, я проснусь ночью.

У меня появилось странное чувство в желудке, поэтому я с сожалением осторожно выбралась из объятия Эдварда и побежала в ванную. Я успела как раз вовремя: мой желудок полностью очистился. Я помыла лицо и почистила зубы, чтобы избавится от этого ужасного привкуса и села возле ванной. Холод метала приятно успокаивал.

Я знала, что Эдвард не должен узнать об этом. Поймите, он хотел завести меня к доктору, даже когда меня не тошнило. Хотя, он же Эдвард Каллен и он обязательно все узнает. Рано или поздно.

Меня вырвало еще несколько раз, и я решила, что буду спать в ванной. Она довольно удобная и если что близко к туалету, да и я ни за что не дойду до кровати. Я спала неспокойным сном. Оказалось ванная совсем не удобная и спустя несколько часов — по крайней мере, я так думаю — я начала дрожать от холода.

Я снова проснулась и склонила голову над туалетом. Меня не вырвало. Я почему-то решила, что приступ рвоты без рвоты куда хуже, чем сама рвота. Сама не пойму, почему я пришла к подобному заключению. Я чистила зубы, когда Эдвард зашел в ванную.

– Почему ты встала, Белла? – он остановился, перед тем как добавить, – и почему ты дрожишь? – я посмотрела на свое тело в зеркале и, конечно же, я дрожала. Я сплюнула пасту и ответила.

– Я весь день спала; ты, что и правда ожидаешь, что я смогу спать всю ночь? – я не врала, я просто не договаривала правду. Эдвард пристально разглядывал мое лицо, пытаясь понять вру я или нет. Кажется, он поверил мне, а потом снова спросил, почему я дрожу, и я выдала ему гениальный ответ, – мне холодно.

– Тогда ладно, пойдем, согреем тебя. – Эдвард протянул мне руку, и я без раздумий взяла ее. Он направился к комнате, но от хождения мне закружилась голова.

– Белла? – озабоченно спросил Эдвард, когда я остановилась.

– Думаю, мне стоит принять душ. – ответила я тихо. Я пошла, ну точнее поплелась назад в ванную и оглянулась на Эдварда. Он смотрел на меня взволнованно. Я попыталась улыбнуться ему, перед тем как закрыть дверь.

Уже в ванной я поняла, что так как во мне нет еды, во мне нет энергии, а так как у меня нет энергии, я даже стоять в душе не могу. В конечном счете, я села на пол, а вода свободно лилась на меня сверху. Мои руки ужасно ныли, пока я мыла тело, поэтому я даже не попыталась вымыть волосы. В конце концов, я вылезла из ванной, когда поняла, что парням тоже нужно принять душ. Я вышла из душа и осознала, что у меня нет сменной одежды.

Я приоткрыла дверь и высунула голову, пока одной рукой для поддержки ухватилась за дверной проем, а второй держала полотенце. Майк и Тайлер еще спали, а Эдвард сидел на кровати и вопросительно смотрел на меня.

– Эдвард, можешь подать мне одежду? Я забыла взять с собой. – он приподнял брови в неверии; шокированный, что я прошу его о чем-то подобном.

– Белла, я не буду лазить по твоему чемодану. Я ни за что не повторю вчерашний подвиг Майка и Тайлера. – я закатила глаза. Он всегда называет меня упрямой, но посмотрите на него, сейчас это он упрямый.

– Пожалуйста, Эдвард. Я совсем не хочу выходить в полотенце. – я молила его и мне было все равно.

– Почему нет Белла? Я не буду пытаться сорвать с тебя полотенце, ты же знаешь. – поддразнил он.

– Зная, какая я удачливая, полотенце и/или я упадем, и ты увидишь небольшое шоу. – Эдвард, кажется, раздумывал над вариантами. – Эдвард, если не хочешь рыться в моих вещах, тогда можно одолжить твою майку и шорты? – Эдвард кивнул и достал голубую футболку «NIKE» и шорты «ADIDAS» из своей сумки.

– Умм, Белла? А что на счет нижнего белья? – я слышала нерешительность в его голосе. Я сказала ему, чтобы он принес первое, что попадется ему под руку. Мои щеки и шея просто горели от того что я только что попросила Эдварда достать мне лифчик и трусики, но в моем нынешнем положении, я просто хотела переодеться и поскорее лечь и это самый быстрый способ добиться желаемого.

Эдвард открыл мою сумку и быстро схватил нужную мне одежду и передал мне. Я поблагодарила его, перед тем как закрыть дверь. Я была рада, что это оказались спортивный лифчик и шортики; ничего слишком смущающего. Переодевшись, я включила кран с водой, чтобы он был как можно более громким, и меня снова вырвало.

Я ненавижу болеть, особенно ту часть, когда рвет; тебе ничем не остановить рвоту.

Я сбрызнула водой лицо, быстро почистила зубы и вышла из ванной. Выйдя, я увидела Эдварда без майки и в штанах от пижамы.

– Тебе лучше, Белла? – он слышал меня? Я подумала, что кран все заглушил. Он, должно быть, заметил замешательство намоем лице, поэтому уточнил. – Я имею ввиду, по сравнению с вчерашним днем?

– О, ум, я не уверенна. Наверное. – я знала, что не смогу сказать Эдварду, что все отлично, он в миг меня раскусит.

– Кстати Эдвард твоя одежда очень удобная. – я сменила тему. Его футболка доходила мне до середины бедер, а шорты — ниже колен, поэтому я подвернула их. Эдвард уставился на меня, а потом резко вынырнул из транса.

– Она тебе идет. – я улыбнулась. – Я пойду приму душ. – Эдвард прошел мимо меня в ванную, а я прошла 5 метров до нашей кровати. Мне кружилась голова, пока я шла эти 5 метров, но запах Эдварда от его майки чудесным образом успокоил легкую тошноту в желудке.

Майк и Тайлер, в конце концов, проснулись и переоделись, сказав, что помоются, когда мы вернемся. Эдвард вышел из ванной и уставился на меня, лежащую на кровати в его одежде.

– Белла, почему ты не одета? Ты не идешь? – я кивнула, и три парня подлетели ко мне.

– Изабелла Мари Свон, ты же сказала, что тебе лучше.

– Эдвард, я не иду из-за того, что случилось с Рейдом. Я не хочу ни слышать его, ни видеть. – и вот снова, я не врала, я просто не договаривала правду.

– Ладно, это разумно. Пожалуйста не пугай меня так больше. – внезапно мне стало плохо то того, что я недоговариваю Эдварду, но я не могла осмелиться и рассказать все прямо сейчас.

– И кажется тебе все еще не хорошо. – заметил он. – Убедись, что ты пьешь жидкости. – я пообещала, что буду хорошо себя вести, он сладко поцеловал меня в лоб, и они ушли. Я покраснела от его нежности, но не хотела заранее радоваться.

Спустя некоторое время я выбралась из постели, чтобы попить как и обещала Эдварду. Я сделала глоток и сразу же осушила целый стакан, я и не подозревала, как мне хотелось пить. Когда я уже собиралась наполнить второй стакан, вся предыдущая вода вышла из меня, благо, что я стояла рядом с раковиной.

Я осела на пол и позволила гневным слезам взять вверх. Мое тело ныло от того, что я спала в ванной, я чувствую себя такой слабой, и я даже стакан держать не могу. Когда слезы остановились, я забралась в ванную и задумалась над тем, стоит ли принести подушку или покрывало. Так будет удобнее, но как я объясню подобное парням, если они вернуться, а я не успею отнести на место подушки и покрывало. Я, конечно, могу сказать, что покрывало было моей накидкой, а подушка — щитом, чтобы отгонять злых духов. Неа, от такого заявления они до самого выпускного будут надо мной издеваться.

Я решила смириться и наслаждаться прохладой ванны. Теперь мне осталось лишь надеяться, что мальчики не найдут меня в таком виде, когда вернуться. Да, меня ожидает день полный весель


	14. Недомогание часть 2

**Недомогание (часть 2)**

_Белла_

– О боже! – я услышала мягкий шлепок и открыла глаза. В дверях стояла горничная лет 50-ти и широкими глазами смотрела на меня. На полу, у ее ног, лежала куча чистых полотенец, как я поняла она и была источником шлепка.

– Дорогая, что ты делаешь в ванной? – она не казалась злой. Наоборот, она выглядела любопытной и взволнованной. Я решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если я скажу ей; она же ничего не скажет Эдварду.

– Я плохо себя чувствую, а ванная ближе всего к туалету. – объяснила я .

– Ты заболела? А те, кто живет с тобой в комнате, знают? Почему они оставили тебя одну? – она шикнула. Я посмотрела не ее бейджик и прочитала, что ее зовут Грета.

– Они ничего не знают; я им не сказала. – Грета посмотрела на меня с неодобрением.

– Насколько я поняла, ты живешь с тремя парнями, правильно? – я кивнула.

– Значит, один из них твой парень, и ты не сказала ему, чтобы он не волновался, а остальным не сказала, чтобы они ничего не сказали твоему молодому человеку. – я покраснела от ее заключения.

– О, так я права? – я замотала головой. Плохая мысль. Моя голова закружилась и в висках запульсировало.

– Милая, может ты хотела бы лечь на кровать, или, по-крайней мере, я могу принести тебе подушку и покрывало, если ты хочешь остаться в ванной. – ласково предложила Грета. Я и не осознавала, как мне неудобно, пока она не предложила.

– Подушка и покрывало звучат неплохо, спасибо. – Грета улыбнулась мне и ушла.

– Не желаешь рассказать мне, почему мое заключение оказалось неверным?

– Конечно. – я знала она не пытается лезть не в свое дело; она всего лишь хочет помочь.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– И вот, я знаю, что он мне очень нравится, но вот я совсем лопух в этих делах, поэтому не могу с уверенностью сказать, нравлюсь ли я ему или он просто пытается быть хорошим другом. – подвела к итогу я почти часовую историю об взаимоотношениях между Эдвардом и мной.

– Белла, да этот мальчуган просто без ума от тебя. – я должно быть выглядела потрясенной, потому что она рассмеялась.

– Не удивляйся ты так. И ты тоже его любишь; любой, кто выслушает эту историю, сделает такой же вывод.

– Я…Эдвард…но…люблю? – я не могла собраться с мыслями.

– У меня семь детей, я с легкостью вижу любовь; а между вами определенно любовь. – она встала и направилась к двери.

– Подумай об этом Белла, и ты поймешь, что ты к нему чувствуешь. Мне пора возвращаться к работе, пока они не начали искать меня. Надеюсь, тебе полегчает, и мы еще встретимся перед твоим отъездом в Форкс, и у меня будет шанс познакомиться с Эдвардом. Выздоравливай. – Грета ушла, а я задумалась над ее словами.

Тогда-то я и поняла; мне всего лишь нужен был кто-то, чтобы указать мне очевидное. Я определенно влюблена в Эдварда Каллена.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Белла? – я открыла глаза, как раз когда включили свет в ванной. Эй…слишком ярко.

– Белла! – Эдвард опустился на колени перед ванной. Он взял мое лицо в руки и начал нежно гладить меня по щекам.

– Все не так плохо как кажется. – я тихо ответила. Эдвард злобно глянул на меня, и я отпрянула.

– Почему ты мне не сказала? – явная обида читалась в его голосе.

– Я не хотела тебя беспокоить. – мягко ответила я. Мне было так плохо, что я соврала Эдварду. Я использовала ту маленькую толику энергии во мне, чтобы положить руку на лицо Эдварда. Оно тут же смягчилось.

– Если тебе станет от этого легче, я спала в ванной и теперь мне все болит. – вместо ответа Эдвард поднялся и залез в ванную.

– Пододвинься. – я передвинулась и искренне удивилась, когда Эдвард селя рядом со мной, а потом посадил меня на колени.

– Что…о…ауууу. – Эдвард начал массажировать мне спину; это было приятно и больно одновременно. Его руки сразу же остановились.

– Нет, нет, нет, боль была приятной. – запротестовала я. Его руки снова задвигались по моей спине. А потом начались вопросы.

– Грипп?

– Наверное.

– Тебе делали прививку от гриппа? – я покачала головой, на что Эдвард посмотрел на меня с неодобрением.

– Во сколько ты проснулась утром?

– После трех.

– Я так понимаю, тебя сразу же начало рвать. – я поморщилась и кивнула, и сразу же покраснела. Да, это не те темы, которые хотелось бы обсуждать с парнем, которого совсем недавно ты поняла, что любишь.

– Где Майк с Тайлером? – спросила я, чтобы избежать других постыдных вопросов, на которые мне бы не хотелось отвечать.

– Заигрывают с регистратором. – ответил он, и как раз в этот момент открылась дверь. Голова Майка выглянула из-за двери, и на ней заиграла хитрая ухмылка, едва он увидел нас в ванной.

– Ооо, с ума сойти. Чур, я следующий. – Майк подмигнул мне, перед тем как Тайлер схватил его за рубашку и вытянул из ванной.

– Я скоро вернусь, ладно. – Эдвард поцеловал меня в голову, выбрался из ванной и вышел в комнату. Я мгновенно заскучала по тому комфорту, который чувствовала рядом с ним, плюс мои мускулы заболели еще сильнее, чем когда-либо. Я не смогла остановить ручейки бесшумных слез, стекающих по моим щекам.

_Эдвард_

Я не мог поверить, что Белла не захотела мне все рассказать. Я так испугался, когда вернулся и увидел ее в ванной, дрожащую и жутко бледную.

– Ребята, вам делали прививки от гриппа? – я спросил Майка и Тайлера, выйдя из ванной.

– Да, а что? – спросил Тайлер. Майк кивнул рядом с ним, подтверждая, что прививка сделана и ему.

– Белла заболела. – я ответил, беря телефон со столика у кровати. Я собирался позвонить отцу, чтобы узнать можно ли помочь Белле и убедиться, что у нее всего лишь грипп. Я хотел позвонить, когда буду рядом с Беллой, чтобы она могла ответить на любой вопрос отца. Я зашел в ванную и увидел Беллу, лежащую в ванной, отвернувшись к стене.

– Белла. – позвал я нежно. Она перевернулась так, чтобы большая часть лица была спрятана в подушке. Кусочек ее щеки оставался на виду, и мое сердце судорожно сжалось, когда я понял, что она плачет. Я поднял ее и сел на пол в ванной, крепко прижимая Беллу к себе и нежно качая взад и вперед.

– Белла, что случилось?

– Я ненавижу болеть. Я чувствую себя такой уязвимой, мне все болит, я зла и хочу, чтобы все прекратилось. – к слезам добавились слабые рыдания.

– Все хорошо. Ничего страшного. – повторял я снова и снова, пока Белла не успокоилась. Тогда я сразу схватил телефон и набрал номер отца. Он ответил после второго гудка.

– Эдвард. Как дела? Как Сиэтл?

– Отлично папа. Умм, Белла заболела. Я уверен это грипп, но я не знаю насколько все серьезно.

– Белла. Это девушка о которой, ты говоришь все время? – я почувствовал, как к моим щекам прилила кровь.

– Да, это она, папа. – я услышал, как папа тихо рассмеялся на той стороне провода.

– Вернемся к причине, по которой ты звонишь. Какие у нее симптомы? – папа стал доктором. Я почувствовал, как Белла вздрогнула, и начал рассеянно поглаживать ее верх и вниз по руке в попытках согреть.

– Слабость, боль в теле, усталость, тошнота, дрожь. – перечислил я. – Я что-нибудь пропустил? – спросил я у Беллы.

– Раздражение и перепады настроения. – пробормотала она мне в грудь.

– О, и раздражение с перепадами настроения. – сказал я отцу. Он рассмеялся.

– Что ж, похоже, это простой грипп. Она быстрее поправится, если будет пить больше воды.

– Подожди. Я включу громкую связь, чтобы она услышала тебя и не упрямилась. – я проигнорировал злобный взгляд Беллы и включил громкую связь.

– Здравствуй Белла. – дружелюбно поприветствовал ее отец.

– Здравствуйте Доктор Каллен. – ответила она застенчиво.

– Что на счет твоего гриппа,, так он пройдет быстрее если ты будешь пить побольше воды. Конечно, большинство жидкости не будет задерживаться в желудки, но оставшаяся часть поможет. – я не упустил ужас проступивший на ее лице. – Когда рвота прекратиться, это значит что худшее позади, и тебе останется лишь восстанавливать силы.

– Ладно. – ответила она слабо. Я отключил громкую связь и поднес телефон к уху.

– Спасибо, папа.

– Никаких проблем, Эдвард. Помоги Белле расслабиться, и достань для нее воды и по-возможности апельсинового сока. Он лучше всего помогает. «Гаторейд» тоже поможет. Если до завтрашнего обеда рвота не остановится, позвони мне или отвези ее к доктору.

– Хорошо. Спасибо снова папа. Передавай маме привет.

– Сделаю. Позаботься о Белле. Пока Эдвард. – его голос был серьезным.

– Хорошо папа. Пока. – мы разъединились, я знал, что должен пойти купить Белле апельсинового сока и «Гаторейд». А возможно еще и несколько бутылок воды.

– Белла, мне нужно сходить в магазин. Ты можешь заставить себя выпить немного воды?

– Я не хочу, чтобы меня рвало. – я не виню ее, но она должна поправится.

– Белла, только так ты скорее поправишься. Тебе придется что-нибудь выпить, ладно? – я посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и улыбнулся от облегчения, когда она нехотя согласилась. Тайлер появился в дверях.

– Умм, ребята. Я не хотел подслушивать, но я могу сходить в магазин вместо тебя Эдвард, а ты сможешь остаться здесь с Беллой. Только скажи, что я должен купить. – меня застала врасплох доброта Тайлера.

– Конечно, спасибо Тайлер. Если сможешь купить несколько бутылок воды, «Гаторейд» и апельсинового сока, это будет чудесно.

Тайлер ушел, и я заметил, что Белла все еще в моей одежде.

– Ты все еще в моей одежде. – заметил я. Когда она раньше вышла из ванной в моей одежды, у меня отнялся дар речи. Она выглядела потрясающе.

– О, я переоденусь если ты хочешь. – сказала она заикаясь. Я рассмеялся и прижал ее сильнее к себе

– Ты можешь надевать мою одежду, когда захочешь. Она тебе идет. – Белла засмеялась.

– Эдвард, не ври мне только из-за того, что я больна. – с чего мне ей врать о таком? А потом я вдруг понял, что и вправду вру.

– Отлично, хочешь знать правду? – Белла кивнула.

– Тогда ладно. Белла ты выглядишь ужасно сексуально в моей одежде. – сказал я ей чистую правду.

_Тайлер_

Только слепой не заметил бы притяжение между Эдвардом и Беллой. Вообще-то, наверное, даже слепой бы заметил. Единственный, кто ничего не видит, это Майк, который по какой-то непонятной причине до сих пор считает, что у него есть шансы с Беллой. Иногда мне руки так и чешутся дать ему по башке.

Я купил сока, воду и «Гаторейд». Мне пришлось заплатить лишь полцены, благодаря моим искусным навыкам флирта, которые я использовал на продавщице.

Я вернулся в отель и поднялся в номер. Я открыл дверь и увидел спящего Майка. Мне понадобилось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он зажимается со своей подушкой. Я попытался сдержать смех, но не сдержался, когда он простонал имя Беллы.

Я зашел в ванную и увидел Беллу на коленях Эдварда, который крепко прижимал ее к себе. Они посмотрели на меня, и Белла спросила, чего я смеюсь.

– У Майка веселенький сон о тебе Белла. В данный момент он зажимается с подушкой и стонет твое имя. – выражение лица Беллы было бесценным. – Уверен, скоро он начнет трахаться с кроватью. – издевался я. Эдвард и я заржали, в то время как Белла покраснела и спрятала лицо на груди Эдварда. Успокоившись, я спросил серьезно.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Белла? – она издала звук, который ясно давал понять, что чувствует она себя отнюдь не хорошо.

– В ней никакая вода не задерживается. – рассказал Эдвард. Я понимающе кивнул и поставил сумку на полу рядом с Эдвардом.

– Я пойду, погуляю по отелю, чтобы не видеть и не слышать Майка. Я возьму с собой телефон, так что звоните, если вам что-нибудь понадобиться. – Эдвард кивнул, а потом налил стакан апельсинового сока и дал Белле. Когда я уже выходил из номера, я услышал рвотный позыв Беллы, и меня накрыла волна сочувствия к девочке.

Сегодняшняя ночь будет долгой для Беллы.


	15. Недомогание часть 3

**Недомогание (часть 3)**

_Белла_

Мы с Эдвард повздорили несколько часов назад. Эдвард отказался кушать, пока не смогу я, а я, конечно же, запротестовала. Через несколько минут спора, я поняла, что Эдвард не сдастся, поэтому сдалась сама. И вот Эдвард до сих пор ничего не съел с самого ленча, и я чувствую себя просто ужасно, так как это происходит по моей вине.

– Молодец Белла! – поздравил меня Эдвард. Сейчас 8 вечера и я, наконец, могу держать воду в себе. Я не покидала ванную, и Эдвард вместе со мной. Майк и Тайлер любезно согласились ходить в душевые и уборные у бассейна.

– Да. Теперь ты можешь сходить покушать. – умоляла я, но мне все равно. Он посмотрел мне в лицо, и я понятия не имею, что он искал, но чтобы это ни было, оно заставило его слегка склонить голову.

– Ладно, но я вернусь, как только смогу. – я медленно встала с коленей Эдварда, чтобы он смог уйти. Эдвард не ушел, как я думала; он встал следом за мной.

– Белла, может ты бы посидела рядом с окном немного? Окно такое же холодное, как ванна, если не холоднее. К тому же, думаю тебе будет приятно ненадолго выйти с ванной.

Я сделала заключение, что посидеть рядом с окном лучше, чем весь день смотреть на скучную ванную, поэтому согласилась и попыталась идти. Я зашаталась, но к счастью выровнялась перед тем, как упасть. Я взвизгнула от удивления, когда Эдвард поднял меня на руки и поднес к креслу рядом с окном. Я была в 30 сантиметрах от окна и чувствовала идущий от него холод. Я прижала колени к груди в надежде согреться и увидела в отражении окна, как Эдвард возвращается в ванную. Спустя несколько секунд он вышел с покрывалом, которое мне приносила Грета, в руках и обернул его вокруг моих плеч.

– Спасибо Эдвард. – Эдвард самый милый парень на Земле.

– Нет проблем, Белла. – ответил Эдвард и поцеловал меня в голову, отчего я покрылась розовым румянцем.

– Я вернусь через 15 минут. – пообещал он.

– Хорошо. – я слабо улыбнулась.

– Скоро увидимся, Белла. – Эдвард снова меня поцеловал, но на этот раз в щеку, перед тем как уйти. Я не смогла сдержать глупую улыбочку и румянец, появившийся на моем лице. Когда Эдвард поцеловал меня в щеку, его губы оказались так близко к моим, он едва не поцеловал уголок моих губ. Сегодня я еще не была так счастлива. Ну, я счастлива сейчас, и была в тот момент, когда Эдвард сказал мне, что я сексуально выгляжу в его одежде.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Я проснулась и осознала, что лежу на кровати в объятиях Эдварда. Я даже не помню, как заснула. Я потерла глаза и села. Тайлер, Эдвард и Майк уже проснулись и смотрели телевизор. Я посмотрела на часы и увидела, что сейчас было только 5:48 утра.

– Чего вы ребята так рано проснулись? – на тренировки нам надо было к 9, поэтому обычно мы просыпались где-то между 8 и 8:30.

– Мы не могли спать, пока ты разговаривала и орала. – Орала? Я знаю, что разговариваю во сне, но я не думала, что кричу во сне.

– Что я говорила и…эм…кричала? – я попыталась вспомнить, что мне снилось, но не могла.

– Ты закричала 'СПАСИТЕ РЫБ', отчего я проснулся, потому, что лежал рядом с тобой. Через несколько минут ты закричала 'БИНГО', отчего проснулись Тайлер и Майк. А потом ты говорила всякие фразы типа 'Включите свет…я не вижу своих ног' и 'Налево. Нет, нет, нет, на твое другое лево'. – Эдвард улыбался мне, но я видела усталость на его лице.

– Ребята мне так жаль. – я себя так плохо чувствовала. – Что ж, я проснулась и уже не засну, так что вы можете поспать еще несколько часов.

Тайлер и Майк спали уже через 5 минут, а вот Эдвард не мог уснуть. Я начал играть с его волосами, чтобы помочь ему расслабиться. Я продолжала перебирать его волосы, даже когда он заснул, пока я смотрела телевизор. В конце концов, я поднялась с кровати, чтобы налить себе сока. Я даже не знала, как мне хочется пить, пока не попила сока. После еще нескольких стаканов апельсинового сока я вернулась на кровать. Я посмотрела на Эдварда и увидела, что он лежит на боку и наблюдает за мной полуприкрытыми глазами.

– Эдвард, чего ты проснулся? – я посмотрела на часы. – Сейчас же только 7:45.

– Я не совсем спал, скорее дремал. А ты была такой теплой, твои руки такие приятные и успокаивающие, что, когда ты встала, я сразу же проснулся.– сказал Эдвард садясь. Он выглядел очаровательно. Волосы сплошной беспорядок, торчащие во все стороны; майка, в которой он был одет, слегка задралась и обнажила часть его живота. Он поднялся с кровати и направился к двери.

– Куда ты идешь? – я не сдержалась и спросила.

– Хочу купить завтрак для всех. Буду через несколько минут. – Эдвард и, правда, вернулся через несколько минут вместе с восхитительным запахом вафель, бекона и яиц. Майк и Тайлер проснулись, как только Эдвард зашел в номер.

–Еда! – заорал Майк, и спрыгнул с кровати, едва не запутавшись в простыне.

– Белла, для тебя я взял всего лишь яичницу и картофельные оладьи. Немного, но так как ты не ела какое-то время, думаю, тебе не стоит переедать.

– Я буду довольна получить хоть что-нибудь. – в тишине мы приступили к завтраку. Мне захотелось вафель, но Майк и Тайлер уже прикончили свои, а у Эдварда осталась четверть последней.

– Эдвард? – обратилась я ласково.

– Да, ты можешь взять мою вафлю, Белла. – я улыбнулась. Кажется, что он умеет читать мои мысли.

Мы покончили с завтраком, после чего ребята собрались и ушли. Я знала, что буду скучать весь день. Мне не хотелось спать, но у меня совсем не было энергии, чтобы гулять по отелю или плавать в бассейне. Я переоделась и решила почитать. Я достала «Гордость и Предубеждение» из сумки и легла на кровать животом вниз. Я так погрузилась в книгу, что не заметила, как кто-то зашел в комнату, пока она не назвала мое имя.

– Белла, вижу сегодня ты на кровати. – прокомментировала Грета, поправляя кровать Майка и Тайлера.

– Да. Сегодня мне намного лучше, чем вчера. – я слезла с нашей с Эдвардом кровати, чтобы Грета могла делать свою работу.

– Говоря о вчерашнем, ты думала над тем, о чем мы говорили? – как будто я могла не думать об этом?

– Да… – Грета посмотрела на меня, ясно давая понять что ждет продолжения. – и я поняла что влюблена в него.

– Ты уже сказала ему? – я покачала головой.

– Что ж, обязательно скажи ему, когда будешь готова, и помни, чем быстрее, тем лучше. – мы поболтали еще, пока она прибирала номер. Мы попрощались, но открыв дверь Грета остановилась и повернулась ко мне.

– О, чуть не забыла. Я оставила подарок для тебя в ванной. – а? С чего ей дарить мне подарок?

– Подарок? Для меня? Чего? – спросила я, сбитая с толку.

– Дорогая, у тебя грипп, и ты недавно поняла, что влюблена в лучшего друга. Это всего лишь маленький презент, но я знаю, тебе понравится. – сказала Грета доброжелательно.

– Спасибо Грета. А что за подарок?

– Кое-что, что только особые клиенты получают в свои ванны. Три слова: пена для ванн. – сказала Грета, улыбаясь, и вышла из комнаты.

--

– Мы вернулись. – пропел Майк, как ребята зашли в номер. Я все еще читала на кровати.

– Привет мальчики. – я сказала не отрываясь от книги.

– Ум, Белла? – тон Тайлера заставил меня поднять глаза.

– Да?

– Можешь мне кое-что подсказать? – чего это Тайлер так нервничает?

– Конечно. – Тайлер показал мне две симпатичные, рубашки с длинными рукавами. Одна черная, другая синяя.

– У меня свидание через час; я веду ее в ресторан. Какую рубашку мне одеть? – обе рубашки казались подходящими, но я понятия не имела, какого цвета будут брюки. Я спросила, и он сказал, что черными.

– Значит синяя, не стоит переборщать с черным. И можно спросить, кто девушка?

– Она одна из регистраторов отеля. Я пригласил ее на свидание, и она согласилась. – Тайлер пошел в душ и бриться, чтобы быть готовым во время. Майк взял колоду карт из сумки, и они оба, Эдвард и Майк, принялись обучать меня, как играть в очко. Спустя час я уже знала основы и даже умудрилась выиграть несколько раундов. Остаток вечера прошел довольно быстро. Я приняла просто восхитительную ванную с пеной. Да и вылезла я из воды, только потому, что она полностью остыла.

Приняв ванную, я убедила Эдварда, разрешить сходить мне в магазин за «Гаторейдом» и какой-нибудь едой. Эдвард пошел со мной. В его оправдание он сказал, что хочет составить мне компанию, но пока мы шли он не спускал с меня глаз, я поняла, что он пошел, чтобы убедиться, что я могу идти самостоятельно. В конце концов, Эдвард заплатил за покупки, к моему недовольству, а на обратном пути вез меня на спине до самого отеля. Он заявил, что хочет сохранить ту энергию, что у меня есть.

Тайлер вернулся со свидания после девяти, и было яснее ясного, что свидание удалось по счастливой улыбке, не покинувшей его лицо весь остаток вечера. Вечер прошел спокойно. Он состоял из спящего, слегка храпящего Эдварда, надувшего Майка из-за того, что у Тайлера было свидание, а у него нет, Тайлера, улыбающегося, как дурачок, и меня, разлаживающей косынку, но время от времени поглядывающей на Эдварда что очень отвлекало. В конечном счете, мне стало скучно, я пожелала мальчикам спокойной ночи и обняла Эдварда.

--

Я проснулась, чувствуя себя абсолютно здоровой, но мальчики заставили меня остаться. Снова. Завтра я определенно смогу пойти на тренировку, но сегодня стоит еще остаться в комнате. Меня ждет еще один веселенький день. Ага, как бы ни так.

Я решила пойти к бассейну и проплавала где-то час, просто чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять. Плавать одной не совсем весело, поверьте мне. Я убила еще немного времени, посмотрев телевизор и съев ленч. После ленча я взяла «Гордость и Предубеждение» и спустилась в фойе. Я села на один из пустых диванчиков и начала читать. Я быстренько закончила последние сто глав, которые не успела вчера, когда пришли мальчики.

Я попыталась придумать, чем еще заняться, пока парни не вернуться. Я быстро установила, что в отелях нет ничего интересного, чем можно развлечь себя. Расстроившись, я положила голову на колени и поняла, что мне стоит побрить ноги, когда почувствовала волоски лицом. Я пошла по лестнице и, вернувшись в комнату, начала наполнять раковину теплой водой. Я переоделась в пижаму с более короткими шортиками и взяла бритву и крем для бритья. Я пошла за iPod-ом, но вспомнила, что батарея разрядилась несколько дней назад ,когда я играла в косынку. В поле моего зрения попал iPod Эдварда, и я решила, что он не будет против, если я воспользуюсь его, для того, чтобы развлечь себя. Я всунула наушники в уши и выключила кран.

Я запрыгнула на тумбу, и решила посмотреть какой playlist у Эдварда на iPod-е. Я включила случайный выбор и начала брить ноги. Я знала, что у нас с Эдвардом похожие предпочтения в музыке, но, слушая его iPod, я заметила, что знаю практически все песни. Я только закончила брить правую ногу и уже собиралась браться за левую, когда услышала знакомую мелодию, которую Эдвард играл мне на пианино, которая напоминала колыбельную. Я посмотрела на экран, чтобы узнать название и чуть не свалилась с тумбочки, когда прочитала. Я проверила дважды, чтобы убедиться, что я прочитала правильно. _Колыбельная Беллы_.

Я продолжила брить ноги с огромной улыбкой на лице. Эдвард написал мне колыбельную. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, я нравлюсь ему больше, чем просто друг. Я спустила воду с раковины и вернулась в комнату, как раз когда Get Up Offa That Thing — James Brown заиграла в наушниках. Я была так счастлива, что Эдвард написал мне колыбельную, что даже начала танцевать. Я стала подпевать и запрыгнула на кровать. Я чувствовала себя такой свободной и беспечной.

_Get up offa that thing,  
and shake 'till you feel better!_

Я пела, крутя бедрами.

_Get up offa that thing,  
and try to release, say it now!_

_Get up offa that thing,  
and shake 'till you feel better,_

_Get up offa that thing,  
and try to release that pressure!_

Я развернулась на кровати и увидела Эдварда, стоящего в дверях, смотрящего на меня широкими глазами. Я была так шокированная, что не удержалась на ногах, и упала на пол, лицом вниз.

– Здравствуй пол. Как ты сегодня? – пробормотала я, поднимаясь.

– Белла, ты в порядке? – Эдвард подлетел ко мне.

– Физически да, но эмоционально мне до ужаса стыдно. Сколько ты видел?

– Немного. – Эдвард утаивал ответ.

– Эдвард. – предупредила я.

– Ладно. Я открыл дверь и увидел, как ты запрыгнула на кровать и начала танцевать и петь. – я покраснела темно-красным. Он все видел. Я плюхнулась на кровать и спрятала голову под подушкой.

– Почему ты смущаешься? – спросил Эдвард, стягивая подушку с моей головы.

– Потому что ты видел мой счастливый танец, и как я упала с кровати.

– И чего ты танцевала счастливый танец? – я засомневалась стоит ли ему сказать или нет. Я сделала ошибку, подняв голову и посмотрев на него.

– Я слушала твой iPod, потому что мой сел несколько дней назад, и я услышала мелодию, которую ты играл мне тем вечером, когда мы нашли пианино, и я танцевала счастливый танец из-за названия мелодии. – сказала я, наблюдая за его реакцией. Он заулыбался, как ребенок в Рождественское утро, и заключил меня в объятия.

– Ты вдохновила меня Белла, поэтому единственное, что подходило, так это название в честь тебя. – сказал Эдвард, обнимая меня крепче.

– Спасибо Эдвард. – теперь моя очередь обнимать его крепче.

– Белла, – Эдвард прочистил горло. Очевидно, он волнуется. – Окажешь ли ты мне честь, стать моей девушкой? – я отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Оно выражало лишь искренность и правду. Огромная улыбка растянулась на моем лице.

– Я с удовольствием стану твоей девушкой Эдвард. – мы начали наклоняться к друг другу, наши глаза смотрят на грубы друг друга. Наши губы в 6-ти сантиметрах…3-ех, я закрыла глаза…1-ом…

– Может кто-нибудь из вас открыть дверь; у меня нет ключа. – закричал Тайлер, стучась. Конечно, нас прервут, снова. Я раздраженно вздохнула, но засмеялась, когда услышала Эдварда, делавшего то же самое. Я слезла с кровати и открыла дверь для Тайлера. Я не сдержалась и посмотрела на него со злостью.

– О, я чему-то помешал? – Тайлер посмотрел на нас с Эдвардом.

– Да! – сказали я и Эдвард одновременно. Тайлер извинился и открыл дверь, чтобы уйти, но Майк вошел в комнату, как только открылась дверь.

– У меня свидание сегодня вечером! – пропел Майк, бросившись в пляски.

– У меня потрясающая девушка. – подхватил Эдвард. Майк и Тайлер посмотрели на нас с Эдвардом.

– Наконец-то! – воскликнул Тайлер.


	16. Потому что я люблю тебя

**Потому что я люблю тебя**

_Белла_

Я открыла глаза и потянулась. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что сегодня я, наконец-то, могу пойти на тренировку с парнями, вместо того, чтобы умирать со скуки в отеле. Я так рада, что смогу увидеть Эммета, Джаспера, Роуз, Элис и Жаклин. И кстати, Жаклин все еще должна показать мне Джареда.

В конце концов, ребята проснулись, и мы начли собираться. Во время сборов мы попытались разузнать у Майка, как прошло вчерашнее свидание. Мы и вчера пытались расколоть его, но он молчал, как партизан. Должно быть свидание не удалось, если он не хочет о нем говорить.

Я пошла за сумкой, которая лежала в углу комнаты, и, взяв ее, почувствовала, что кто-то тянет ее в другом направлении. Я подняла глаза и не была удивлена увидеть Эдварда, забирающего у меня сумку.

– Ты же знаешь, что я в состоянии нести сумку самостоятельно. – сказала я с сарказмом.

– Я знаю Белла, но разве это плохо, что мне хочется нести сумку своей девушки? Разве тебе не хочется быть парой, как в кино, где парень всегда носит вещи для своей девушки, вроде сумок, и говорит ей, какая она красивая, ежедневно? – последние слова он произнес с огромной улыбкой на лице. Он, конечно, шутит, но с Эдвардом ты никогда не угадаешь.

Я не сдержалась и решила вести себя по-детски и показала ему язык. Он тихо усмехнулся и посмотрел мне в глаза.

– Белла Свон, почему ты такая упрямая? – я сильнее потянула сумку к себе, и на этот раз он отпустил ее.

– Потому что это я. – я сказала незаинтересованно. Эдвард засмеялся и взял меня за руку. Мы вышли из комнаты, и пошли в зал.

Когда мы дошли до спортивного комплекса, Эдвард отпустил мою руку и открыл для меня дверь. Я сделала реверанс, на что Эдвард ответил мне изящным поклоном. Я засмеялась и взяла Эдварда за руку, как только мы вошли внутрь. Мы пошли к залу и, оказавшись внутри, Эдвард отпустил мою руку. Он обнял меня за талию и стал щекотать меня, отчего я громко засмеялась. Вскоре мне не хватало кислорода, и я заметила, что люди смотрят на нас. Я покраснела и попыталась спрятать лицо в груди Эдварда. Он перестал меня щекотать и обнял, прижимая к себе.

– Чего ты краснеешь, Белла?

– Люди смотрят. – пробормотала я.

– И? – я отстранилась и злобно прищурилась. Он знает, как я ненавижу внимание. Эдвард поднял руки вверх, а я просканировала зал в поисках Жаклин, чтобы та представила меня Джареду. Я увидела ее, сидящую на скамейках рядом с очень симпатичным парнем. Жаклин подняла голову и увидела, как я смотрю на них, и помахала нам, чтобы мы подошли. Я схватила руку Эдварда и потянула его к скамейкам.

– Белла, Эдвард это Джаред. Джаред это Белла и Эдвард. – представила нас Жаклин, указывая рукой на каждого их нас. Я присмотрелась к Джареду, и у меня появилось странное чувство, что он и есть тот парень, которого Роуз и Элис подобрали для Жаклин на танцы.

Мы сели и разговорились, ожидая пока все придут. Во время разговора, стало ясно, что они нравятся друг другу. Они будут замечательной парой, и я решила, что обязательно помогу им осознать это. Но я не успела сделать замечание, что они были бы милой парочкой, потому что Эммет, Джаспер и Рейд вышли на середину поля.

– Прежде всего, я рад видеть некоторых личностей снова с нами. – Рейд посмотрел прямо на меня и сексуально улыбнулся. Я сжала кулаки от злости. Эдвард разжал мои руки и крепко сжал. Я улыбнулась ему с благодарностью и снова посмотрела на поле.

– Чтобы увидеть все ваши сильные и слабые стороны, мы будет играть один на один этим утром. Если ваша фамилия начинается с буквы А до буквы К, то вы играете против Джаспера, если с Л до Р до — против Эммета, а если с С до Я то вы играете против меня.

Я почувствовала, как мое лицо побледнело. Я должна буду играть один на один с Рейдом, и выражение его лица не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Они объяснили, как мы будем играть. Две команды, ученик и инструктор, занимают по половине поля, третий инструктор отдыхает. Счет ведется до 11, по 1 очку за любой мяч, ты сам должен называть свои ошибки.

Первые две игры были между Эмметом и Дюком (вроде бы его так зовут), Рейдом и девушкой, имени которой я не помню. Следующим играл Джаред с Эмметом, и, надо сказать, Джаред играл хорошо, но Эммет победил со счетом 11—8. Тайлер играл с Джаспером, тогда, когда Эммет играл с Джаредом, и Тайлер тоже проиграл. Жаклин играла с Джаспером сразу после Тайлера и играла потрясающе, но все же проиграла на три очка. Майк играл с Эмметом, где-то после 20 минут, и проиграл довольно серьезно (11—4 если точно). Мне было жалко каждого, кто играл против Эммета, потому что он такой большой, что его довольно сложно обойти.

Игра Эдварда и Джаспера была самой интересной и волнительной. Они оба играли очень изящно и безукоризненно. Так же не помешало и то, что Эдвард, и признаю, Джаспер выглядели потрясающе, хоть с них и лился пот ручьем. Счет был 10—10 и Эдвард завладел мячом. Джаспер попытался отобрать мяч, но Эдвард сделал несколько шагов вперед, подпрыгнул и сделал бросок. Мяч попал точно в корзину. Джаспер и Эдвард пожали друг другу руки, я неясно слышала, как Джаспер поздравлял Эдварда с победой.

У меня даже не было времени поздравить Эдварда, потому что Рейд вызвал меня на поле. Майк, Тайлер, Жаклин, Джаред и некоторые другие пожелали мне удачи, когда я встала и направилась к Рейду.

Рейд усмехнулся, перед тем как передать мне мяч. Я стояла на 3-очковой линии, поэтому подпрыгнула и сделала бросок. Мяч задел обод и упал в корзину. Рейд был так удивлен, что ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что только что случилось, и взять мяч. Рейд снова передал мне мяч, и я решила испытать удачу. Я все еще стояла на 3-очковой линии, поэтому я снова подпрыгнула и бросила мяч. Он беспрепятственно прошел сквозь кольцо, а Рейд только покачал головой.

– И Белла выигрывает 2—0. Рейду пора начать играть, если он хочет выиграть. – я посмотрела туда, откуда доносился голос Джареда. Он и Жаклин держали в руках по бутылке вод, претворяясь, что это микрофоны. Я поняла, что они собираются комментировать нашу игру.

Мое внимание вернулось к игре, когда Рейд передал мне мяч. Я знала, что на этот раз я не смогу забить с линии, поэтому попыталась обойти Рейда, но он с легкость отобрал мяч и без усилий забросил его в корзину. Рейд повернулся ко мне, и по выражению его лица я поняла, что меня ждет сложная игра…он хочет выиграть.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Счет был 9—9, пот лился с меня в три ручья. Наши комментаторы, Жаклин и Джаред озвучивали всю игру, также было несколько комментариев о других игроках. Мяч был у Рейда, он подался вправо, потом в лево и выполнил слем-данк _(бросок в баскетболе: игрок подпрыгивает над кольцом и закладывает мяч в корзину)_. Я взяла мяч, передала ему, а потом согнула колени, приготовившись отбирать мяч. Он обошел меня и снова захотел выпендриться и сделать слем-данк, но в этот раз мяч ударился об обод и вышел в аут. Я взяла передачу и сделала бросок. Мяч прошел сквозь кольцо, что значит счет стал 10—10.

Рейд взял мяч и передал мне гневно. Было слышно, как наша обувь скрипит на каждый наш шаг. Я сфальшивила, повернувшись налево, от корзины. Рейд купился на это, и я повернулась направо, назад к корзине и бросила мяч. Под красивым углом он попал в корзину.

– Белла выиграла Рейда 11—10. Отличная игра ребята. – объявил Джаред. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы понять, что произошло. Я выиграла. Вместо того чтобы злорадствовать, я вежливо кивнула Рейду, благодаря его за игру.

– На другой половине поля играют Остин и Эммет. Пока Эммет выигрывает 4—2. Он же владеет мячом. – объявила Жаклин.

– Отличная работа. – поздравил Эдвард и раскинул руки, приглашая меня сесть ему на колени. Я подошла к Эдварду и села к нему на колени, а он обнял меня и прижал к себе. Я присоединилась ко всем в комментировании оставшихся игр. Все веселились и смеялись над некоторыми глупыми и забавными комментариями друг друга.

Вскоре все сыграли свои партии, и пришло время ленча. Я медленно поднялась с колен Эдварда, пока все поднималась со скамеек. Как только я вошла к кафетерии, Элис и Роуз подбежали к нам и утащили меня от Эдварда. Я оглянулась и увидела, как Эммет тянет Эдварда к столику.

– Так, только что я говорила с Джаспером, и он сказал, что вы с Эдвардом вели себя очень мило в зале. – заявила Элис, когда мы сели за стол. Я не знала, что сказать, поэтому застенчиво улыбнулась.

– Колись! – приказала Роуз. Я рассказала Элис и Роуз, каким заботливым и милым Эдвард был, пока я болела, и как он увидел меня, танцующую на кровати.

– А потом он предложим мне быть его девушкой, и я согласилась. – закончила я и покраснела.

– Подожди, как он спросил? Его точные слова. – я посмотрела на Элис ничего не понимая. Какая разница, как он предложил мне быть его девушкой?

– Он сказал 'Окажешь ли ты мне честь, стать моей девушкой?'. – я с любопытством посмотрела на Роуз и Элис.

– Оуууу. – пропели они одновременно. – Это как раз в стиле Эдварда. – я заулыбалась и краем глаза заметила, как Эдвард, Эммет и Джаспер поднялись из-за столика и направились к нам.

– Можно присоединиться к вам, прекрасные леди? – спросила Эммет, глядя на Роуз.

– Вы можете взять нам ленч. – ответила Роуз, улыбаясь. Ребята покорно пошли нам за ленчем. Поставив подносы перед нами, они сели рядом со своими половинками. Я прижалась к Эдварду, когда он положил руку мне на плечи.

– Неа. Ребята, идите обратно за свои стол. У нас девичий разговор. – приказала Элис. Ребята вздохнули и встали. Я слабо слышала, как Эммет пробормотал что-то похожее на 'назойливый эльф', прежде чем он и Джаспер ушли. Эдвард слегка сжал мое плечо, поцеловал мою голову и ушел к своему столику. Я почувствовала, как мое лицо краснеет от поцелуя Эдварда, и закрыла его руками.

– Оуууу. Эдвард заставил Беллу покраснеть. – я осматривала кафетерий и покраснела сильнее от комментария Роуз. Я увидела Жаклин, сидящую вместе с Джаредом и еще несколькими парнями, имена которых я выучила на сегодняшнем занятии. Если не ошибаюсь, их звали Дюк, Райан и Бенджамин. Джаред по-обычному обнял Жаклин за плечи, пока они говорили.

– Кого вы выбрали для Жаклин на танцы? – спросила я, поворачиваясь к девчонкам. Они посмотрели туда, где сидели Жаклин и Джаред, и улыбнулись друг другу.

– Джареда, и, надо сказать, он охотно согласился, когда мы предложили ему идти на танцы с ней. – сказала Роуз с улыбкой.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Незаметно ленч закончился, и я держалась за руку Эдварда, пока мы шли обратно в зал. Там нам сказали, что мы будем совершенствовать свою игру. Мне приказали работать над техникой отбора мяча, а Эдварду сказали, что у него все идеально. Мы решили, что Эдвард будет в защите, а я в нападении, и поможет мне с техникой.

Мы смеялись и шутили, отчего заработали несколько злобных взглядов от Рейда, но так как мы выполняли задание, он ничего сказать нам не мог.

Тренировка закончилась, и мы пошли за своими сумками. Я достала брюки и свитер, чтобы не замерзнуть на декабрьском ветру.

– Я сейчас вернусь. – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Я повернула голову посмотреть, как он выходит с зала, а потом снова принялась одеваться в брюки и свитер. Натянув свитер, я почувствовала, как пара рук обняла меня за талию.

– Ты быстро. – сказала я, улыбаясь. Я уже собиралась прижаться к его груди, но поняла, что руки на моей талии кажутся неправильными. Я посмотрела направо, в направлении двери, в которую вышел Эдвард, и увидела Эдварда около нее; шок и злость отражаются на его лице, а Лори вешается на него. Эдвард посмотрел на меня и встретил мой взгляд, и я знаю, на наших лицах отражалось замешательство.

Подождите. Если Эдвард на той стороне зала…тогда чьи это руки обнимают меня? Я развернулась и чуть не закричала, когда увидела, что это Рейд стоит позади меня. Я быстренько вырвалась из его хватки и встала в полуметре от него. Я покачала головой от изумления.

– Зачем? – спросила я. Это единственный вопрос, который я могла спросить. Ясно же, что мы с Эдвардом вместе, но он все равно пытается меня добиться.

– Мне кажется ответ на этот вопрос очевиден, Белла. – ответил Рейд как ни в чем ни бывало, пока я убивала его взглядом. – Я полный эгоист и хочу, чтобы ты принадлежала лишь мне.

– Хватит. Мне надоели все эти твои комментарии насчет меня. – я сделал глубокий успокаивающий вздох, перед тем как продолжить. – Ты. Мне. Не. Нравишься. – сказала я четко и медленно произнося каждое слово, так чтобы Рейд понял.

Я почувствовала руки вокруг своей талии и знала, что это Эдвард. Я прижалась к нему и продолжила гневно взирать на Рейда.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил мягкий, бархатистый голос Эдварда так, чтобы только я услышала. Я слегка покачала головой, и руки Эдварда сильнее прижали меня к нему.

– Это был очень грязный трюк ты и твоя сестричка провернули. – сказал Эдвард холодно. Я подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на его выражение лица, и содрогнулась от того, сколько злости было в его взгляде.

– Делаем что можем. – ответил Рейд с ответным взглядом. Кто-то прочистил горло, и мы повернулись, чтобы увидеть Эммета и Джаспера. Джаспер держал наши с Эдвардом сумки, а Эммет сложил руки на груди.

– Рейд, на пару слов. – сказал Эммет а Джаспер отдал нам наши сумки. Рейд нехотя согласился и ушел с Эмметом и Джаспером, в то время как Эдвард забросил наши сумки себе на плечо и взял меня за руку. Мы пошли в отель и ехали в лифте в полной тишине.

– Извини меня, Эдвард. – прошептала я, когда мы вышли из лифта. Эдвард остановился, повернулся ко мне и положил руку мне на щеку.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения Белла. Во всем виноваты Рейд и Лори. Ты не должна себя винить. – я кивнула, и мы снова направились к нашей комнате.

Мы зашли внутрь и увидели Тайлера, растянувшегося на кровать и переключающего каналы. Тайлер кивнул нам, а Эдвард бросил сумки в углу. Мы с Эдвардом забрались на кровать, и я заметила, что его мысли витают где-то далеко.

– Боже, но я ведь должен был знать! – воскликнул Эдвард спустя несколько минут. Я посмотрела на него в шоке. Как он мог винить себя?

– Эдвард! Даже не смей винить себя. Ты не знал, что случится, это все вина Лори и Рейда. – нет ну серьезно, пять минут назад у нас уже был этот разговор, и это Эдвард говорил мне не винить себя ни в чем.

– Я просто…аргх! – воскликнул Эдвард, запуская руку в волосы. Я увидела, как Тайлер встал с кровати и вышел с комнаты, чтобы оставить нас наедине. Я слабо улыбнулась ему в благодарность, когда он закрывал дверь.

– Эдвард. Забудь. Это произошло, и мы ничего не можем с этим поделать. – умоляла я, взяв его лицо в свои руки и заставив посмотреть мне в глаза.

– Я…я не могу. – разочарование явно слышалось в его голосе.

– Нет, ты можешь. – я гладила его щеку большим пальцем, пытаясь помочь ему успокоится. Эдвард лишь покачал головой, поэтому я опустила руки в поражении. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову на спинку кровати и начал массировать переносицу большим и указательным пальцами. Так он делает только когда расстроен, и таким способом он пытается успокоиться.

– Почему тебе так сложно успокоиться? Ты же знаешь, что мы в этом не виноваты. – Эдвард только пожал плечами. Я вздохнула и слезла с кровати, взяла «Грозовой перевал» из сумки и сняла штаны, оставшись в одних шортах и свитере. Я повернулась к Эдварду и встретила его вопросительный взгляд.

– Не похоже чтобы я тебе помогала. Я буду у бассейна, если понадоблюсь. – объяснила я и пошла к двери.

– Белла… – я услышала шепот Эдварда у самой двери. Я быстро открыла дверь и вышла, не оглядываясь на Эдварда. Я не была на него зла; я просто знала, что лучше мне не отвлекать его, пока он успокаивается.

_Эдвард_

– Белла… – она проигнорировала меня и вышла из комнаты, не обернувшись назад. Как она могла подумать, что она не помогает? Одно ее присутствие делало меня самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Я уже собирался вскочить и побежать за ней, но понял что она, скорее всего, захочет увидеть меня, только когда я буду спокоен.

Я закрыл глаза и снова принялся массажировать переносицу. Я глубоко вздохнул и осознал, что я не был зол на Рейда и Лори за их сегодняшнюю выходку. Я был зол на себя, что так долго игнорировал свои истинные чувства к Белле.

И вот тогда я понял, насколько сильные у меня чувства к Белле.

И вот тогда я понял, сколько Белла для меня значит.

И вот тогда я осознал, что я безумно люблю Изабеллу Свон.

Вопрос, который Белла задала мне, раньше раздался у меня в голове. Почему мне так сложно успокоится? Тогда я не знал почему, но теперь ответ очевиден.

– Потому что я люблю тебя. – прошептал я пустой комнате.


	17. Белла спасительница

**Белла-спасительница**

_Белла_

Я отложила книгу после того, как поняла, что перечитываю первую страницу седьмой раз. Мои мысли возвращались к Эдварду, и я задавалась вопросом, в порядке ли он. Я встала с кресла, на котором сидела, и легла на шезлонг. Я попыталась заснуть в надежде, что это поможет мне не волноваться об Эдварде.

Я закрыла глаза и попросила Бога, чтобы он помог мне заснуть. Но в тот момент, когда я уже почти отключилась, я услышала детский крик и всплеск воды. Поначалу я не задумалась об этом, много детей приходит сюда купаться, но спустя пару минут я больше ничего не услышала.

Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на бассейн. Я смутно видела ребенка на той стороне бассейна в мелкой части, полностью под водой и пытающегося выбраться на поверхность. И только я встала, фигура перестала двигаться. Без задней мысли, я прыгнула в воду, надеясь, что еще не поздно.

_Эдвард_

Я люблю ее. Я люблю Беллу. Я люблю Изабеллу Свон.

Мне уже начали болеть щеки от того, что я улыбался как идиот. Я должен пойти к бассейну. Я должен найти Беллу. Я не собираюсь говорить ей, что люблю ее; скорее всего это только испугает ее до смерти. Когда я скажу Белле, что люблю ее, это будет подходящий и идеальный момент. Я всего лишь хочу пойти к бассейну, чтобы быть рядом с девушкой, которую я люблю.

О боже, я веду себя, как девчонка, но на данный момент мне наплевать.

Я вышел из комнаты и пошел по лестнице, чтобы не ждать лифт. Я пересек фойе, повернул налево и пошел по коридору к бассейну. Ступив внутрь, я сразу же заметил Беллу, прыгающую в бассейн. Мне понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что на ней нет купальника. Минуту спустя она вынырнула из воды с ребенком в руках. Ребенок был без сознания. Когда я присмотрелся, я узнал в ребенке Лукаса. Белла и я посмотрели друг на друга в ужасе, и я помчался к краю бассейна.

_Белла_

Эдвард встретил меня у края бассейна, и я передала ему Лукаса. Я чувствовала слезы, стекающие по мои щекам, пока я смотрела, как Эдвард хлопает Лукаса по спине, пытаясь освободить легкие от воды. После 5 или 6 ударов, которые, кажется, растянулись на час, Лукас закашлял.

В этот момент Роуз и Эммет вошли в зал. Они остановились на месте и посмотрели на картину перед ними. Они посмотрели на Эдварда, который держал Лукаса (который все еще кашлял), на меня в бассейне, полностью одетую и посмотрели на выражения наших лиц: облегчение и беспокойство.

Роуз заплакала и подбежала к Лукасу и Эдварду. Эммет последовал за ней, и взял Лукаса на руки, подойдя к ним.

Эдвард заверил их, что Лукас в порядке, я слышала, как Эдвард рассказывал Роуз и Эммету, что случилось. Но я не вслушивалась. Мое тело оцепенело, все о чем я могла думать так это то, как Лукас едва не утонул. Он такой милый, невинный ребенок, сложно представить, что с ним может случится что-нибудь плохое. Я вспоминала, как только несколько недель назад я познакомилась с Лукасом, но голос Эммета вернул меня в настоящее.

– Мы искали вас, ребята, и Лукас увидел Беллу, лежащую возле бассейна, и захотел сказать привет. Мы ему разрешили, а сами пошли искать тебя. – Эммет повернулся и посмотрел на меня.

– Мы думали, ты просто лежишь у бассейна, но я так понимаю, ты спала?

Я кивнула и слезы сильнее полились из моих глаз.

– Мне так жаль, это моя вина. Я… – мой голос был едва слышен, но Роуз прервала меня, не дав закончить.

– Белла…это совсем не твоя вина. Пожалуйста, не вини себя, хорошо? – я кивнула. Роуз встала и подошла к краю бассейна. Она наклонилась, обняла меня и прошептала, – Спасибо, – мне на ухо. Она отпустила меня и подошла обнять Эдварда. Эммет встал с Лукасом на руках.

– Нам лучше показать Лукаса врачу. Спасибо вам огромное. – сказал нам Эммет, и они направились к выходу. Лукас устало помахал нам с Эдвардом и тихо прошептал, – Пока-пока, – и прижался к груди Эммета.

– Подождите! – позвал Эдвард. Роуз и Эммет повернулись к нам. – Вы можете потом позвонить нам и сказать, как он себя чувствует? – Роуз заверила нас, что обязательно позвонит, и они ушли.

– Белла? – я посмотрела на Эдварда и увидела волнение на его лице. Эдвард прыгнул в бассейн и обнял меня. Мое тело начали сотрясать рыдания, Эдвард прижал меня к себе сильнее. Я спрятала лицо у него на груди, обвила руками его талию и сжала сего рубашку, пока рыдала.

– Шшшш. Все в порядке, милая. С ним все хорошо. – заверил меня Эдвард. Он продолжал нашептывать мне успокаивающие слова, и я постепенно отпустила его рубашку, мои рыдания утихли. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы полностью успокоится, а слезам высушиться.

– Любимая, ты можешь мне сказать, что случилось? – заботливо спросил Эдвард. рисуя круги у меня на спине.

– Я лежала на шезлонге и практически уже заснула когда, услышала крик, а за ним всплеск. Несколько минут я ничего не слышала, поэтому открыла глаза и посмотрела на воду. Я увидела ребенка на мелководье, полностью под водой, он пытался выплыть на поверхность. Я встала, и он перестал двигаться. Я прыгнула в бассейн. Схватила его и, когда мы выплыли, я увидела тебя, мчащегося к нам. – я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы остановить новые слезы, подступившие к глазам.

– Теперь все хорошо. Ты молодей. – заверил меня Эдвард и поцеловал мою голову.

Несколько минут мы стояли в тишине, все еще в бассейне. Эдвард заговорил первым.

– Белла, я… – начал он, но покачал головой и замолчал.

– Эдвард. В чем дело? – я подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Все в порядке. – он склонил голову, чтобы мы могли видеть друг друга, и улыбнулся мне изогнутой улыбкой.

– Тогда что ты хотел сказать? – мне было интересно, что он хотел сказать, перед тем как остановиться.

– Ничего.

– Эдвард. Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все.

– Ах, Белла. Пожалуйста, не проси. Мне трудно отказывать тебе, когда ты что-то просишь. – Эдвард, кажется, очень старался ничего мне не говорить. К несчастью для него, я любопытная и упрямая.

– Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне. Я справлюсь, чем бы это ни было. – я подняла руку и положила ее ему на щеку. Эдвард посмотрел мне в глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Белла, я… – Эдвард снова остановился и закрыл глаза. Он покачал головой, открыл глаза и опустил свой взгляд на воду.

Я поняла, что веду себя ужасно. Если Эдвард хотел бы мне сказать, он уже сказал бы, поэтому я решила оставить эту тему.

– Эдвард ничего. Извини, что давлю на тебя. Все нормально. – сказала я и обняла его, положив голову ему на грудь. Я почувствовала, как он сделал глубокий вдох, его сердце неистово бьется.

– Белла…я люблю тебя. – я слегка отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Он действительно только что это сказал?

– Что? – спросила я, пораженная.

– Слушай, Белла, я знаю, такое обычно говорят хотя бы после месяца отношений, а не одного дня, но мне кажется, с того самого первого момента, как я увидел тебя, я все больше и больше влюблялся в тебя, даже не осознавая этого. – выдал Эдвард на одном дыхании. Я была в шоке и не могла сменить выражение на лице. Но внутри, я была счастлива, взволнованна и чувствовала все возможные положительные эмоции на Земле.

– Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. – прошептал Эдвард спустя несколько мгновений. На моем лице расползлась огромная улыбка, когда я поняла, что теперь могу признаться ему в своих чувствах.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – прошептала я. Эдвард выглядел шокированным, но потом его лицо озарилось мальчишеской улыбкой.

– Правда? – спросил он, и я кивнула в ответ.

А потом он поцеловал меня.

Это был сладкий и простой, но в, то же время, сносящий крышу поцелуй, который, кажется, будет длиться вечно. Все мир исчез вокруг нас, казалось, будто мы единственные люди на Земле. От этого единственного поцелуя, я пережила тысячу эмоций. Счастье, тепло, комфорт и любовь пронеслись по моим венам. Поцелуй был таким сладким, нежным, ласковым. К несчастью, он медленно подошел к концу.

Мы отстранились и прижались лбами. Я медленно открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с его зелеными.

Я начала краснеть, когда поняла, что только что мы с Эдвардом поцеловались. Смущенная, я отвела глаза и осмотрелась.

– Знаешь, мне кажется это именно то место, на которым мы почти поцеловали, когда купались здесь прошлый раз. – заметила я. Эдвард осмотрелся и усмехнулся, когда понял, что я права.

– Пойдем, любимая, думаю нам надо выйти из воды и переодеться. – предложил Эдвард. Я согласилась, мы выбрались из бассейна и попытались хоть слегка себя высушить полотенцами. Мы быстро сдались и направились в фойе, рука в руке. Проходя по фойе, мы получили несколько любопытных и несколько неодобрительных взглядов. Мне было ужасно стыдно, а Эдвард, кажется, ничего не замечал.

Лифт, наконец, прибыл, и мы поспешили на свой этаж. Только у двери мы поняли, что у нас нет ключей. Я постучала, надеясь, что Тайлер или Майк в комнате.

К счастью, Тайлер открыл дверь. Он посмотрел на нас с весельем, Эдвард сказал, что объяснит все позже. Мы вошли внутрь и Эдвард, будучи милым и заботливым парнем, сказал мне, что я могу принять душ первой. Я схватила сменную одежду, поблагодарила Эдварда и побежала в душ. Я попыталась поторопиться, потому что наверняка Эдвард тоже хочет принять душ, но эта задача оказалась очень сложной, потому что вода была такой приятной и расслабляющей. В конце концов, я вышла, и Эдвард занял ванную после меня. Тайлер сказал мне, что Эдвард рассказал ему о случившемся с Лукасом. Он задал мне несколько вопросов, а потом сменил тему. Эдвард вышел из душа и плюхнулся на кровать рядом со мной, положив голову мне на живот.

– Где Майк? – удивилась я вслух. Как раз в этот момент Майк открыл дверь, поприветствовал нас и сел в одно из кресел. Через несколько минут приятной тишины, прерываемой лишь разговорами в телевизоре, Майк заговорил.

– Ребята, я тут думал. По-моему пришло время для второго раунда «Правда или Желание».


	18. Правда или Желание раунд 2

**«Правда или Желание» раунд 2**

– _Ребята, я тут думал. По-моему пришло время для второго раунда «Правда или Желание»._

_Белла_

Майк посмотрел на Тайлера в ожидании ответа.

– Без разницы. – сказал Тайлер, не отрывая глаз от телевизора. Майк повернул голову к Эдварду.

– Если мне не придется раздеваться, я согласен. – Майк кивнул, а потом посмотрел на меня за ответом. Я вспомнила, как мальчики играли в «Правда или Желание» несколько дней назад. Тогда я пообещала себе: никогда не играть с Майком Ньютоном. Но, все же, будет весело поиграть в «Правда или Желание» с ребятами. – Ладно, я с вами. – Майк захлопал в ладоши, как школьница, и выпрямился в кресле, а Тайлер выключил телевизор.

– Отлично, давайте начнем игру! Белла, правда или желание? – мне хватило одного взгляда на дьявольскую улыбочку Майка, чтобы понять, что правда безопаснее.

– Правда. – лицо Майка сразу же осунулось, но спустя минуту на нем появилась маленькая ухмылочка.

– Ты когда-нибудь набивала свой лифчик бумагой? – когда Майк спросил, я слышала любопытство в его голосе.

– Нет. – просто ответила я.

– Тайлер, правда или желание? – спросила я.

– Ум… – Тайлер сомневался, но, в конце концов, выбрал правду.

– Что ты сделаешь, чтобы достать батончик «Klondike»? – что я ненавижу в игре «Правда или Желание»» так это, что я не умею придумывать ни стоящие вопросы на выбор "правда", ни интересные желания.

– Ум…я пойду в магазин и куплю его. – сказал Тайлер, но звучало это больше вопросом.

– Вау. Отличный ответ Тайлер. – сказал Майк саркастически, насмешливо хлопая Тайлеру.

– Что бы ты тогда сделал Майк? Что если бы у меня остался последний на Земле «Klondike»? Что бы ты сделал, чтобы достать его? – бросил вызов Тайлер.

– Легко, я бы долбанул тебя по башке и забрал батончик. – довольно ответил Майк. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, и мы одновременно покачали головами и закатили глаза.

– О да, потому что это настолько лучше моего ответа. – закатил глаза Тайлер, в то время как Майк по-детски показал ему язык.

– Эдвард, правда или желание? – спросил Тайлер.

– Я тоже выбираю правду. – ответил Эдвард, поднимая голову с моего живота.

– Ладно. Если бы ты был курицей, переходящей дорогу, куда бы ты и/или почему бы ты туда шел? – Эдвард, Майк и я посмотрели на Тайлера как на сумасшедшего. Это самый странный вопрос, который мне когда-либо приходилось слышать.

– Уммм…потому что сверкающая вещичка лежала на той стороне дороги? Я не знаю. Это такой странный вопрос. – наконец ответил Эдвард и склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза.

– Белла, правда или желание? – нежно спросил Эдвард.

– Правда.

– Расскажи нам что-нибудь, что никто не знает. – я подумала минуту, перед тем как ответить.

– Я до смерти боюсь клоунов. – я содрогнулась от одной мысли об этом. Я услышала короткий смешок от Майка.

– Что! Многие боятся клоунов. – защищалась я. – Когда мне было десять, я потерялась в доме развлечений[url=.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/2/28/Lost_City_-_Fun_/800px-Lost_City_-_Fun_]*Дом развлечений*[/url], там повсюду были клоуны. Мой папа нашел меня в углу, потому что я так испугалась все этих клоунов. С тех пор я до смерти их боюсь. – Эдвард и Тайлер сочувственно мне улыбнулись, а Майк качал головой и ухмылялся.

– Ладно, Майк, правда или желание? – спросила я.

– Пожалуй, я тоже выберу правду. – я спросила его об самой постыдной правде, которую я смогла придумать.

– Ты когда-нибудь ходил все 24 часа голым? Если да, что ты делала весь день. – я сразу же пожалела об этом вопросе, когда поняла, что это Майк, кого я спрашиваю.

– Да. Несколько лет назад, в летнем лагере, один из моих приятелей украл и спрятал всю мою одежду, пока я был в душе. Вместо того чтобы быть смущенным и прятаться в домике, я гордо выставил на показ мое добро. Я ходил так весь день. Но вот мудрый совет: не шатайтесь по лесу в темноте. Ядовитый плющ повсюду, и поверьте мне, сыпь не самое приятное явление. – на наших лицах отразилось одинаковое выражение шока и отвращения. Майк прочистил горло и повернулся к Тайлеру.

– Как бы то ни было, Тайлер, правда или желание?

– Желание. – без колебаний ответил Тайлер.

– Тайлер, завтра ты должен сделать предложение выйти за тебя замуж Джасперу.

– Что? – казалось, глаза Тайлера сейчас вылезут из орбит.

– Ты меня слышал. Ты должен сделать предложение выйти за тебя замуж Джасперу. Все как надо, стать на колено, сказать маленькую речь о том, что твое сердце принадлежит только ему, и как ты будешь любить его вечно. Ой, но тебе совсем не обязательно покупать кольцо.

– Почему? – простонал Тайлер и накрыл голову подушкой.

– Ты уже выполнил желание с Эмметом, поэтому теперь я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил желание с Джаспером. – осмотрительно объяснил Майк.

– Я ненавижу тебя. – заявил Тайлер и показал Майку "фак". Я сжала губы, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух.

– Тайлер, будь рад, что он выбрал Джаспера, а не Эммета. Эммет наверняка бы подыграл тебе, а Джаспер, скорее всего, просто посмеется и посмотрит на тебя, как на идиота. – вмешался Эдвард, пытаясь успокоить Тайлера.

Я тихонько хихикнула, больше не в силах сдерживаться. Эдвард закрыл мне рот рукой, пытаясь помочь мне не смеяться. Спустя несколько минут Тайлер высунул голову с-под подушки с широкой улыбкой на лице.

– Майк, правда или желание? – кажется, улыбка Тайлера увеличилась, когда он спросил.

– Желание… – ответил Майк осторожно.

– Майк, завтра ты споешь Лори. – маленькая улыбочка на лице Майка немедленно исчезла.

– Спеть? Ты же знаешь, что я не умею петь? – голос Майка звучал на две октавы выше.

– В том то и дело. Есть какие-нибудь идеи на счет того, что он будет петь? – спросил Тайлер нас с Эдвардом. Я покачала головой, а Эдвард, кажется, глубоко задумался.

– Мы с тобой, малышка, ничем не отличаемся от животных, так что давай займемся этим, как они на Discovery Channel. – пропел Эдвард, я захохотала, а челюсть Майка отвисла, и он стал слегка розоватым. Тайлер медленно кивнул головой, подтверждая, что это будет песня Майка. Майк яростно замотал головой.

– Но…но…но…нет…за что…почему? – жаловался он. Когда никто из нас не ответил, он фыркнул и упрямо сложил руки на груди.

– Майк, твоя очередь. – напомнила я ему. Майк кивнул, а потом посмотрел на каждого из нас, выбирая свою жертву.

– Эдвард, правда или желание? – наконец спросил Майк.

– Желание. – ответил Эдвард уверенно.

– Два слова мой дорогой друг: купание нагишом.

– Если ты запамятовал, то я сказал, что согласен играть, только если мне не придется раздеваться. – я видела, как подрагивают уголки рта Эдварда.

– Черт! Тогда ты должен уговорить кого-нибудь искупаться нагишом. – Эдвард согласился, и мы спустились к бассейну. Там Майк осмотрел толпу и указал на полного мужчину в ярко-оранжевых Speedo_*_. Эдвард гневно посмотрел на Майка и направился к мужчине. Я прямо видела, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки; он думал, как получше обратиться к человеку, чтобы убедить его искупаться нагишом.

Эдвард заговорил с мужчиной, но они стояли слишком далеко от нас, чтобы услышать что-нибудь. Спустя несколько минут, Эдвард повернулся и указал на меня. Мужчина в ярко-оранжевых Speedo и Эдвард обменялись еще парочкой слов, а потом мужчина кивнул головой. Эдвард вернулся к нам и развернул меня, так что сейчас я смотрела на стену. Я уже собиралась спросить его, почему он развернул меня, когда услышала громкий всплеск. Я поняла, что Эдвард, как хороший парень, развернул меня, чтобы я не увидела, как мужчина прыгает в бассейн. Я подождала несколько минут, перед тем как развернуться обратно.

– Ты убедил его искупаться голым? – спросила я Эдварда, шокированная. Мужчина, должно быть, услышал мой вопрос Эдварду, потому что заговорил.

– Дорогая, я не купался голым; я нырял голым. – сказал он гордо. В ответ я показала ему большой палец, так как просто даже не знала, что сказать. На лицах Майка и Тайлера отражался страх. и я заключила, что они увидели что-то, чего не хотели.

– Как? – спросила я Эдварда. Он знал, что я спрашиваю, как он смог убедить его сделать это.

– Я всего лишь сказал ему, что играю с друзьями в «Правда или Желание», и мне сказали, убедить кого-то искупаться нагишом. Также я сказал ему, что хочу впечатлить одну девушку своей смелостью попросить кого-то о таком. – мой рот образовал букву "о", когда я поняла почему он показывал на меня.

Мы быстренько ушли от бассейна. Всем хотелось продолжить играть.

– Тайлер, правда или желание? – спросил Эдвард, как только мы вошли в комнату.

– Правда. – уверенно ответил Тайлер.

– Ты когда-нибудь ходил 24 часа без нижнего белья? – спросил Эдвард, схватив мою руку и посадив нас обоих на кровать.

- Да, ходил. Несколько месяцев назад. Это было желание. Но надо сказать, мне понравилось. Чувствуешь себя свободным. – Тайлер приостановился, перед тем как повернуться ко мне. – Белла, правда или желание? – я знала, что в этот раз придется выбрать желание.

– Желание. – я съежилась.

– Белла…ты когда-нибудь слышала что-нибудь, о 101-ом веселье в Wal-Mart _(__сеть однотипных универсальных магазинов, где продаются товары по ценам ниже средних (крупнейшая сеть розничной торговли в стране))_? – спросил Тайлер? На его лице не было никакой злобной улыбочки, поэтому я приняла это за хороший знак.

– Да…А что? – осторожно спросила я.

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты выполнила 8 из 101-ого веселья из списка. – у меня отвисла челюсть. Я закрыла рот с хлопком, перед тем как снова открыть, чтобы заговорить.

– Какие восемь? – спросила я нервно.

– Что ж, мы составим список и дадим тебе знать. – Тайлер взял блокнот и ручку с прикроватной тумбочки и начал писать. Он передал бумагу Майку, который вписал еще что-то, а потом передал блокнот Эдварду. Я попыталась подсмотреть, что там написано, но Эдвард спрятал листик и шутливо отругал меня. Эдвард встал и написал что-то, а потом подошел к Майку и Тайлеру и отдал им блокнот с ручкой. Тайлер написал еще что-то, и они принялись вычеркивать, что считали ненужным.

Я уже начала волноваться на счет того, что мне придется делать. Я принялась грызть ногти; привычка, когда я нервничаю. Через несколько минут ребята закончили список, и Эдвард подошел ко мне и сел рядом на кровати. Он взял мою руку и сжал ее. Тайлер прочистил горло, я сражу же напряглась. Эдвард начал выводить круги на моей спине второй рукой, и я улыбнулась ему с благодарностью. Эдвард улыбнулся в ответ, поднял наши переплетенные пальцы к губам и нежно поцеловал костяшки на моей руке.

– Восемь заданий: 1. Ходи за кем-нибудь, пока он не заметит. 2. Накинь себе на плечи простынь и бегай по магазину с криком «Я Бэтмен! Полетели Робин в мышиную пещеру!». 3. Когда два или 3 человека будут идти впереди тебя, ты должна пробежать между ними, крича «Red Rover»*. 4. Побросай вещи в соседний проход. 5. Подложи женское нижнее белье в мужской отдел и тележки пожилых мужчин, когда они не смотрят. 6. Подойди к совсем незнакомому человеку и скажи: «Привет! Я так давно тебя не видела!» и т.д. 7. Набери презервативов и подлаживай их людям в тележки, пока они не смотрят. И 8. Подбеги к работнику-мужчине, при этом сжимая ноги, и проори ему: «Мне нужен тампон!». – Тайлер робко улыбнулся мне, как закончил читать список. Мои щеки горели. Я знала, что это будет один из самых постыдных дней в моей жизни.

Эдвард потянул меня за руку и поставил на ноги. Он помог мне одеться в куртку, перед тем как одеть свою и взял меня за руку. Мы покинули комнату, и вышли из отеля.

– Итак, леди и господа. – сказал Майк ликующе. – Пойдем в Wal-Mart!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Майк и Тайлер все еще смеялись истерически, когда мы вернулись в отель. Я посмотрела на Эдварда, который очень сражался со смехом, чтобы не обидеть меня.

– Ой, да ладно Эдвард. Смейся. – сказала я ему, и он сразу же захихикал. Вскоре, я смеялась вместе с ребятами. Я поставила пакет с Wal-Mart на тумбочку и достала оттуда сникерсы. Мне уже живот начал болеть от смеха, но я ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Мы успокоились, но Майк, Эдвард и Тайлер достали из карманов огромное количество стикеров с изображением смайликов, и мы снова стали смеяться. Нам понадобилось время, чтобы полностью успокоиться, а смеху утихнуть.

– Ау, мне болят щеки. – пожаловался Тайлер, когда он наконец смог говорить.

– Ребята, откуда вы понабирали все эти стикеры? – удивилась я. Я прикусила губу, чтобы сдержать смех, который вырывался наружу, когда я посмотрела на кучу стикеров рядом со сникерсами.

– У нас свои связи. – сказал серьезно Майк. Я покачала головой и закатила глаза.

Так как никому из нас не хотелось больше выходить из номера, мы решили играть только в правду. Тайлер предложил играть в групповую правду. Каждый из нас напишет на листике по два вопроса, свернет их и положит в кучку между нами четырьмя. Каждый покругу будет поднимать листик, и читать вопрос вслух. Тот, кто читает вопрос, отвечает первым, а за ним остальные.

Мы сидели в кругу на кровати Майка и Тайлера с горсткой листиков с вопросами посередине круга. Порядок: я, Эдвард, Майк и Тайлер. Я взяла первый листик.

– Писảл ли ты когда-нибудь в бассейн? – прочитала я. – Да. – ответила я. Одновременно заговорило три голоса Эдварда, Тайлера и Майка.

– Ага.

– О да.

– Черт, конечно, писал.

Эдвард взял следующий вопрос. – Самый глупый поступок в жизни, который ты совершил, потому что это было желание? – он задумался на минуту и ответил. – Бегал нагишом по отелю. – я покраснела от воспоминаний, а Тайлер и Майк захихикали; наверняка вспомнили старушку.

– Облизала замерзший флагшток. – брови Эдварда выгнулись от моего вопроса, а Майк и Тайлер перестали смеяться и посмотрели на меня удивленно, перед тем как снова засмеяться, только в этот раз громче. – И мой язык прилип к нему, ну это так, если вам, ребята, интересно. – Эдвард фыркнул и обнял меня.

– Я нарядился в костюм французской горничной на Хэллоуин. – я чуть не описалась от смеха, когда попыталась представить Тайлера в костюме французской горничной, а Майк, казалось, сейчас заплачет от смеха. Тайлер прочистил горло и выразительно посмотрел на Майка, ожидая ответа.

– Проколол сосок. – пробормотал он так тихо, что я не была уверенна, правильно ли я его поняла.

– Я помню это! Ты кричал, как девчонка, когда тебе его пробивали и достал его на следующий день. – воскликнул Тайлер, сквозь смех. Майк зыркнул на Тайлера и схватил листик из кучки.

– Самый глупый поступок, который вы совершили добровольно? – Майк ответил на вопрос, не раздумывая. – Съехал с холма в тележке для покупок. В результате сломал ключицу. Не очень весело. – мы захихикали над тупостью Майка, а он нахмурился в ответ. Я показала ему язык, и он засмеялся вместе с нами.

– Играю в «Правда или Желание» с вами ребята. – ответила я после того, как мы слегка успокоились. Мальчики знали, я говорю обо всем, что случилось в Wal-Mart, и они посмотрели на меня извиняющееся.

– Разрешил своей сестре постричь меня. – я вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда. Элис такая стильная, мне показалась, что она чудесный парикмахер. Эдвард заметил мой взгляд и начал объяснять.

– Несколько лет назад я разрешил сестре подстричь меня, потому что она где-то месяц умоляла меня. Все было хорошо, и она практически закончила, когда вошел ее парень, она отвлеклась и обстригла одну прядь короче остальных волос. – я засмеялась, потому что с легкость представила все, что он сказал. Эдвард в шутку посмотрел на меня злобно, перед тем как закончить.

– Ей пришлось обстричь остальные мои волосы, чтобы все были одной длины. Мои волосы до сих пор не вернули себе прежней длины.

– Оууу, бедный малыш. – подшутила я, запуская пальцы в его бронзовые волосы. Он шутливо ударил меня плечом. Майк закатил глаза на наше поведение и указал Тайлеру рассказать самый глупый поступок, который он совершил добровольно.

– Встречался с Лорен, она сделала мою жизнь адом. – мы посмотрела на Тайлера вопросительно. Он покачал головой и потянулся за вопросом. – Долгая история.

– Первое что вы замечаете, когда знакомитесь с противоположным полом? – прочитал Тайлер и выбросил листик. – Волосы. Знаю, звучит странно, но я просто не могу объяснить это.

– Зубы. – ответил Майк.

– Улыбку. – сказал Эдвард, улыбаясь мне. Я не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ, перед тем как ответить.

– Глаза. – ответила я и посмотрела в искрящиеся зеленые глаза Эдварда. Я вспомнила, как я была околдована, когда в первый раз посмотрела в его глаза, и как до сих пор они сбивают мое дыхание, когда я смотрю в них. Я услышала, как кто-то прочистил горло. Я покраснела и взяла листик.

– Если вы можете выбрать из всех парней в комнате, с кем бы вы встречались? – я прочитала вслух. Головы мальчиков как одна повернулись в мою сторону с выражением шока и недоверия. Глаза вытаращены, рты раскрыты.

– Ты серьезно? – чуть не выкрикнул Майк. Я захихикала. Выражение их лиц — бесценно.

– Мгм. – ответила я слегка язвительно.

– Я ни за что не отвечу на этот вопрос! – заявил грозно Майк, а Тайлер кивнул в согласие.

– Отлично, я сходила в Wal-Mart и выставила себя полной дурочкой, потому что эта игра не должна восприниматься всерьез…но нет, вы не можете ответить на простой вопрос только потому, что вы думаете, что мы посчитаем кого-то геем? – прокричала и приподняла бровь. Я не была на них зла, я просто хотела, чтобы им стало неудобно.

– Зайка, мы не будем отвечать на этот вопрос. – сказал Эдвард строго. Наши взгляды слились, и через несколько минут моя воля сдалась.

– Ладно. Но вы такие гады. – пропыхтела я и по-детски пересекла руки на груди. Ребята боролись с улыбками, пока Эдвард брал один из последних листочков.

– В чем вы обычно спите? – прочитал Эдвард и три голоса ответило. – Боксерах. – они повернулись ко мне, в ожидании ответа.

–В топе или старой футболке и шортах или штанах. – сказала я, не смотря на них. Эдвард рассоединил мои руки. Он передвинулся так, что теперь сидел за моей спиной, и придвинул меня к себе: я сидела меж его ног. Он начал нежно массажировать мне спину, на что Майк издал странный звук и потянулся за листиком. Эдвард просто пожал плечами и продолжил массаж.

– Какую часть своего тела вы больше всего любите? – прочитал Майк вслух. – Ну, я думаю я выберу свои соски. – он бесстыдно улыбнулся, на что я закатила глаза.

– Значит я выберу свой хорошо-очерченный пресс. – сказал Тайлер с издевкой и закатил глаза.

– Ум, думаю свои руки. – нерешительно сказал Эдвард. Я попыталась придумать, что мне в себе больше всего нравится, но я, четно, ничего не выбрала.

– Даже не знаю.– наконец сказала я. Ребята, точнее, Майк и Тайлер, посмотрели на меня скептически, а руки Эдварда остановились. Я посмотрела на него, он смотрел на меня с недоверием.

– Умм…свой нос? – ребята все также смотрели на меня, а Эдвард покачал головой.

– Белла, ты, что совсем не знаешь, насколько ты хороша? – спросил Майк, а я кивнула головой.

– Любимая, тебе следует посмотреть в зеркало и увидеть, какая ты красивая. – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо, а Тайлер, который слышал слова Эдварда, кивнул соглашаясь с ним.

– Можем мы уже забыть это? – попросила я. Мальчики закатили глаза, Тайлер взял последний листик и прочистил горло.

– Ты когда-нибудь надевал стринги? – они с Эдвардом сразу же покачали головой, а я покраснела и кивнула. Мы повернулись к Майку, который не ответил и сейчас был слегка розоватым.

– Чувак, ты же не? – спросил Тайлер с отвращением.

– Это было желание! Я бы ни за что не сделал это добровольно. – лицо Майка с розового быстро становилось красным.

– И все же. – содрогнулся Тайлер, Эдвард медленно покачал головой в отвращении.

Резкий звонок телефона Эдварда оторвал внимание от того факта, что Майк одевал стринги. Эдвард проверил I.D., перед тем как ответить на звонок.

– Привет Эм. – поприветствовал Эдвард. Было много "м-г" и "да". Было несколько вопросов со стороны Эдварда, но я не слышала, что ему отвечали, поэтому не могла ничего понять. Примерно через десять минут они попрощались, и Эдвард положил трубку.

– Лукасу немного болит горло, но так он в порядке. – я кивнула с облегчением, а Эдвард продолжил. – Я слышал, как Розали плачет, да и Эммет сам не свой. Наверное, такой случай у них впервые, и им очень тяжело. – я кивнула и зевнула. Я посмотрела на часы и увидела, что уже достаточно поздно.

– Время сна. – объявила я, и ребята с удовольствием согласились. Я взяла черный топ и шортики из сумки и направилась в ванную. Я переоделась, расчесалась, почистила зубы и помыла лицо.

Когда я вышла из ванной, Эдвард уже лежал под одеялом, и я забралась к нему. Эдвард обнял меня и прижал к себе, так что я прижималась к его боку. Тайлер выключил свет, погружая комнату в темноту.

– Спокойной ночи, любимая. – Эдвард приподнял мое лицо и нежно поцеловал.

– Никаких поцелуев! – раздался голос Майка в темной, тихой комнате. Я покраснела и прижалась лицом к груди Эдварда. Эдвард рассмеялся и прижал руку к моей щеке.

– Я люблю тебя, Белла. – мягко прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Эдвард.

_*SPEEDO (Ноттингем, Великобритания) - всемирно известная спортивная марка с многолетними опытом и традициями производства одежды и аксессуаров для плавания. Новейшие технологии, современный дизайн и уникальные технические решения определяют качество продукции SPEEDO. Выбор олимпийских чемпионов._

_*_ _Игра —_ _две команды стоят друг напротив друга на расстоянии 20 метров, и держаться за руки. Одна команда вызывает такой перекличкой человека из другой команды. Тот человек должен побежать и попытаться разбить цепь у противоположной команды в любом месте. Если разобьёт, то может забрать любого человека (из 2их, кто не смог удержать цепь) из этой команды с собой. Если не разобьёт, то остаётся с командой оппонентов.  
Игра продолжается, пока в одной из команд не остаётся никого._


	19. Закончиться поцелуем

**Закончиться поцелуем**

_Белла_

Утро прошло отвратительно. Мы проспали и пришли на тренировку как раз под начало. А после этого оно стало еще хуже. Я даже не помню, сколько разных упражнений мы сделали.

Сейчас я сижу за столиком в кафетерии с Элис и Жаклин. И Роуз, и Эммет сегодня остались дома с Лукасом.

– Так, танцы в конце этой недели, и мне интересно, не хотите ли вы, милые дамы, собраться на них в моем доме с Розали и мной. Вообще-то у вас нет выхода, так как платья у меня, но я подумала, что нужно быть вежливой и спросить. – мило улыбнулась нам Элис, ожидая нашего согласия. Мы с Жаклин заверили ее, что будем у нее, и продолжили поглощать наши ленчи.

Я заметила, что Джаред каждые несколько минут оглядывался на наш столик. Он сидел с Эдвардом, Джаспером и еще тремя парнями по имени Дюк, Райан и Бенджамин. Спустя пять минут Джаред поднялся и направился к нам.

– Дамы, – поприветствовал нас Джаред, перед тем как наклонился к Жаклин и начал что-то нашептывать ей на ушко. Она кивнула, Джаред нежно сжал ей плечо и вернулся к своему столу. Мы с Элис переглянулись, пока Жаклин наблюдала за удалявшимся Джаредом. Жаклин повернулась к нам и, лишь взглянув на наши лица, с особым интересом принялась за ленч.

– Вы с Джаредом вместе? – спросила Элис с огромной улыбкой на ее миниатюрном личике.

– Нет. Мы друзья. – сказала Жаклин и оглянулась на стол мальчиков.

Жаклин всегда повторяла о том, насколько мы с Эдвардом слепы, и что нам давно уже пора быть вместе. Я хотела сказать ей, последовать ее же совету и сойтись с Джаредом. Я даже скажу ей, что это отличный совет.

Я глянула на стол ребят и подловила Джаспера, Эдварда и Джареда, смотрящих на нас. Я засмеялась, от чего Элис и Жаклин повернулись по направлению моего взгляда. Элис помахала парням, а Джаред отвернулся, как только повернулась Жаклин.

Мы разговаривали не о чем и прикончили наши ленчи. Когда я встала, я почувствовала, как чьи-то руки обняли меня и вскрикнула. Я положила руку на свое сумасшедше-бьющееся сердце и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эдварда.

– Воу, ты в порядке? – спросил Эдвард. Я подождала, пока мое сердце успокоится, перед тем как ответить.

– Я в порядке. – заверила я его, и вся наша группка направилась в зал. По пути Эдвард сказал мне, что Тайлер и Майк выполнят свои желания перед послеполуденной тренировкой. Мы подождали, пока собралось побольше народа.

Тайлер молча поднялся, подошел к Джасперу и встал на одно колено. Мы смутно слышали, как Тайлер обещал Джасперу, что его сердце отныне принадлежит лишь ему, и как Тайлер обещает любить его вечно. Джаспер злобно посмотрел на нас с Эдварда. Он знал, что мы как-то в этом замешаны. Я широко улыбнулась, а Джаспер лишь покачал головой.

– Извини Тайлер. Я уже счастливо помолвлен. – сказал Джаспер Тайлеру и ушел.

Тайлер вернулся к нам и сказал Майку, что пришла его очередь.

Майк поднялся и направился туда, где сидела Лори, на другой стороне зала. Они были слишком далеко, поэтому мы ничего не слышали, но видели выражение лица Лори. Поначалу она казалось шокированной, но потом ухмыльнулась и прошептала что-то на ухо Майку, перед тем как уйти.

– Я даже не хочу знать, что она сказала. – прокомментировал Эдвард мне на ухо. Наше внимание привлек свисток, и Рейд зашел в зал.

Рейд не потрудился разъяснить наши сегодняшние упражнения. Пять отжимания, пять подниманий туловища, десять секунд быстрого бега (Рейд и Джаспер будут следить за временем, чтобы мы не могли жульничать), десять прыжков со скакалкой, а потом бросок мяча в корзину. После круга упражнений у тебя есть лишь одна попытка забросить мяч. Промахнулся ты или нет, все начинаешь сначала. Забросив десять мячей, ты можешь расслабиться и подождать, пока закончат остальные.

Зал разделили на две половины, на каждой по четырнадцать человек, чтобы дать нам больше свободы для выполнения упражнений. Рейд следил за временем на моей половине, а Джаспер на половине Эдварда.

Первые несколько кругов прошли хорошо. Я забросила восемь раз и лишь несколько раз промахнулась. После нескольких кругов мои руки ужасно болели из-за отжиманий, а ноги — из-за бега. Эдвард закончил вторым; на его стороне осталось лишь несколько человек. На моей стороне осталось пять человек и, к несчастью, я была одной из них.

Я подогнула ноги и в шестой раз попыталась забросить девятый мяч. Мяч отскочил от края корзины и упал на пол. Я застонала от раздражения и начала круг упражнений заново. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Эдвард не наблюдал за моими страданиями. Последний человек у Джаспера закончил круг, и он подошел на нашу половину.

Я закончила отжиматься и перевернулась на спину, чтобы начать поднимания туловища, а закончив это, поднялась и, не обращая внимания на Рейда, быстро побежала. Джаспер пристально наблюдал за мной, когда я прыгала на скакалке, и когда сделала бросок, и снова промахнулась.

– Хочешь, я уведу Эдварда? – спросил Джаспер, когда я снова начала отжиматься.

– Да, пожалуйста. – пропыхтела я, стараясь не обращать внимания на жжение в руках. Джаспер понимающе кивнул и направился к Эдварду. Эдвард кивнул мне, и они с Джаспером пошли к двери. Я знала, он понял, почему мне хотелось, чтобы он ушел, но я все равно чувствовала себя ужасно.

Я побежала, в то время как Рейд заговорил. – Подпрыгни, когда делаешь бросок. – я посмотрела на него от удивления. Он что мне помогает? Разве ему не нравится портить мне жизнь? – Знаю ты, скорее всего уже с четырнадцать не прыгаешь, когда совершаешь свободный бросок, но поверь мне, это поможет.

Я задумалась над словами Рейда и решила прислушаться к его совету, так как очевидно мои способы забросить мяч не срабатывают. Я подпрыгнула и бросила мяч. У меня отвисла челюсть, когда мяч прошел сквозь корзину. Я посмотрела на Рейда, на что он медленно кивнул головой с намеком на ухмылку на лице.

_Остался последний мяч. _Подумала я на радостях, когда поняла, что это возможно последний круг адских упражнений. Когда я бежала, Рейд сказал, – А теперь снова повтори прыжок.

Я быстро попрыгала со скакалкой, подбежала к линии и снова подпрыгнула. Мяч ударился об щит и упал в корзину. Я вздохнула с облегчением и направилась к лавке, на которой сидели Джаред и Жаклин. Я повернулась к Рейду и сказала, – Спасибо. – он кивнул в ответ и снова вернул свое внимание к несчастным, кто все еще делал упражнения.

– Пристрелите меня. – попросила я шутливо, садясь рядом с Джаредом. Я увидела, как Эдвард и Джаспер зашли в зал, и помахала. Они помахали в ответ, и Эдвард направился к нам с улыбкой на его идеальном лице.

– Извини, Белла. Мы будем по тебе слишком скучать. – заявила Жаклин и извиняющееся похлопала меня по руке. Она повысила голос и спросила. – Так, Эдвард?

Эдвард выглядел озадаченным, когда он подошел к нам. – Пардон? – спросил он, садясь рядом со мной, взял меня за руку и начал выводить круги большим пальцем на моей руке.

– Белла попросила нас пристрелить ее, а мы сказали, что будем слишком по ней скучать. – разъяснил Джаред.

– Неа, стреляйте. Никто даже не заметит, что ее нет. – поддразнил Эдвард, а мои глаза расширились от удивления. Эдвард усмехнулся, перед тем как заверить меня, что он шутит. Я показала ему язык и сложила руки на груди. Эдвард приподнял бровь в ответ на мою оборонительную позу, а я быстро отвернулась от него и замолчала.

– О-оу. – пробормотал Джаред, пока я старалась сдержать улыбку. Периферическим зрением, я видела, как Эдвард смотрит на меня. Я знала, он ждет, пока я сломаюсь и посмотрю на него. После минуты молчания, Эдвард без труда, но с нежностью, убрал мои руки с груди. Он держал меня за руки, а я прикусила губу, чтобы не сказать ему, как сильно я его люблю.

Он провел своими руками вверх по моим и слегка сжал мои предплечья. Я непроизвольно увернулась от боли, так как мои руки все еще убивали меня. Эдвард сразу же убрал руки и извинился.

– Все хорошо. – заверила я его. – Они все еще слегка побаливают, и все.

– Ты же знаешь, что я извиняюсь и за то, что сказал раньше, так ведь? – спросил Эдвард, беря меня за руку.

– Я знаю, что ты всего лишь шутил. Я просто хотела тебя проучить. – Эдвард улыбнулся мне его коронной изогнутой улыбкой и придвинулся ближе ко мне. Я посмотрела на Джареда и Жаклин и увидела, что Джаред обнимает Жаклин за плечи.

Мы оставались в таком положении, разговаривая, пока нас не отвлек свисток. Рейд стоял в середине зала. – Занимаемся со своими партнерами. Блокировка.

В ужасе я широко распахнула глаза. Я ненавижу защищать кольцо и совсем не умею этого делать. Эдвард только рассмеялся, поднял меня на ноги и потянул к корзине, у которой стоял Джаспер. Я должна была защищать корзину от Эдварда.

Прозвучал свисток значивший конец упражнения, и я чуть не закричала от радости. Когда я сказала, что ужасна в защите, я еще преуменьшила.

– Ладно, двадцать кругов по залу, и вы свободны. – все застонали и начали бег.

Джаспер решил к нам присоединиться, он бежал с Эдвардом, а я — с Жаклин. Они закончили на три круга раньше нас, Джаред и Тайлер — на два круга, а Майк — на круг.

Мы с Жаклин пошли к ребятам. Джаред бросил бутылку воды Жаклин, и она с легкостью ее поймала. Эдвард знал, что со мной такое не пройдет, поэтому дал мне бутылку, как только я к нему подошла. Я поблагодарила его и высосала почти всю воду из бутылки.

Я достала спортивные штаны и мастерку из сумки и натянула их на себя. Майк разговаривал с Лори на другом конце зала, поэтому Тайлер пошел к нему сказать, что мы уходим. Я вскрикнула, когда меня кто-то заключил в медвежье объятие со спины. Я услышала похожий крик и повернулась к Жаклин. Мы рассмеялись, когда поняли что случилось. Эдвард обнимал Жаклин, а Джаред — меня.

– Я всего лишь хоте сказать пока. – смеясь, сказал Джаред. Мы попрощались, и Джаред направился к Жаклин, а Эдвард вернулся ко мне. Мы с Жаклин помахали друг другу, так как все еще хихикали. Джаред обнял Жаклин за плечи, и они направились к двери. Как только они подошли к выходу, я позвала ее по имени. Она остановилась и посмотрела на меня.

– Последуй своему же совету. – сказала я ей. Она посмотрела на меня с непониманием. Я перевела взгляд на Джареда, давая ей подсказку. Понимание промелькнуло на ее лице, она показала мне язык, помахала, и они вышли из зала. Джаред все еще обнимал ее.

Тайлер вернулся к нам с Эдвардом. – Майк сказал, что, в конечном счете, он вернется в отель. – сказал он, закатывая глаза.

Мы взяли сумки и, едва выйдя на улицу, я замерла на месте. Шел снег и уже довольно большой слой, до щиколотки, покрывал землю.

Эдвард повесил его сумку мне на плечо и наклонился передо мной, его спина ко мне. Мне понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы понять в чем дело, а затем я запрыгнула ему на спину.

– Ты же знаешь, что не обязан был этого делать. – сказала я ему, как только мы, ну точнее, Тайлер и Эдвард снова пошли.

–Я знаю, но я не хочу, чтобы ты отморозила себе ноги. – я улыбнулась, хотя Эдвард не мог этого видеть.

– Спасибо. – искренне поблагодарила я и поцеловала его шею. Я услышала, как на несколько секунд его дыхание сбилось, а потом снова выровнялось.

Мы быстро добрались до отеля, но Эдвард отказался ставить меня на землю. Он пронес меня через фойе и по коридору третьего этажа. Он наконец-таки опустил меня в нашей комнате. Когда я сказала 'опустил', я имела в виду, что он игриво бросил меня на кровать. К счастью, я бросила сумки на пол, едва мы зашли в комнату.

– Вы хотите пойти поплавать? – спросил Тайлер, роясь в своей сумке в поисках плавок.

– Конечно. – пожал плечами Эдвард и тоже принялся рыться в своей сумке.

– Нет спасибо. Я думаю принять душ и поспать. – сказала я и направилась в ванную. Я включила свет и рассмеялась про себя, когда увидела все наши купальные костюмы, висящие на душе. Я взяла плавки Эдварда и Тайлера и открыла дверь.

– Это ищите? – поддразнила я, улыбаясь. Я бросила каждому из них их плавки и, перед тем как закрыть дверь, Эдвард позвал меня по имени.

– А? – я высунула голову из-за двери. Эдвард поднял плавки и указал на ванную.

– Можно мы воспользуемся ванной, а потом ты примешь душ? – спросил он.

– Ой, извини. Пожалуйста. – я села на кровать рядом с Эдвардом, когда Тайлер зашел в ванную переодеться первым. Я положила голову на плечо Эдварду и почти сразу же заснула.

– Ты точно не хочешь пойти с нами? – спросил Эдвард, обнимая меня за талию.

– Если я проснусь не поздно, я спущусь к вам. – Тайлер вышел из ванной, и Эдвард, поцеловав меня в макушку, пошел переодеваться. Тайлер спросил меня, точно ли я не хочу пойти с ними, и я ответила ему, так же как и Эдварду.

– Повеселитесь. – сказала я им, когда Эдвард вышел из ванной. Эдвард подошел ко мне, и я поднялась с кровати, чтобы обнять его.

– Отдохни Белла. – он поцеловал меня неожиданно долгим поцелуем, и они ушли.

Я приняла душ и отрубилась, как только моя голова коснулась подушки.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Белла, – я услышала воркование Эдвард где-то рядом со мной. – Пора просыпаться. – не открывая глаз, я покачала головой. Я почувствовала, как что-то прижалось к моему затылку. Мне понадобилось пару минут, чтобы осознать, что это губы Эдварда. К несчастью для меня, стоило мне это осознать, как Эдвард решил подуть холодным воздухом на то же место, где только что были его губы.

– Подлиза. – простонала я и открыла глаза.

– Тебе хорошо спалось? – спросил Эдвард, игнорируя мой комментарий.

– Хорошо, пока ты меня не разбудил. – пробормотала я и спрятала голову под подушку.

– Солнышко, уже 5:20. Ты спала почти три часа. – от полученной информация я села и посмотрела на часы. Ярко-красные цифры показывали 5:23. Эдвард кашлянул, и я снова повернулась к нему.

– Белла, ты не хотела бы, сходить со мной на свидание сегодня вечером? – на его лице ясно различались желание и предвкушение.

– Свидание? – переспросила я сонно. Эдвард рассмеялся над моей медлительностью соображения в данный момент.

– Да, любимая, свидание. Ну, ты знаешь, два человека проводят восхитительный вечер вместе. Обычно включено держание рук, а иногда люди даже целуются.

– Конечно, я пойду на свидание с тобой. А куда мы пойдем? – спросила я, потягиваясь.

– На ужин. Нам лучше начать собираться, если мы хотим успеть к нашему заказанному столику на 6:00. – сказал Эдвард, посматривая на часы.

Я поднялась с кровати и прикусила губу, когда поняла, что понятия не имею, что одевать. Я оглянулась и спросила Эдварда.

– Джинсы и что-нибудь симпатичное наверх. – ответил Эдвард, доставая джинсы и простую зеленую рубашку из сумки. Он пошел в ванную, чтобы переодеться, а я уставилась на одежду в моем чемодане. В конце концов, я остановила свой выбор на обыкновенной, но милой голубой рубашке.

Когда Эдвард вышел из ванной, я охнула. Он выглядел сногсшибательно. Зеленная рубашка выгодно подчеркивала его зеленые глаза, а джинсы смотрелись идеально на его ногах. Выровняв дыхание, я прошла в ванную. Я переоделась, умылась, почистила зубы, расчесалась, использовала дезодорант и наложила минимум макияжа. Только пудру и немного туши.

– Как я выгляжу? – спросила я, выйдя из ванной. Я боялась, что рубашка смотрится слишком обычно.

– Ты выглядишь потрясающе. – заверил меня Эдвард, затаив дыхание. Я покраснела и посмотрела на пол. Эдвард подошел ко мне и приподнял мое лицо. – Ты. Красивая. – тщательно проговорил он каждое слово. Я посмотрела ему в глаза; в них читалась лишь правда.

– Спасибо. – прошептала я. Должно быть, мой ответ удовлетворил Эдвард, потому что он улыбнулся и отпустил мое лицо.

– Готова? – я кивнула, и Эдвард взял наши куртки. Он помог мне надеть мою, перед тем как одеться самому. К счастью тротуары почистили, и мы с Эдвардом шли в ресторан, держась за руки.

Ресторан находился в двух кварталах от отеля. Эдвард придержал для меня дверь, когда мы заходили внутрь. Я поблагодарила его, а он взял меня за руку, и мы направились к хозяйке заведения.

– Каллен. – сказал Эдвард хозяйке, когда мы подошли к подиуму. Я увидела, как она окинула Эдвард оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем на ее лице растянулась огромная улыбка. Я инстинктивно сжала руку Эдварда сильнее.

– Сюда пожалуйста. – ее голос был низким и грубым. Я снова сжала руку Эдварда, в ответ он легонько сжал мою. Мы проследовали за хозяйкой к нашему столику и сели напротив друг друга. – Ваш официант будет через минуту. – она еще раз улыбнулась Эдварду, а я злобно посмотрела ей вслед.

Я услышала смех Эдварда и повернулась к нему. – Ты такая милая когда ревнуешь. – я покраснела и закрыла лицо руками. Он убрал руки с моего лица, но не выпустил их из своих.

– Привет я Кит. Желаете чего-нибудь выпить? – мы посмотрели по направлению голоса и увидели нашего официанта, уставившегося на меня. У него были светлые волосы и голубые глаза. Он мог сойти за брата Майка.

– Колу, пожалуйста. – он кивнул и повернул голову к Эдварду. Я видела, как краем глаза Кит посматривает на меня, поэтому опустила взгляд в меню.

– Колу. – Кит ушел за нашими напитками, и мы с Эдвардом в тишине изучали меню. Кит появился через несколько минут с колами и спросил, готовы ли мы заказывать.

– [url=]Пенне с мясным рагу[/url]. – он записал мой заказ и снова посмотрел на меня.

– Он идет с супом или салатом. Что вы выбираете? – он улыбался мне теплой улыбочкой, и я стеснительно заерзала на стуле.

– Салат с итальянским соусом, пожалуйста. – он кивнул и потянулся забрать у меня меню. Его рука намеренно коснулась моей, перед тем, как он поднял со стола меню.

– [url=http://kevinandamanda.com/recipes/images/colorful-chicken-alfredo/colorful-chicken-alfredo-farfalle-sweet-bell-peppers-fresh-basil-15.jpg]Chicken Alfredo[/url]. – заказал Эдвард бросая убийственный взгляд на Кита. Значит, он заметил эпизод с руками.

– Суп или салат. – спросил Кит, записывая заказ Эдварда.

– Французский луковый суп, если у вас имеется такой. – я взяла Эдвард за руку. Он благодарно улыбнулся мне.

– Конечно имеем. – закончил Кит записывать заказ Эдварда и также забрал его меню. Перед тем как уйти, он повернулся ко мне и сказал, – Если вам что-либо понадобиться, дайте мне знать.

Я выжала улыбку для Кита, и он ушел. Эдвард злобно смотрел ему в спину, пока тот не скрылся на кухне. Я с трудом сдерживала хихиканья, которые грозились вырваться наружу. Эдвард заметил мою внутреннюю борьбу и приподнял брови в недоумении.

– Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь. – повторила я его слова и захихикала.

– Милый? – переспросил Эдвард улыбаясь. Я кивнула и подняла руку к его лицу, чтобы очертить контур его губ.

– Я люблю тебя. – прошептала я. Эдвард поцеловал мои пальцы, которые обводили его губы.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – Эдвард взял мою руку с его лица и поцеловал мою ладонь. – Больше, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь себе представить. – я чувствовала, как тепло приливает к моим щекам, но отказалась отводить взгляд от Эдварда.

– Так странно. У нас с тобой лишь первое свидание, а мы уже говорим «я люблю тебя». – я улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся в ответ и наклонился ближе ко мне.

– Белла, не смотря на то, что три месяца мы были лишь друзьями, мои чувства все равно росли по отношению к тебя. – я знала, глупая улыбочка на моем лице исчезнет не скоро. – Я тебе уже говорил, что отлично выглядишь? – я засмеялась и кивнула.

– О, ну что же, ты потрясающе выглядишь. – иногда Эдвард может быть таким милым.

Мы разговорились, пока ждали наши заказы. Мы рассказали друг другу, как росли, и задали друг другу случайные вопросы.

– Пенне для нее, и Chicken Alfredo для него. – мы услышали Кита, перед тем как он поставил перед нами наши заказы. – Наслаждайтесь. – пожелал он и подмигнул мне.

Мы с Эдвардом продолжили разговор во время еды. Мы попробовали блюда друг друга. Покончив со своей порцией, Эдвард несколько раз бросил взгляд на мое пенне.

– Просто возьми кусочек! – сказала я ему, смеясь, когда снова заметила его, смотрящего на мою порцию. Он застенчиво улыбнулся и съел вилку пенне. Как только я покончила со своим блюдом, появился Кит.

– Не желаете десерт? – я знала, мое лицо прямо засветилось от волнения. Эдварду хватило взглянуть на меня один раз, и он взял меню у Кита.

– Выбери, что тебе нравится. – сказал Эдвард, передавая мне меню. Я прикусила губу, решаясь, что я хочу. Я наелась, но все равно очень хотела десерт.

– Разделишь его со мной? – спросила я Эдварда, сузив выбор до трех блюд.

– С удовольствием. – я назвала ему три, из которых выбирала, и мы наконец остановили свой выбор на [url=.com/baco/en/images/recipes/Triple_Chocolate_]шоколадном пирожном с орехами[/url]. Что сказать; я девочка обожающая шоколад.

Принесли пироженное, и оно выглядело невероятно аппетитным. Мы с Эдвардом прикончили его в два счета. Эдвард заплатил по счету, и мы вышли на улицу.

– Белла, ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе, когда разбудил тебя сегодня? – спросил Эдвард, когда мы вышли из ресторана. Я взяла его за руку, а он засунул наши руки в карман его куртки, чтобы они не замерзли.

– Ты, правда, ожидаешь, что я буду помнить, что ты сказал мне, пока я была полусонная? – спросила я смеясь.

– Я сказал, что свидание — это вечер, который проводят вместе два человека. Тебе понравился вечер? – Эдвард казалось, нервничал, когда спрашивал.

– Да. Вечер был замечательным. – заверила его я.

– Я также сказал, что держание рук включено, и что иногда люди даже целуются. – кажется Эдвард стал увереннее, и я заметила игривые нотки в его голосе.

– На что вы намекаете, Мистер Каллен? – спросила я, когда мы остановились.

– Что я хочу поцеловать тебя. – я не раздумывая встала на носочки и обняла его вокруг шеи. Я прижалась к его губам своими, и наше первое свидание было официально законченно поцелуем.


	20. Правда

**Правда**

Белла

Остаток недели пролетел незаметно. Не успела я осознать, как пришел день танцев.

– Белла, пора вставать. – прошептал Эдвард, слегка тряся меня.

– Ещё 5 минут. – попросила я и услышала, как Эдвард вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

– Но только 5.

Последние дни я была очень уставшей. Думаю, в основном из-за того, что мы с Эдвардом больше не могли спать на одной кровати.

Несколько дней назад тренер Клэпп постучал в нашу дверь, чтобы проверить, как мы. В тот вечер мы все остались в комнате и смотрели телевизор. Когда Тайлер, не посмотрев, кто там, открыл дверь, тренер Клэпп увидел нас с Эдвардом, лежащих в обнимку на кровати.

И он слегка вышел из себя.

Он сказал нам поменяться партнерами по кровати. Также он заявил, что достанет запасной ключ, и каждую ночь будет приходить и проверять нас. Я решила спать с Тайлером, и он предложил сделать своего рода стену из подушек. Отчасти, чтобы я не чувствовала себя неуютно, и отчасти потому что, как он сказал, он иногда дерётся во сне.

Тренер остался верен своему обещанию и приходил каждую ночь в разное время. Каждый раз, мы с Майком просыпались, потому что ощущали на себе чей-то взгляд. После этого мне было необходимо полночи, чтобы снова заснуть, из-за того, что Тайлер ужасно громко храпит во сне. Слабое посапывание Эдварда меня успокаивало, но вот храп Тайлера настолько громок, что минимум час я вертелась в кровати, а потом засыпала беспокойным сном.

Удивительно, но сегодня ночью тренер Клэпп не проверял нас, наверное, потому что понял, что мы не намеренны нарушать правила.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард перебирает пальцами мои волосы — это его способ разбудить меня. Я села, потянулась и слезла с кровати. Я тягалась по комнате, приготавливаясь ко дню.

К счастью, сегодня я не одна такая. Майк, Тайлер и даже Эдвард этим утром передвигались медленнее, чем обычно. Думаю, все упражнения, которые мы делаем на занятиях, наконец-то показали свои результаты.

Особенно упражнения, которые мы делали вчера, и будем продолжать сегодня. Вчера мы выполняли те же упражнения, что и в первый день в лагере, чтобы узнать насколько мы улучшились. Сегодня мы будем делать упражнения, которые прежде никогда не делали.

Но что больше всего меня удивило в последние дни, так это Рейд. Он, конечно, не был особенно милым, но по-крайней мере добрее, чем раньше. Меня это слегка озадачило, но я решила особенно не заморачиваться.

Элис с Роуз ждали нас в зале.

– Ребята, вы взволнованны? Я взволнованна! Сегодня вечером танцы! Белла, ты идешь со мной и Роуз ко мне домой сразу после тренировки. Жаклин с нами, но мне нужно для начала ее найти. Эдвард, ты с Джаспером, Джаредом и Эмметом едете домой к Роуз и Эммету. Я дала Джасперу лист с предписаниями, которым вы должны четко следовать. – Элис приостановилась, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, и глазами осмотрела зал. – О, я вижу Жаклин и Джареда. Я скажу Жаклин, а ты Роуз пойди, скажи Джареду. Белла, Эдвард, я вас люблю, встретимся на ленче.

Элис понеслась к Жаклин. Я удивилась, как кто-либо может быть таким веселым по утрам. Роуз улыбнулась, закатив глаза, и пошла к Джареду, оставив нас с Эдвардом наедине.

Я обняла Эдварда вокруг талии и положила голову ему на грудь. Эдвард в ответ обнял меня одной рукой вокруг талии, а второй за плечи. Я закрыла глаза, а Эдвард нежно поцеловал меня в макушку. Так мы простояли, молча, несколько минут, пока Рейд не просвистел в свисток.

– Я уверен, вы рады узнать, что сегодня утром мы продолжим выполнять упражнения. После ленча мы будем практиковать отбор мяча у противника, а завтра мы будем просто веселиться. Напоминаю, что танцы состояться сегодня в этом зале, и начнутся сегодня вечером в 6:30. – Рейд снова просвистел, сигнализируя о том, что последний адский день начался.

_**___________________________________________________________________________**_

– Белла! Какого черта ты хромаешь? – спросила Элис сердито, когда мы с Жаклин подошли к столику, за которым сидели Элис и Роуз.

Я покраснела и промолчала. Я всего лишь слегка прихрамывала, и то по ужасно постыдной причине.

– Около трёх минут назад она уронила себе на ногу гирю. – Жаклин решила ответить за меня.

– И как именно это произошло? – спросила Роуз. Было видно, как она борется со смехом.

– Мы выполняли упражнения с гирями, и я решила помочь поставить их на место. Я несла 3-коллограмовую гирю, а она выскользнула из рука и упала мне на ногу. – объяснила я. Элис приподняла одну бровь, а Роуз разразилась диком смехом.

– Она ведь не опухла, так? Потому что, если опухла, ты не сможешь обуть свои туфли. – спросила Элис. Я заверила ее, что все в порядке, и она вздохнула с облегчением.

– Ты в своем репертуаре, Белла. Я удивленна, что Эдвард еще нет здесь, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Как по мановению волшебной палочки, Эдвард вошел в кафетерий с упаковкой льда в руках и направился к нашему столику. Сперва он со всеми поздоровался, а потом спросил, как моя нога.

– Нормально. Я почти не чувствую боли. – заверила я его.

– И все же, ты должна приложить к ней лед. – Эдвард сел и положил мою ногу к себе на колени. Он начал развязывать шнурки, когда я кое-что поняла: моя нога должно быть попахивает.

– Я не хочу снимать кроссовок. – вообще-то мне без разницы: снимать кроссовок или нет, только не перед Эдвардом. Эдвард остановился, и посмотрела на меня.

– Или сейчас, пока никто не смотрит, или в зале, где все будут пялиться. – он приподнял бровь, как бы бросая мне вызов.

– Думаю, я выберу сейчас. – нехотя, я позволила Эдварду снять мой кроссовок, и он аккуратно приложил лед к моей ноге.

Нога дернулась от холода, но Эдвард крепко держал меня за лодыжку, как будто знал что, так и будет. Он нежно мне улыбнулся и сильнее прижал лед.

Эммет, Джаспер и Джаред подошли к нашему столику.

– Почему это вы не выгнали Эдварда, как всегда выгоняете нас? – спросил Эммет, надувшись.

– Потому что Эдвард ухаживает за Беллой. Я не выгнала его, потому что хочу, чтобы сегодня вечером нога Беллы вместилась в её туфель. Думаю, это не честно по отношению к вам, поэтому так и быть, можете сегодня сесть с нами. – заключила Элис, вздыхая. За эти две недели Элис дала ясно понять, что ленч — это девичье время.

Первым сел Эммет, а Джаспер и Джаред за ним.

– Итак, – начал Эммет и посмотрел на нас с Эдвардом. – Были еще какие-нибудь новые истории со свиданий, о которых нам нужно знать? – спросил он, как ни в чем не бывало.

Мы с Эдвардом простонали, а все остальные рассмеялись.

– Ребята ну может, хватит уже? Столько дней прошло! – умоляла я, закрыв лицо руками от стыда.

– Такое не забывается. Не каждый день едя домой из магазина, ты видишь родного брата и его девушку, целующихся на середине тротуара. – заметила Элис.

Я знала, что мои щеки теперь ярко-красные, а также заметила, как щеки Эдварда покрылись нежно-розовым румянцем, и он нервно провел рукой по волосам.

Поцелуй, которым закончилось наше первое свидание, перерос из невинного в довольно откровенный. Спустя пару минут поцелуя мы услышали, как кто-то просвистел. Мы отстранились и повернулись на звук. Элис, Роуз, Эммет и Джаспер сидели в огромном красном джипе Эммета. Голова Эммета была высунута из открытого окна, это он свистел; Джаспер так ржал, что, казалось, скоро описается, а Роуз с Элис глупо ухмылялись. На следующий день Роуз рассказал все Джареду с Жаклин, и подшучивания только возросли.

– Так вы все еще не ответили на мой вопрос. – проныл Эммет.

– Нет! – одновременно прокричали я и Эдвард. Несколько человек оглянулось на нас, но мы не обратили внимания.

– Жаль.

_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

– Ты уверенна, что нога не болит? Если надо можешь посидеть. – к моему вящему удивлению это спрашивал Эммет, а не Эдвард.

– Все хорошо Эммет. – в третий раз заверила я его.

Эдвард с Рейдом тренировали отбор мяча, а Джаспер был судьей. В это же время мы с Эмметом свободно предавали мяч. Эммет нечаянно наступил мне на ногу.

– Уверенна? – спросил Эммет, я закатила глаза.

– Да. – наконец Эммет, кажется, понял, что со мной все в порядке, и помог мне подняться.

Мы сошли с поля, и я села рядом с Эдвардом на скамье.

Через две минуты, случилось еще одно столкновение. Только на этот раз были пострадавшие.

Тайлер с Майклом одновременно подпрыгнули, чтобы поймать мяч, но Тайлер подпрыгнул прямо в воздух, а Майк – под углом. Столкнувшись, Тайлер отлетел и выставил руку, чтобы смягчить падение. Послышался громкий хруст, и весь зал замер. Майк начал извиняться, но Тайлер убедил его, что все в порядке. Тайлер сошел с поля и сел рядом с нами.

– Нужен лед? – спросила я Тайлера, заметив, что его запястье начинает опухать.

– Ага, думаю, мне не помешает. – я кивнула и повернулась к Эдварду.

– Эдвард, где ты достал лед для меня раньше? – спросила я, поднимаясь.

– Я сам принесу. – Эдвард сжал мне руку и выбежал из зала. Я опустилась на скамью и спросила Тайлера, как его запястье.

– Почти на сто процентов уверен, что оно сломано. – простонал Тайлер, шевеля кистью. Я успокаивающе погладила его по правой руке, встала и направилась туда, где стояли Джаспер, Эммет и Рейд.

– Кому-то из вас лучше завести его в больницу и сделать снимок. – сказал я им, кивая головой в сторону Тайлера.

– Я свожу. – сказал Эммет, и мы направились к Тайлеру.

Эдвард подошел к Тайлеру одновременно с нами и передал ему пакет со льдом. Тайлер аккуратно приложил его к запястью. Эммет сказал, что отвезет его в больницу, и Тайлер сразу же поднялся и направился в сторону двери.

Две вывернутые лодыжки и кровоточащий нос, Джаспер объявил конец тренировки.

– Всех ждем здесь в 18:30. Завтра тренировка начинается в 10:00. Можете спать лишний час. – объявил Рейд.

Эдвард подошел ко мне сзади и крепко обнял вокруг талии. – Повеселись с девочками. Встретимся через несколько часов.

Я повернула голову и наши губы встретились. – Повеселись с мальчиками. Я буду скучать.

Эдвард уткнулся носом мне в шею, и я растворилась в этой нежности. Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь последними минутами вместе.

– Отпусти ее, Ромео. – я открыла глаза и увидела Элис, стоящую перед нами, положив руки на бедра.

Эдвард прижал меня к себе сильнее, и я не сдержала смешок.

Роуз стояла у двери, улыбаясь, не смотря на то, что неодобрительно качала головой. Жаклин стояла рядом с ней и неуютно переступала с ноги на ногу. Её никогда не волновало такое поведение парочек, и я задумалась, в чем дело.

Эдвард поцеловал меня в затылок и отпустил. Я пошла к Элис, Роуз и Жаклин, и мы вышли из зала. Но перед тем как выйти, я развернулась и позвала Эдварда.

_Я тебя люблю –_ сказала я одними губами, как только он посмотрел на меня. Кривоватая улыбка появилась на его лице, прежде чем он ответил.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Белла. – вместо того, чтобы сказать эти слова губами, как я ожидала, он прокричал это на весь зал и теперь все, кто еще был внутри уставились на нас.

Я почувствовала, как кровь приливает к лицу, но не смогла сдержать улыбку. Я еще раз помахала ему и вышла из зала.

Я догнала девчонок, и мы вышли на стоянку. Мы остановились перед блестящей черной Audi Couple. Элис достала ключи из сумки и пультом открыла двери.

– Это твоя тачка? – восхищенно спросила Жаклин, пока мы садились в машину.

– Нет, она Джаспера. Мою сейчас подкрашивают в мастерской. – сказала обиженно Элис, заводя машину.

– Разве не Роуз ее делает? – спросила я, удивившись. Я знаю, что Роуз отличный механик, поэтому интересно, почему не она делает машину Элис.

– Я могу творить чудеса под капотом машины, но я ни за что не приближусь к краске. Это мужская работа. – сказала Роуз, в то время как Элис выехала со стоянки.

Мы болтали ни о чем, пока Элис неслась по улицам Сиэтла. Через десять минут мы подъехали к красивому дому.

Элис быстро вылезла из машины и побежала в дом. Когда мы зашли внутрь, она уже стояла у столика, заставленного различными средствами для макияжа и укладки, и нетерпеливо постукивала ногой.

– Белла, ты моешься в ванной на первом этаже, а Жаклин на втором. Нижнее белье и платья уже там, так что как только помоетесь сразу оденьтесь, и даже не думайте жаловаться на счет того, что я потратила на вас деньги. – хотя Элис говорила это нам обоим, смотрела она на меня.

– Ладно. – буркнула я. Элис улыбнулась и продолжила.

– Заверните волосы в полотенце, чтобы не намочить платья. О, и дамы, побрейте подмышки и ноги. – сказала Элис, выдавая нам по полотенцу и бритве. – Как только будете готовы, возвращайтесь к «Столу Чудес».

Я приподняла бровь. – «Стол Чудес»? – спросила я, усмехаясь.

– Да, а теперь в душ. Жаклин, первая дверь налево. Белла, ванная за дверью напротив стола для бильярда. – Элис махнула нам уходить.

Спустившись на первый этаж, я ахнула.

В комнате стоял огромный телевизор, окруженный удобной на вид мебелью, стол для бильярда, стол для настольного хоккея, беговая дорожка, и большой стеллаж, заполненный различными дисками с фильмами и видеоиграми. Я встряхнула головой, чтобы избавится от оцепенения, и снова оказалась в шоке, только на этот раз от вида ванной. Стены комнаты были мягкого терракотового оттенка, а вся мебель черная и белая. Цвета приятно контрастировали друг с другом. Мое платье лежало на тумбочке.

Я запрыгнула в душ и взяла крем для бритья. Бреясь, я порезалась только однажды, с внутренней стороны колена. Довольно неплохо справилась, ведь за два предыдущих месяца я ни разу не порезалась. Я вымыла тело, а за ним волосы и вылезла из душа. Вытершись, я завернула волосы в полотенце. Я надела лифчик без шлеек и бесшовные трусики, которые Элис подобрала к моему платью. Я сняла полотенце с головы, чтобы было удобнее одевать платье. Одевшись, я вернула полотенце на голову и поднялась к девчонкам. Роуз и Элис сидели в двух креслах у «Стола Чудес» и, кажется, о чем-то спорили.

– Нет, мы должны накрутить ее волосы! – спорила Роуз.

– Ее волосы и так волнистые. Надо заплести аккуратный пучок на затылке, так волосы не будут скрывать её шею. – ответила Элис.

– Эй, девчонки. – Элис и Роуз посмотрели на меня.

– Белла! Мы как раз о тебе говорили. Твои волосы должны быть накручены или собраны в пучок?

Мне правда без разницы, но зная Элис и Роуз , мне придется выбирать.

– Как на счет того, чтобы накрутить их, а потом собрать в пучок. Если мне захочется распустить волосы, не будет никаких проблем, так как они уже накручены. – Роуз поднялась и показала мне сесть в её кресло. – Элис душ свободен.

Элис исчезла в коридоре, но вернулась через минуту с платьем в руках. – Вода только что выключилась, поэтому Жаклин выйдет с минуты на минуту. – сказала Элис и сбежала по лестнице на первый этаж.

Дверь ванной открылась, и оттуда вышла Жаклин в одном полотенце.

– Платье белое. – сказала Жаклин неуверенно, указывая на платье в руках.

– Вау, ты проявляешь чудеса наблюдательности. – Роуз возвела глаза к небу. – Иди, переодевайся.

– Но…

– Переодеваться. – приказала Роуз, указывая на дверь ванной.

Жаклин вздохнула и вернулась в ванную. Она вышла через минуту, оттягивая низ платья вниз. Белое платье доходило ей до середины бедра, и смотрелось на ней просто потрясающе. Её загорелая кожа и темно-коричневые волосы выгодно оттеняли белизну платья.

– Платье идеальное! Длина что надо, выгодно подчеркивает твои ноги. Есть еще вопросы? – спросила Роуз, шлепая Жаклин по рукам.

– Оно белое, и, если я что-нибудь пролью, будет заметно. – Роуз закатила глаза.

– Ты грациозна. Ты ни разу не споткнулась за все наши тренировки. – заверила я Жаклин.

– Хватит ныть! Сади свой тощий зад в кресло, чтобы я взялась за твои волосы и макияж, как закончу с Беллой. – приказала Роуз.

Жаклин послушалась, а Роуз продолжила сушить мои волосы, а потом взялась за Жаклин. Элис появилась как раз, когда Роуз высушила волосы Жаклин.

– Роуз, я тебя заменю. Иди в душ. Я достала твое платье из шкафа и положила его на кровать. – Роуз выключила фен и исчезла в ванной.

– Жаклин, ты можешь вытянуть волосы, пока я буду накручивать Беллу? – спросила Элис, включая плойку.

– Ты разве не хочешь высушить свои волосы? – спросила я Элис.

Элис покачала головой. – Мои волосы быстро сохнут.

Плойке не понадобилось много времени, чтобы нагреться. Элис начала крутить мои волосы, а Жаклин выпрямлять свои.

– Ну, Жаклин. Не хочешь рассказать нам, почему тебе было так неудобно смотреть, как Эдвард и Белла прощаются друг с другом? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросила Элис.

– Я тоже это заметила! – выкрикнула я и повернула голову к Жаклин. Но так как я идиотка, я совсем забыла, что Элис накручивает мои волосы, и, когда я повернула голову, плойка обожгла мне голову.

– Ауч, ауч, ауч! – воскликнула я, и Элис убрала плойку.

– Белла, ты в порядке? – спросила Элис.

– Ага. Извини Элис. Мне не стоило поворачивать голову. – сказала я, когда ожёг начал остывать на холодном воздухе.

Элис аккуратно взялась за работу и с удвоенной осторожностью накручивала волосы у места ожога. Закончив с моими волосами, она перешла к Жаклин, чтобы убедиться, что та вытянула все волосы. Роуз вышла из ванной в ослепительном красном платье и начала сушить волосы.

– Назад к теме. Жаклин, не желаешь рассказать нам, почему тебя было так неуютно? – Жаклин пожала плечами, перед тем как объяснить.

– Меня это никогда не волновало, но недавно я поняла, что мне Джаред нравится больше чем друг, и сейчас мне немного сложно быть среди парочек, когда Джаред поблизости. Я, правда, не могу объяснить, что происходит. И тот факт, что я понятия не имею, кого вы для меня выбрали на танцы, заставляет меня слегка нервничать. – закончила Жаклин со вздохом.

Мы с девчонками переглянулись, прежде чем Роуз сказала. – Я тебя понимаю. Хорошо, что ты разобралась в своих чувствах к Джареду. Просто расслабься и наслаждайся вечером, тебе не о чем волноваться.

Жаклин задумалась над словами Роуз, и я увидела, как расширились ее глаза. – Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что… – замолкла Жаклин, поочередно глядя то на Роуз, то на Элис.

– Да, Джаред твой партнер по танцам. – сказала Роуз, улыбаясь.

На лице Жаклин растянулась огромная улыбка, но она опустила голову от стыда.

– Ладно, давайте закончим приготовления, чтобы ослепить наших мальчиков. – на лице Элис растянулась озорная улыбочка, и мы продолжили приготовления.

Элис закончила работу над моими волосами, вплетя их в свободный пучок так, чтобы все еще были видны локоны. Потом она нанесла гель на свои и сделала их элегантными и классическими. Волосы Роуз оказались полной противоположностью. Они были накручены дикими завитками, которые у меня бы ни за что не получились.

Макияж у меня и Жаклин был заметен, но не настолько как у Роуз и Элис. Я не особенная любительница макияжа, но мне понравились натуральные цвета, которые для меня подобрали девчонки.

Элис выдала мне пару серебряных шпилек, а Жаклин пару белых, которые завязывались бантиком на ее лодыжке. Эли надела черные шпильки безо всяких завязок, а Роуз, наоборот, красные с завязками.

– Надо сказать, мы выглядим дико сексуально. Ребята не поймут, что на них упало. – Роуз вывела нас из дома, и вскоре мы уже были в дороге.

Роуз достала CD из бардачка и включила звук.

– Песня для поднятия настроения. – сказала Роуз как "That's what girls do" — No Secrets заиграла.

– You ask me why I change the colour of my hair. – пропела Роуз, накручивая на палец прядь волос.

– You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear. – присоединилась Элис.

– You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing. – вступила я, припоминая слова.

– You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue. – Жаклин отлично выдержала последнюю ноту, и мы вчетвером запели припев.

– That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do.

Мы продолжили петь песню и даже начали танцевать на месте.

– Я выдохлась. – пожаловалась я, когда песня закончилась.

Все согласились и мы в тишине продолжили дорогу.

Мы подъехали к залу через несколько минут, и уже когда я собиралась открыть дверь, четыре двери открылись одновременно.

– Привет любимая. – поприветствовал меня Эдвард, протянув мне руку в помощь.

Я улыбнулась и, взявшись за его руку, вылезла из машины. Я посмотрела, во что одет Эдвард: черные брюки, черная рубашка на пуговицах и синий галстук, подходящий к моему платью.

– Элис оставила нам четкие инструкции, которым мы были обязаны следовать. – я посмотрела на остальных и не сдержала смешок, когда поняла, что все парочки одеты соответственно. На Джаспере была белая рубашка и черный галстук, на Эммете белая рубашка и красный галстук, а на Джареде — черная рубашка и белый галстук. Элис заставила ребят надеть галстуки под цвет наших платьев.

– Ты выглядишь ослепительно. – прошептал Эдвард и поцеловал впадинку за моим ухом.

Все мы вошли в зал и направились к одному из самых больших столиков, расставленных по краю зала. Ребята отодвинули стулья для нас пред тем, как сесть самим. Эммет единственный, кто не сел. Он прошептал что-то Роуз и вышел из зала.

С минуту мы просто сидели, но тут к нам подошел Рейд. Он осмотрела глазами стол, задержавшись немного дольше, чем нужно, на мне. Эдвард громко прочистил горло, и Рейд переместил свой взгляд на Жаклин, которая сидела рядом со мной. Рейд уставился на Жаклин и несколько раз моргнул.

– Жаклин? – спросил Рейд в изумлении. – Вау. Ты хорошо выглядишь.

– Спасибо. – в ее голосе легко различалась горечь. Я повернула голову и увидела, как Джаред успокаивающе сжимает ей руку.

– Я серьезно. Не помню, когда последний раз видел тебя с распущенными волосами или в платье.

К счастью, Эммет вернулся и развеял напряжение, принесенное Рейдом.

– Дамы! Почему вы сидите, когда должны находиться на танцполе и трясти тем, чем вас наградила мать! – отругал нас Эммет шутливым тоном.

Эммет схватил Роуз за руку, Роуз схватила Эдварда, Эдвард — меня, я схватила Жаклин, Жаклин схватила Джареда, Джаред схватил Элис а Элис схватила Джаспера. Эммет вывел этот псевдопоровозик в центр зала, окруженный столами.

Мы образовали огромный круг, а Эммет, не раздумывая, стал танцевать школьные танцы. О да, вы меня правильно поняли. Школьные танцы типа «sprinkler», «lawnmower», «shopping cart», and «running man».

Мы веселились, и единственный раз в моей жизни, мне не было стыдно из-за моего неумения танцевать. Я танцевала со своими друзьями, и я точно знала, что они не будут обсуждать меня, учитывая тот факт, что в данный момент, мы все строили из себя идиотов.

Через полчаса танцев, в зале раздался голос ди-джея. – Ёу, слушайте. Сейчас мы сменим темп, девушки распускайте волосы и пусть все сойдут с ума.

Музыка сменилась и "Low" — Flo Rida загрохотала в колонках.

– Этот ди-джей немного отстает от времени. – прокомментировала Элис, встав перед Джаспером.

Джаспер положил руки на талию Элис и начал двигать ими под музыку. Я нервно оглянулась и заметила, как все сбиваются в парочки. Мое горло пересохло, и Эдвард заметил мою нервозность.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить. – прокричал он мне на ухо, чтобы я услышала.

Я просто кивнула, и он взял меня за руку. Не говоря не слова, он вывел нас с танцпола и к столу, на котором стояли чаши с пуншем. Он взял два пластиковых стаканчика и налил в него жидкости. Он передал мне стаканчик, а потом сделал глоток из своего. Я уже хотела сделать глоток, когда услышала, как Эдвард кашляет. Я посмотрела на него и сразу же спросила, в чем дело.

– В водке немного пунша. – объяснил он.

– Ты хотел сказать в пунше немного водки? – переспросила я, смеясь.

– О, нет. Я сказал правильно: в водке немного пунша. – я посмотрела на стакан в моих руках и вернула его на стол.

Мы решили попить воды из фонтанчика в коридоре. Пока Эдвард пил, я решила повнимательнее приглядеться к тому, в чем он одет. Черные брюки сидели низко на его бедрах и идеально облегали ноги. Черная рубашка была все еще заправлена, но Эдвард подкатал рукава до локтей, открывая взору накачанные руки. Его прическа была еще более взъерошенной, чем обычно, и я боролась с желанием провести пальцами по его непослушным волосам.

– Ты сегодня очень красивый. – я сказала Эдварду, когда мы возвращались обратно в зал. Маленький смешок сбежал с его губ, и он остановился.

– Ты выглядишь намного красивее меня. Ты, моя любовь, просто бесподобна. – заявил Эдвард, нежно беря меня за лицо.

Я положила руку ему на затылок и притянула его лицо к своему, нежно целуя в губы. Эдвард отстранился через несколько секунд и улыбнулся моей любимой кривоватой улыбкой. Он нежно поцеловал меня в висок и взял меня за руку. Мы вернулись в зал, и пошли к столику, за которым сидели, как только приехали.

Эдвард начал двигать головой в такт музыки, и я внезапно поняла, какая я эгоистка.

– Эдвард, извини меня. – извинилась я, вставая.

Эдвард посмотрел на меня, сбитый с толку. – Ты это о чем?

Вместо ответа я схватила его за руку и пошла к середине зала. Эдвард понял, что я делаю и начал сопротивляться. А так как он сильнее меня в раз сто, мы остановились.

– Белла, мы не обязаны танцевать. Все нормально, если тебе хочется посидеть. – заверил меня Эдвард. Меня очень тронула его забота, и на моем лице появилась маленькая улыбка.

– Эдвард, я хочу с тобой потанцевать. – сказала я и попыталась тянуть его к танцполу.

– Ты уверенна? – я была очень рада, что Эдвард хочет, чтобы я чувствовала себя комфортно и согласен делать все, что я хочу, но мне хотелось сделать что-то для него в ответ.

– Да. На 100%! – я выдержала его взгляд, пока Эдвард искал на моем лице какие-либо признаки того, что я вру.

Через несколько секунд, он изогнуто мне улыбнулся, и мы прошли на пустое место на танцполе. Я прикусила губу, когда поняла, что мой план быть хорошей девушкой и танцевать с моим парнем вот-вот провалится. Я не представляю что делать, я никогда так не танцевала. Я посмотрела на Эдварда и извиняющееся улыбнулась. Эдвард усмехнулся, а потом стал позади меня и положил руки мне на бедра.

– Просто двигай бедрами под музыку. – продемонстрировал Эдвард, используя свои руки.

Я медленно начала двигаться, и была не так уж плоха, как думала. Я отклонила голову Эдварду на грудь и позволила ему вести движения.

Как только я перестала нервничать, все исчезло кроме меня и Эдварда. Я едва замечала, как сменялись песни, и то только потому, что Эдвард двигал наши бедра то быстрее, то медленнее.

Голос ди-джея вернул меня в реальность. – А сейчас мы немного замедлимся.

Музыка сменилась песней намного спокойнее и медленнее предыдущей. Я повернулась лицом к Эдварду и обняла его вокруг шеи, а он в ответ обнял меня вокруг талии. Мы начали раскачиваться под музыку, и я прижалась к Эдварду сильнее.

– Я так люблю тебя, Белла. – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо и прижался носом к щеке.

– Я тоже люблю тебя. – прошептала я в ответ.

Мне было так хорошо в его руках. Как будто здесь я и должна быть. Было невозможно не чувствовать себя защищенной и любимой в руках Эдварда.

Песня подошла к концу, и я удивилась, когда увидела, как Элис идет к нам.

– Белла, могу я украсть Эдварда? Очевидно это танец братьев/сестер. Роуз только что украла Джаспера от меня. – надулась Элис под конец и зыркнула в направлении, где были Роуз и Джаспер.

Я рассмеялась и отстранилась от Эдварда. – Конечно.

Я направилась к нашему столику, когда огромная фигура преградила мне путь.

– Ты не будешь сидеть. Я потанцую с тобой, Белла. – я подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на Эммета.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не умею танцевать, так? – игривая улыбочка растянулась на лице Эммета.

– Ну, похоже мне стоит убедиться самолично. – он не дал мне возможности поспорить еще, схватив меня и потащив обратно на танцпол к Роуз, Джасперу, Элис и Эдварду.

Пока мы танцевали, я украдкой бросила взгляд на Эдвард и покраснела, когда поняла, что он делает то же самое.

– Знаешь, мне кажется я еще никогда не видел Эдварда таким счастливым. – прокомментировал Эммет, когда попытался покрутить мня.

– Правда? – я посмотрела на Эдварда и улыбнулась, когда увидела, как он улыбается мне над головой Элис.

– Правда. Он больше смеется, улыбается и каждый раз, когда вы вместе, у вас в глазах зажигается этот таинственный огонек. Я, правда, хочу, чтобы у вас все получилось, и вы были счастливы, так же, как и мы с Роуз. – уверенна, Эммет хотел еще что-то сказать, но решил прикрыть рот.

Эммет продолжил кружить меня на протяжении всей песни, и каждый раз смеялся, как я споткнусь. Эммет неожиданно низко наклонил меня, когда песня закончилась, и маленький вскрик избежал моих губ. Эммет дико рассмеялся, а я положила руку на свое мчавшееся сердце.

– Надо признать, я немного ревную. – прошептал мне на ухо бархатный голос.

Рука Эдварда обняла меня за талию, и он положил подбородок мне на плечо.

– Ты должен ревновать, Эдвард. Я в танце наклонил твою девушку и напугал ее до чертиков. Но с другой стороны, Белла решила смотреть на тебя, пока мы танцуем, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться временем, которое мы можем провести вместе. – я не смогла сдержать смех в ответ на подавленное выражение, появившееся на лице Эммета.

– Хочу заметить, что ты, кажется, тоже наслаждался глазением на Роуз, пока мы танцевали. – Эммет зыркнул на меня, но улыбка, появившееся на его лице, говорила, что он шутит.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард напрягся позади меня, и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Он злобно смотрел на что-то слева от него, и я проследовала за его взглядом. Рейд шел к нам и остановился передо мной и Эдвардом.

– Белла, мы можем поговорить наедине?

Его руки были засунуты в карманы, и он не смотрел на меня. Он смотрел мне за плечо на Эдварда, как-будто спрашивая разрешения у Эдварда. Эдвард немного расслабил объятие; молча говоря, что выбор за мной.

Мне было интересно, что Рейд хочет сказать, но в то же время, я ему не верила. Мое любопытство победило, и я реши посмотреть, о чем Рейд хочет поговорить.

– Приди за мной, если я не вернусь через десять минут. – я сказала Эдварду, выбираясь из его рук.

– Пять минут. – возразил Эдвард. Я с радостью согласилась, и Эдвард обнял меня. – Будь осторожна. – прошептал он, перед тем, как отпустить меня.

Я кивнула и последовала за Рейдом к дверям, которыми еще ни разу не пользовалась раньше. Он открыл одну и жестом указал мне выйти на улицу. Я повернулась и ободряюще улыбнулась Эдварду, перед тем как выйти.

Дверь выходила на парковку и небольшой лес прямо за стоянкой.

Ночь выдалась холодной, и я сразу же пожалела, что не взяла с собой пиджака. Я посмотрела на Рейда и молча ждала, когда он начнет говорить.

– Пожалуйста, выслушай и не прерывай меня. А также не убегай, пока я не закончу. – внезапно мне стало страшно от того, что хотел сказать Рейд, но я все же кивнула.

– Обещаешь? – я снова кивнула.

– Как только я тебя впервые увидел, ты мне понравилась. Я тебя даже не знал, но ты меня привлекала. То как ты повела себя, когда я снимал твои измерения, дало мне ясно понять, что я тебе совсем не интересен. Я решил не обращать на этот факт внимания.

– Я не хочу этого слушать. – я сказала Рейду направляясь к двери. Рейд стал передо мной, перекрывая путь.

– Ты обещала. – сказал Рейд, и я перестала пытаться уйти. Рейд, не двигаясь с места, продолжил говорить.

– Я пытался грубить тебе, как бы говоря самому себе, что мне на тебя наплевать. Когда Жаклин меня отругала, я понял, что надо прекратить быть козлом. Мне уже было сложно быть грубым с тобой, потому что моя симпатия к тебе росла с каждым часом. Эти чувства были такими новыми. Я не привык бегать за девушками. Я сам не знаю, что нашло на меня, когда я попытался поцеловать тебя, так как я прекрасно понимал, что ты не поцелуешь меня в ответ. Думаю меня просто раздражало, что ты на меня не обращаешь внимания. – его глаза встретились с моими, а потом он посмотрел на мои руки, которые покрылись гусиной кожей.

– Тебе холодно? – Рейд вытянул руки, как будто собирался начать растирать мои.

– Я в порядке. – соврала я, отступая назад, и сложила руки на груди.

Он кивнул и продолжил говорить.

– Дни, когда ты отсутствовала по болезни, были тяжелыми для меня. Я не мог тебя видеть и не знал, когда ты вернешься. Конечно, когда ты вернулась, стало ясно, что теперь вы с Эдвардом вместе. – он невесело усмехнулся. – Играть с тобой один на один было потрясающе. Ты восхитительно играешь в баскетбол. Меня злило, что Эдвард имеет на тебя права, и я давал выход злости в каждой игре. Тебя не напугало мое поведение. На протяжении всей игры ты оставалась спокойной и собранной.

Рейд сделал шаг ко мне, а я сделала шаг от него. Рейд несколько секунд смотрел на меня и снова заговорил.

– На ленче, Лори сказала мне, что ей все еще нравится Эдвард, и как ее злит, что вы вместе. Мы составили план, который бы помог нам вас рассорить. Он не сработал, но только заставил тебя злиться на меня еще больше. Я помню, ты сказала, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Ты сказала эти слова медленно, как будто хотела, чтобы они сильнее ранили. И все же знание как ты ко мне относишься, не ослабило мои чувства. Я знал, что должен показать тебе, что могу быть хорошим. Мне было так тяжело. Видя, как ты и Эдвард любите друг друга, зная, что мои чувства навсегда останутся безответными. – я отвернулась и прикусила язык, чтобы сдержать слова, которые крутились на языке. Я сжала кулаки от злости и мечтала побыстрее вернуться к Эдварду.

– Я хочу извиниться за все, что тебе сделал. Мне очень жаль за все, через что тебе пришлось пройти по моей вине, но мне не жаль за чувства, которые я к тебе испытываю. – извинения Рейда звучали искренне, но что-то казалось неправильным.

– Ты закончил? – я смогла сказать спокойным тоном, не поворачиваясь к Рейду.

– Нет. – чуть не прорычал он. Его тон заставил меня повернуться к нему, и я охнула. Глаза Рейда загорелись огнем, и я испугалась. Он схватил меня за плечо, прежде чем я успела понять, что он сдвинулся с места.

– Отпусти меня. – Рейд проигнорировал меня, но усилил хватку на плече.

– Я еще не готов сдаться. – он начал наклоняться, и я точно знала, что они собирается сделать. Я попыталась вырваться из его захвата, но Рейд лишь сильнее меня схватил. Я сделала первое, что пришло на ум. Я согнула ногу в колене и со всей силы ударила Рейда между ног. Он упал на четвереньки.

Рейд стоял между дверью и мной. Я не хотела рисковать, пробегая мимо Рейда, поэтому повернулась и побежала в лес. Мне было плевать, что я на каблуках. Мне было плевать, что снега навалило мне по лодыжку. Мне было плевать, что на мне только тоненькое платьице. Мне было плевать, что я спотыкаюсь на каждом шагу. Я вообще не думала, я просто продолжала бежать.


	21. Без слов

**Без слов**

_Белла_

Ослушаться предчувствий и позволить Рейду поговорить со мной наедине. _Есть_

Сразу же разочароваться в обещании не перебивать. _Есть_

Подчиниться импульсу и ударить Рейда по его богатству. _Есть_

Быть, как всегда, идиоткой и побежать в лес, вместо какой-нибудь другой двери здания. _Есть_

Отморозить себе задницу. _Есть_

Испугаться до чертиков из-за того, что потерялась в темном страшном лесу. _Есть_

Я остановилась несколько минут назад, когда услышала странные звуки повсюду вокруг себя. Я закрутилась по кругу пытаясь понять, что это за звуки и чуть не засмеялась, когда поняла, что это всего лишь ветер.

Я чуть не расплакалась, когда поняла, что не знаю где находиться зал, потому что только что крутилась на месте и не помню, откуда пришла. Я даже не могла выйти к залу по следам на снегу, потому что здесь не было снега. Деревья росли рядышком с друг другом, не позволяя снегу проникнуть в глубину леса и осесть на земле.

Я сделала глубокий вдох, надеясь, что это поможет мне расслабиться.

_Ладно. Я в лесу. Лес всегда когда-нибудь заканчивается неважно, в каком направлении ты идешь._

Я снова глубоко вздохнула и пошла вперед. Я попыталась идти ровно, но мне не очень удавалось, потому что приходилось уворачиваться от веток и переступать корни, торчащие из земли.

_Отличная мысль Белла, давай побродим по этому мрачному лесу в надежде найти цивилизацию._ Отругала я себя примерно через десять минут скитаний. Я пересекла руки на груди в попытке сохранить тепло, а мои ноги ужасно болели, давая знать, что нельзя так долго ходить на каблуках.

Я держала глаза опущенными, в попытке увидеть землю и избежать возможных угроз для моей координации. Не смотря на это, я все равно спотыкалась об незаметные корни и камни.

Я чувствовала, как мое тело погружается в эмоциональную перегрузку из-за всего, что случилось сегодня, и я закричала от раздражения. Это едва ли помогло, поэтому я сделала единственное, что смогла придумать, чтобы выплеснуть злость; я ударила кулаком в дерево.

Мне стало немного легче, но я сразу же пожалела об этом, когда костяшки на руке начали кровоточить. Мои руки онемели от холода, поэтому я совсем не чувствовала боли.

Я сделала несколько глубоких успокаивающих вдохов, борясь со слезами, которые собрались в моих глазах. Я представила, как Эдвард ждет меня у входа в лес, выровняла плечи и продолжила идти.

Я полностью вытеснила из своего сознания лес, который меня окружал, и думала лишь об Эдварде пока шла. Я думала об его восхитительной изогнутой улыбке, его сверкающих зеленых глазах, в которых я тонула, стоит мне посмотреть в них, о его смехе, о том, как его лицо светится, когда я говорю, что люблю его, и вообще обо всем связанном с Эдвардом.

Я думала о том, как я люблю его непослушные взъерошенные волосы, когда моя нога ступила на асфальт.

Я подняла голову от удивления и почувствовала облегчение, когда заметила, что я стою на тротуаре. Я не имела ни малейшего понятия нужно мне повернуть направо или налево, чтобы добраться до зала. Я зашла в магазин напротив, и словила на себе несколько странных взглядов от продавца и покупателей, которые были внутри. Я попыталась не обращать на них внимания и спросила у продавца, в какой стороне находится спортивный комплекс. Он указал на право, и я поблагодарила его, прежде чем уйти.

Я пошла по тротуару с опущенной головой, чтобы не видеть, как на меня смотрят люди. Сейчас декабрь, а я в одном платье без куртки. Я бы тоже пялилась, если бы была ими.

– Белла! – я подняла голову и осмотрелась, чтобы найти обладателя знакомого голоса.

Джаспер стоял на противоположном тротуаре и смотрел на меня с облегчением. Он был одет в костюм с праздника без какой-либо куртки. Уверенна, на моем лице отразилось то же облегчение, что и у Джаспера.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джаспер, когда он перешел на мою сторону.

Я кивнула и обняла его.

– Ты замерзла, Белла. – сказал Джаспер, обнимая меня в ответ. Я с упоением окунулась в теплоту исходящую от его тела.

Джаспер обнял меня рукой за плечи, чтобы я оставалась в тепле, а сам достал телефон из кармана. Он быстро набрал номер и поднес телефон к уху. Он начал двигаться и потянул меня за собой.

– Элис, Белла со мной. Можешь обзвонить всех, мой аккумулятор почти разряжен. – я слышала щебетание на том конце провода, Джаспер усмехнулся. – Хорошо Эли. Я люблю тебя, и увидимся через десять минут. – Джаспер убрал телефон и убрал руку с моего плеча.

Он начал расстегивать рубашку, а я уставилась на него, ничего не понимая. – Приказ Элис. – сказал он, снимая рубашку и протягивая ее мне.

Я нерешительно взяла рубашку и надела. Мне было плохо, оттого что теперь Джаспер остался только в галстуке выше пояса. Надо сказать, у него красивое тело.

Мы пошли дальше. Бессчетное количество раз я ловила на нас любопытные взгляды. Я едва сдерживала смех, видя, как каждая проходящая мимо нас женщина с открытым ртом глазела на Джаспера. Я не выдержала, когда кто-то спросил его, не является ли он танцором Chip 'n Dale. Я не могла остановиться целых две минуты и попыталась отдать ему рубашку. Джаспер отказался забрать ее и сказал, что может получить нагоняй от Элис и не хочет, чтобы я замерзла. Он все-таки согласился забрать ее, когда я убедила его, что мне тепло, и я скажу Элис, что он давал мне рубашку.

– Почти на месте. – сказал Джаспер, когда мы прошли мимо отеля. Тогда-то я и поняла, что понятия не имею, куда мы идем. Я думала, что мы возвращаемся в отель. Джаспер заметил мое замешательство и, не дав мне шанса спросить, сказал. – Дом Роуз и Эммета.

Как он и сказал через несколько минут мы зашли в дом Роуз и Эммета. Эдвард спрыгнул с дивана и обнял меня меньше чем за две секунды. Я прижалась к нему сильнее, а он в ответ ещё крепче меня обнял.

Эдвард в итоге отстранился немного, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо. – Ты в порядке? – спросил он, прижав руку к моей щеке.

Я кивнула, и Эдвард поцеловал меня. Через несколько секунд он отстранился и прижался лбом к моему. – Ты не представляешь, как я испугался.

– Мне жаль. – извинилась я и нежно его поцеловала. – Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – прошептал он и начал гладить мою руку.

– Эдвард, нам нужно переодеть Беллу во что-нибудь потеплее. – я подняла голову и увидела Роуз, извиняющееся смотрящую на нас.

Я знала, что она не хотела прерывать наш момент и ободряюще улыбнулась ей. Эдвард нежно поцеловал меня в лоб и подтолкнул в сторону Роуз.

Я пошла за Роуз в её с Эмметом комнату. Роуз достала из шкафа черные спортивные брюки, носки и объемистый, красный свитер и положила на кровать.

– Выходи, как переоденешься. Можешь умыться в ванной за этой дверью. – сказала Роуз, указывая на дверь напротив. Я кивнула. Роуз обняла меня, перед тем как выйти из комнаты.

Я наклонилась, чтобы расстегнуть туфли, но мои пальцы онемели и отказались что-либо делать. Я открыла дверь и высунула голову.

– Роуз, – крикнула я, – можешь зайти на секунду?

– В чем дело? – спросила Роуз, подойдя к двери.

– Можешь расстегнуть мои туфли? Я не чувствую пальцев. – попросила я краснея.

Роуз усмехнулась и быстро расстегнула туфли. Я несколько раз поблагодарила ее, и она снова вышла из комнаты. Я сняла платье и быстренько оделась в одежду, оставленную Роуз. Я могу поспорить, что свитер был Эммета, потому что он был чересчур свободным. Я умылась и распустила волосы.

Я вернулась в гостиную, и Эдвард раскинул руки в приглашение сесть с ним на диване. Я не сомневалась ни секунды и быстро села на диван рядом с ним. Не успела я и глазом моргнуть, как меня закутали в три покрывала.

Я осмотрела комнату. Роуз, Эммет и Лукас сидели на меленьком диванчике, Элис сидела на коленях у Джаспера в кресле, Жаклин и Джаред сидели вместе на полу, а мы с Эдвардом уютно расположились на диване побольше. На парнях была одежда с вечера, а девушки переоделись в брюки и свитеры, на Лукасе была пижама с Бэтменом.

Эдвард аккуратно убрал прядь, которая упала мне на глаза. Я заметила, что костяшки на его руке покраснели, а на одной была царапина.

– Что случилось? – спросила я, схватив его за руку, чтобы осмотреть поближе.

Эдвард перевернул наши руки и посмотрел на царапины на моей руке. – Этот вопрос и к тебе относится.

– Я первая спросила. – сказала я снова, перевернув наши руки.

– Но твоя рука важнее моей. – Эдвард сказал с улыбкой и нежно поцеловал царапины на моей руке.

– Ладно. Я стукнула дерево. – Эдвард приподнял бровь в удивлении, а Эммет громко рассмеялся. – Попробуйте сами потеряться в лесу, а потом расскажите мне, не появилось ли у вас желания ударить что-нибудь. А теперь, что ты сделал со своей рукой?

– Я врезал Рейду. – сказал Эдвард спокойно, а я открыла рот от удивления.

– Круто. – мы с Эдвардом оглянулись и увидели Лукаса, широко-раскрытыми глазами смотрящего на Эдварда.

– Подожди, перед тем как ты начнешь рассказывать историю, кто хочет пиццы? – спросил Эммет, и восемь рук взмыло в воздух. – Отлично. Эдвард можешь продолжать.

Эдвард закатил глаза, но все же начал рассказ. – Когда прошли пять минут, мы семеро пошли за тобой. Представь, как мы удивились, когда увидели Рейда, держащего себя между ног, и никакого намека на твое присутствие. Я спросил его, где ты, и он указал на лес. Я ни секунду не раздумывая подошел к нему и врезал ему в морду.

– Я почти опередила Эдварда, чтобы ударить Рейда, но Эммет сдержал меня. – вставила Роуз.

Я в шоке уставилась на Эдварда. Он такой джентльмен, и я представить себе не могу, что он может ударить кого-нибудь. Эдвард погладил мою щеку и подождал, пока я приду в себя.

– В любом случае, мы все сходили с ума от беспокойства, и тут откуда ни возьмись Джаред целует Жаклин. – я так резко повернулась к Жаклин и Джареду, что мне заболела шея.

– Это не было "откуда ни возьмись"! – сказал Джаред в свою защиту.

– Ах, ну просвети. – подтрунила Роуз.

– Жаклин сходила с ума от волнения за Беллу, и я подумал, что если поцелую её она немного придет в себя. – сказал Джаред с огромной улыбкой на лице.

Я наблюдала, как он, как ни в чем не бывало, обнял Жаклин за плечи, и она придвинулась к нему ближе.

– Значит, технически я заставила вас поцеловаться? – спросила я, смотря то на одного, то на второго.

Они кивнули, и я почувствовала, как на моем лице растянулась довольная улыбка. Я помогла им сойтись. Я посмотрела на Роуз с Элис, на их лицах растянулись идентичные моей улыбки.

– Может они хотят повторить то событие? – с намеком спросила Элис, смотря на них.

Джаред не задумываясь, притянул лицо Жаклин к своему. Это был долгий поцелуй и закончился огромными довольными улыбками на их лицах. Слабое _фуу _раздалось со стороны Лукаса, и мы все рассмеялись. Пока все смеялись, я быстро поцеловала Эдварда и снова положила голову ему на грудь.

– Я не припоминаю, чтобы тот поцелуй был таким долгим. – заметил Эммет с усмешкой и неодобрительно покачал головой на Жаклин и Джареда.

Джаспер прокашлялся и продолжил историю, где Эдвард закончил. – После фиаско с поцелуем, – поддразнил он, – мы разделились в поисках тебя. Мы заставили девушек прийти сюда, потому что никому не хотелось, чтобы они лазили по холоду. Джаред остался в зале, Эдвард пошел в отель, если вдруг ты там, а мы с Эмметом пошли искать тебя на улице. Я нашел тебя, и если тебе интересно, ты была в лесе примерно полчаса.

– Почему ты ударила Рейда? Не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но мне интересно. – прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо.

Я сделала глубокий вдох и рассказала им все, что сказал Рейд. Я наблюдала за их реакцией, как рассказывала. Все казались потрясенными и слушали меня с широко-открытыми глазами. Все кроме Эдварда. Весь мой рассказ он просидел с закрытыми глазами и массируя переносицу. Когда я рассказала им, как Рейд схватил меня за плечо и попытался поцеловать, глаза Эдвард раскрылись, и в них легко можно было разглядеть ярость.

– Поэтому я врезала ему между ног и убежала. – закончила я, пожимая плечами.

– Я знал надо было врезать ему сильнее. – пробормотал Эдвард. Я взяла его руку и поцеловала её, так же как он сделал мне раньше.

– Пицца приехала! – воскликнул Эммет, когда прозвенел звонок.

Он помчался к двери, чуть не падая. Я не смогла сдержать смех; по-моему моя неуклюжесть начинает передаваться Эммету. Он вернулся с четырьмя огромными пиццами и довольной улыбкой на лице. – Налетайте!

Эдвард передвинул нас в сидячую позицию, и я сразу же начала выпутываться из покрывал; я уже перегрелась. Мы принялись за пиццу, как только Эммет передал нам коробку. Между укусами Эдвард целовал мне голову, а я как всегда краснела и сильнее прижималась к нему.

В один момент Эдвард не знал, что у него на губе остался соус от пиццы. Я решила, что у меня есть два пути: сказать ему, и он сам вытрет губу, или убрать соус вместо него.

Я выбрала последнее и поднесла руку к его лицу, нежно вытерла соус с его губы, и взяла палец себе в рот. Зачем вытирать вкусный соус?

Эдвард поблагодарил меня с моей любимой кривоватой улыбкой на лице. Он собрал немного соуса со своей пиццы и вытер его об мою щеку. Я даже не успела сообразить, что происходит, как он прижался губами к моей щеке, без следа убирая соус. Когда он отстранился, моё лицо горело. Однако румянец не остановил меня от заявления, что он пропустил место.

– О, и где это я пропустил? – спросил он со знающей улыбкой. Я указала на рот, и Эдвард быстро наклонился, захватывая мои губы своими.

– Эй вы, птенчики, хватит устраивать разврат на диване. – мы с Эдвардом разорвали поцелуй, и я по-детски показала язык Эммету, который руками закрывал глаза Лукасу. – Держи этот язык при себе.

Остаток ужина продолжился в приятной болтовне между нами восьмью. Мы с Эдвардом все также крали поцелуи, даже если Эммет смотрел. В конце концов, вся пицца была съедена, кроме последнего кусочка, который остался в коробке Джаспера и Элис.

Одна рука Эммет лежала на его животе, а вторая обнимала за плечи Лукаса. Он поглядывал на последний кусочек пиццы. Я заметила улыбку у Роуз на лице.

– Что! – заорал Эммет.

Роуз в защиту подняла руки. – Незачем кричать. Я не виновата, что у тебя никакого самоконтроля.

– У меня есть самоконтроль! – заспорил Эммет и сложил руки на груди.

Роуз выгнула бровь и взяла коробку. Она медленно взяла кусок пиццы и издеваясь поводила им перед носом Эммета, а потом безразлично сделала укус, пока Эммет уставился на нее с подозрением. Внезапно он потянулся вперед и укусил огромнейший кусок. Он закрыл глаза от наслаждения, пока жевал, а потом, наконец, проглотил и приоткрыл один глаз.

– Ладно, у меня нету самоконтроля, когда дело касается еды.

Мы все рассмеялись. В комнате резко воцарилась тишина, когда Жаклин неожиданно громко отрыгнула. Мы уставились на нее в тишине, но я не смогла сдержать несколько смешков.

– Очень женственно… – обвинительным тоном сказала Элис. Жаклин пожала плечами, а Эммет наклонился, чтобы дать ей пять.

– Который час? – спросила Жаклин, оглядывая комнату в поисках часов.

– Начало первого. – ответил Джаспер, поглядев на часы.

Жаклин поднялась с пола. – Я думаю, мне пора. Спасибо вам за все. Ничего, если я верну это завтра? – спросила она, указывая на свитер и брюки, в которых была одета.

– Хорошо. Только, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься идти одна в такое время по улице. – Роуз выразительно посмотрела на Джареда, пока Жаклин переминалась с ноги на ногу, очевидно действительно собираясь идти одной.

– Я пойду с ней. Мне все равно уже тоже пора. – Джаред поднялся и обнял Жаклин вокруг талии.

Мы попрощались с Жаклин и Джаредом. Лукас даже поднялся и обнял их, перед тем как они ушли.

Элис поднялась с колен Джаспера и пошла к телевизору, где начала просматривать DVD Эммета и Роуз. Она выбрала три, разложила на полу перед ней, и уставилась на них, решая, что выбрать.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард зашевелился, и вопросительно посмотрела на него, когда он поднялся. Он просто сказала губами _Ванная, _и я кивнула в ответ.

– Хотите, я положу Лукаса? – спросил Эдвард, проходя мимо дивана, на котором сидели Роуз Эммет и Лукас.

Глаза Лукаса закрывались, и как я поняла, в это время он обычно уже спит. Роуз поцеловала его на ночь, а за ней Эммет. Эдвард взял Лукаса, а он прижался лицом ему в плечо. Зевок слетел с его губ, и он пожелала нам слабое _Спокойной ночи, _и они с Эдвардом исчезли в коридоре.

Элис, наконец, решила какой фильм, она хочет посмотреть и вставила диск в DVD-проигрыватель. Она выключила свет и нажала 'play'.

Эдвард вернулся, а я наоборот ушла. Я решила не идти в ванную Эммет и Роуз и заглянула в каждую дверь в коридоре, пока не нашла вторую ванную. Через минуту я вернулась в гостиную.

Эдвард раскрыл объятия и притянул меня к себе так, что получилось, я лежала на его груди. Эдвард взял одно из покрывал, в которое я была завернута, и накинул его на нас. Я сложила руки на груди Эдварда, а он обнял меня вокруг талии, и мы переплели наши ноги.

Признаюсь, я совсем не обращала внимания на фильм. Ритмические падения груди Эдварда меня убаюкивали. Я посмотрела на Роуз и Элис, они уже сладко спали в руках своих любимых. Я знала, что не продержусь дольше них, и позволила закрыться своим глазам.

Наверное, я была на грани сна и реальности, когда услышала разговор парней.

– Как ты реагируешь на всю эту ситуацию с Рейдом? – тихо спросил Джаспер.

– Сам не знаю. В моей голове столько мыслей. Но честно, я просто рад, что она сейчас в моих руках в безопасности. – бархатный голос Эдварда раздался в тишине.

Я усилила свою хватку на Эдварде, как будто уверяя его, что я и вправду с ним в безопасности. Не знаю, насколько крепче стала моя хватка, учитывая тот факт, что мои мускулы так устали за день. Наверное, достаточно раз Эдвард прижал меня к себе сильнее и поцеловал меня в висок. Он начал медленно гладить меня по спине и мне кажется, я замурлыкала от удовольствия.

– Думаю, я тебя понимаю. Я представить себе не могу, что бы было сейчас, если б Джаспер не нашел её. – я почувствовала, как Эдвард замер подо мной, когда Эммет закончил говорить.

– Давайте не будет говорить об этом. – проговорил Эдвард сдержанным тоном.

Я услышала как Джаспер и Эммет извинились. Я не поняла, что Эдвард не дышал, пока не услышала, как он выдохнул. В комнате повисла тишина, и Эдвард стал гладить мои волосы вместо спины. Его пальцы, пробегающие по моим волосам, очень успокаивали, и я все глубже погружалась в сон. Я боролась со своим телом, чтобы еще чуть-чуть насладиться прикосновениями Эдварда.

– Джаспер, ты рад сделать мою сестру миссис Элис Витлок? – спросил Эдвард, прерывая тишину.

– Да, я уже дождаться не могу, когда Элис выберет дату. Знаю, мы хотели долгую помолвку, но теперь я уже дождаться не могу, когда смогу надеть на ее палец другое кольцо и, наконец, сделать ее моей женой. – даже в моем полусонном состоянии я с легкостью различила любовь и привязанность в голосе Джаспера.

– Чувак, ты попал. – прогудел Эммет.

– Мы все попали. – поправил его Эдвард, и они тихо рассмеялись.

– Вот странно, мы лучшие друзья и любим сестер друг друга. – я понятия не имела, или это я так устала, что не поняла слов Эммета, или его слова и правду не имеют смысла.

Джаспер, наверное, как и я озадачился его комментарием. – Что за фигню ты говоришь, Эм?

– Я люблю Роуз, а она сестра Джаспера, Джаспер любит Элис, а она сестра Эдварда, Эдвард любит Беллу, а она моя сестра. – объяснил Эммет как будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире.

– Эммет, с каких это пор Белла твоя сестра? – я слышала смех и любопытство в голосе Эдварда.

– С сегодняшних танцев. Когда играла песня 'братьев и сестер', я танцевал с Беллой, поэтому теперь она официально моя сестра. Мне даже хочется дать тебе беседу большого брата. Ты знаешь, я пожалуй так и сделаю. Обидишь ее, и я кастрирую тебя голыми руками. – Эммет и вправду звучал таким серьезным, что меня очень тронули его слова.

– Я бы и не хотел ничего другого. – Эдвард заверил Эммета и поцеловал меня в висок.

Комната погрузилась в тишину на несколько минут, пока Эммет не начал хихикать.

– Чего это ты смеёшься? – спросил Джаспер, и я прям могла нарисовать у себя в голове, как он смотрит на Эммета, как будто тот лунатик.

– Ни с чего, мне просто стало интересно, как ты относишься к новым кроватным условиям? – я услышала стон Эдварда и почувствовала, как он провел руками по своим волосам.

– Ну, конечно, я бы предпочел не спать в одной кровати с Ньютоном, но и Белле не позволил бы спать с этим тормозом. Тем более в Форксе мы тоже не сможем спать в одной кровати, так что эти условия приготавливают нас к скорому будущему. – я почувствовала, как Эдвард пожал плечами, но знала, что ему, как и мне, не нравится теперешнее положение вещей, и он также хотел бы, чтобы мы спали вместе.

Я услышала движения в другой стороне комнаты и Джаспер сказал. – Что касается условий для сна, думаю нам пора перенести девушек в кровати.

Я почувствовала, как Эдвард выскользнул из-под меня и без усилий взял меня на руки. Я уткнулась лицом ему в шею и схватилась обеими руками за его рубашку. Вскоре я почувствовала, как моя спина коснулась простыней, и мой тело тут же погрузилось в сон. Последнее, что я услышала это слова Эдварда, что он любит меня.

На следующее утро я проснулась, когда почувствовала, как моё лицо покрывают поцелуями. Я приоткрыла глаза и была ослеплена обворожительной улыбкой Эдварда.

– Доброе утор, любовь моя. – я пробормотала_ доброе_ в ответ и потянулась.

Я осмотрелась и поняла, что мы находимся в комнате Роуз и Эммета на их кровати. Роуз, Элис и я лежали на кровати, но все одеяла валялись на полу. Было ясно, что ночью мы спали здесь вместе.

Роуз и Элис будили таким же способом, как и меня. Джасперу удалось разбудить Элис, а вот у Эммета возникли трудности. Эммет прекратил целовать ее лицо и посмотрел на Лукаса, который сидел рядом с ним на кровати.

– Лукас, давай разбуди мамочку. – на лице Лукаса расползлась большая улыбка, и он пополз по кровати к лицу Роуз.

– Просыпайся мамочка! – воскликнул Лукас, перед тем как начать целовать лицо Роуз.

Роуз в итоге открыла глаза и улыбнулась. – Привет малыш.

Лукас обнял меня, а потом втиснулся между мной и Роуз. – Я наливал сок! – сказал он гордо.

Я осмотрелась и только сейчас заметила, что в комнате стояли три подноса с едой. – Завтрак в постель, любимая. – объяснил Эдвард, ставя поднос мне на колени.

Признаюсь, у меня чуть слюни не потекли. На подносе были блинчики, бекон, омлет, тосты и большой стакан апельсинового сока. Я сразу же принялась за еду и краем глаза заметила, что Роуз и Элис сделали то же самое.

Ребята положили наши ноги себе на колени и стали массажировать. Они идеальны, не так ли? Когда мы покушали, массаж не прекратился. Завязался непринужденный разговор. Парни хотели, чтобы мы отдохнули, и мы с радостью подчинились.

– Ненавижу приносить плохие новости но мы должны быть в зале в течении часа. – сказал Джаспер, посмотрев на часы.

Нам с Эдвардом надо было сходить в отель, чтобы переодеться и взять сумки. У Элис в доме Роуз был полный шкаф, а вещи Джаспера остались здесь со вчерашнего дня.

По дороге обратно в отель, я обняла Эдварда вокруг талии, а он закинул руку мне на плечо.

Мы пришли в отель и поднялись в свою комнату. Майк и Тайлер выглядели, как будто они только проснулись.

– Повеселились вчера в доме Эммета и его жены? – спросил Тайлер, зевая.

– Ага, хорошо было провести время со всеми. – я посмотрела на Эдварда и Тайлера и поняла, что Эдвард, наверное, сказал Тайлеру вчера, где мы будем ночевать.

– Тренер Клэпп заходил буквально две минуты назад. Он спросил, где вы, и я сказал, что вы, наверное, пошли завтракать. Я ужасный врун, поэтому навряд ли он мне поверил. – сказал Тайлер, вставая с кровати, и начал доставать одежду.

Я подошла к нему и быстро обняла. – Спасибо. Даже если он не поверил, спасибо.

– Лучше всего избегайте встречи с тренером, пока не придумаете хорошую отмазку. – посоветовал Майк.

Мы по очереди приняли душ и направились в зал в последний раз.

Там мы с Эдвардом нашли Эммета и отдали ему его одежу.

– Знаешь, люди могут неправильно понять, если увидят, как ты отдаешь мне одежду. – сказал Эммет Эдварду, но подмигнул мне.

Я рассмеялась, а Эдвард потащил меня от Эммета к скамейкам, на которых сидели Джаред и Жаклин.

– Ты в порядке? – я знала, что Жаклин спрашивает про вчерашний день, и заверила ее, что все хорошо.

В этот день никто ничего особенного не делал. Мы были слишком заняты разговорами и наслаждались последним днем вместе. Эммет и Джаспер присоединились к нам через десять минут. К счастью, Рейд к нам даже не приближался.

За ленчем Роуз с Элис рассказали нам, как их раздражают девочки из их кружка. Эммет предложил им привести их к нам в зал, так как мы все равно ничего не делаем.

За ленчем началась битва едой, зачинщиком которой был друг Джареда Дюк. Нет ничего лучше, чем последний день, отмеченный классической битвой едой. Элис, Роуз, Жаклин и я быстро выскочили из столовой в безопасный коридор; оставляя наших мужчин сражаться за самих себя. Позвольте сказать, что все кто дрался, с радостью воспользовались душами у бассейна.

Жаклин, Роуз, Элис, я и еще несколько счастливчиков, которые сумели избежать битвы, вернулись в зал. Примерно через пять минут первые помывшиеся пришли в зал. Еще через несколько минут появились Джаспер с Эдвардом, через тридцать секунд зашел Джаред, а Эммет пришел через минуту.

– Ты там случайно мыло не уронил? – выкрикнул Эдвард, пока Эммет шел к нам.

Эммет быстро показал Эдварду 'fuck', от чего мы все рассмеялись. Когда мы успокоились, Элис ушла, чтобы найти девчонок из её с Роуз кружка, чтобы сказать им, что они занимаются с нами. Она вернулась через несколько мину и села на колени Джасперу.

Когда мы все уселись, я заметила, насколько расслабленны и влюблены мы все. Элис сидела на коленях у Джаспера, и они время от времени заглядывали друг другу в глаза и, казалось, что весь остальной мир для них исчезает. Роуз сидела рядом с Эмметом, положив голову ему на плечо, а одну руку на колено. Эммет обнимал ее за плечи и время от времени поворачивался, чтобы нежно поцеловать ее голову. Мы с Эдвардом сидели рядом друг с другом, держась за руки. Мы постоянно гладили большими пальцами костяшки на руках и улыбались друг другу. Джаред сидел за Жаклин, обнимая её вокруг талии. Его голова лежала на плече Жаклин, и он постоянно поворачивал ее, чтобы мягко поцеловать ее шею. Даже если они пока не знали, что любят друг друга, это было очевидно для окружающих.

Мы потерялись во времени и понятия не имели, что день все-таки подошел к концу, когда люди начали подходить к Джасперу с Эмметом или Элис с Роуз, чтобы поблагодарить их. В конце концов, к нам подошел Рейд и сказал, что Эммету и Джасперу нужно стать на выходе, так как все начинают расходиться. Эли и Роуз решили пойти с ними, оставляя Джареда, Жаклин, Эдварда и меня на скамейке.

Мы пошли по залу, прощаясь с людьми, которых мы встретили здесь за эти две недели. Мы обнялись и попрощались друг с другом и пообещали быть на связи.

Мы с Эдвардом подошли к двери, где стояли Элис, Роуз, Эммет, Джаспер и Рейд. Элис с Роуз одновременно напрыгнули на меня с объятиями, и мы повалились на пол.

– Мы скоро приедем в Форкс, чтобы навестить вас. – пообещала Роуз, когда мы поднялись, и зыркнула на Эммета, который начал хлопать нам за наше представление.

– Я буду скучать по вас. Скажите пока Лукасу от меня. – я еще раз их обняла и подошла к Джасперу.

Джаспер крепко меня обнял. – Приглядывай за Эдвардом. – он подмигнул мне и игриво пихнул меня к Эммету.

Эммет сгреб меня в медвежье объятие и покружил по залу, а потом прошептал. – Я буду скучать, сестричка.

Мои глаза наполнились слезами. Эммет стал мне братом, которого у меня никогда не было. Я вытерла одинокую, предательскую слезу и пообещала ему, что тоже буду очень скучать.

Я еще раз обняла их всех, и Эдвард обнял меня. Я вежливо кивнула Рейду, а Эдвард только злостно на него глянул, когда мы проходили мимо него на выходе из зала.

Майк и Тайлер уже были наполовину собраны, когда мы пришли в отель. Мы начали собираться, проверяя несколько раз всю комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыли. Удостоверившись, что мы все забрали, мы спустились в фойе, где нас ждал тренер Клэпп с женой. Мы выписались и пошли к его фургону.

Тренер Клэп остановил нас с Эдвардом, перед тем как мы сели. Он сложил руки на груди и сузил глаза. – Где вы были этим утром? Я заходил в комнату, и вас там не было.

– Мы ходили за завтраком. – невозмутимо ответил Эдвард

Тренер издал сухой смешок. – Я не видел вас внизу, когда спустился к завтраку.

Эдвард не колеблясь, ответил. – Наверх мы поднимались по ступенькам. Наверняка, вы спускались на лифте, пока мы поднимались в комнату.

– Садитесь. – тренер Клэпп кажется, поверил Эдварду, но не расслабился.

Мы с Эдвардом залезли на задние сиденья и пристегнулись. Тренер завел машину, и мы выехали со стоянки отеля. Майк сидел передо мной, а Тайлер перед Эдвардом.

Единственные части тела, которые касались у нас с Эдвардом, это были на руки, которые лежали на кресле между нами.

Тренеру понадобилось пять минут, чтобы осознать, что мы держимся за руки. Он сразу же съехал с дороги и приказал Эдварду поменяться местами с Майком.

– Можно я поменяюсь местом с Тайлером? – невинно спросил Эдвард.

– Нет, потому что тогда ты сможешь смотреть на нее краем глаза. – тренер ожидающе уставился на Эдварда.

Эдвард нехотя отстегнул ремень и пересел на место Майка, таким образом, теперь он сидел передо мной. Тренер подождал, пока мы все пристегнемся, и снова выехал на дорогу.

Эдвард смотрел в окно, но осторожно протянул свою руку назад ко мне. Я медленно вытянула руку вперед и взяла его за руку. Он нежно сжал мою ладонь, и я увидела, как на его лице растянулась улыбка в отражении окна.

Мы с Эдвардом держались всю дорогу до Форкса, выражая свою любовь к друг другу без слов.


	22. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

_Белла_

Я заерзала на стуле. Я была в полном ужасе. Конечно, я уже два месяца не падала, но это только потому, что Эдвард всегда был рядом и ловил меня стоит мне споткнуться. А сейчас, Эдвард сидит в семи рядах впереди и двух местах левее от меня; совсем не близко.

Миссис Коуп махнула нашему ряду, и я медленно встала на трясущиеся ноги.

Анжела Вебер, сидевшая прямо за мной, сочувствующе похлопала меня по спине. – Просто убедись, что ты держишься за перила, когда поднимаешься и спускаешься со сцены. – я улыбнулась ей в благодарность и последовала за своим рядом к сцене.

Люди впереди меня с легкостью поднимались по шести ступеням, совсем не нуждаясь и перилах. Я мысленно прокляла Элис. Может быть, если бы я смогла надеть балетки, а не эти шпильки, которые она натянула на мои ноги, мне не пришлось бы так бояться споткнуться и упасть лицом вниз перед тремя сотнями людей.

Не заметив, я оказалась перед ступеньками, ожидая, когда директор назовет мое имя, чтобы вручить диплом. Я сделала глубокий вдох и схватилась за перила.

– Изабелла Свон. – голос директора прозвучал в колонках.

Я сглотнула и осторожно ступила на первую ступеньку.

Я услышала громкие восклицания и свист, исходящие от Эммет и папы, которые сидели на другом конце зала. Я знала, что Эсме, Роуз, Лукас, Элис, Джаспер там с ними, (Карлайлу пришлось уйти на работу, но он взял обещание с Эсме заснять всю церемонию) но я различила лишь голоса Эммета и папы. Также были слышны вежливые аплодисменты от родителей других выпускником, пока я поднималась по лестнице.

Я вздохнула с облегчение, когда мои ноги стали на сцену. Я пристально следила за ногами пока шла по сцене к учителям. Левая нога, правая нога, левая нога, правая нога, левая нога, правая нога, левая нога.

Заместитель директора выдал мне диплом и пожал мне руку. – Поздравляю Мисс Свон.

Мы оба повернулись лицами к зрителям, чтобы нас могли сфотографировать. Если честно я бы лучше не фотографировалась, но Элис, Роуз, Эдвард и даже мой папа взяли с меня обещание, что я повернусь и улыбнусь. Я отпустила руку заместителя и принялась пожимать руки некоторым учителям, которые были на сцене. С каждым один и тот же процесс. Поздравления, пожимание руки, поворот, улыбка.

Я, наконец, дошла до директора, последнего, с кем я буду пожимать руки. Он пробормотал простое 'поздравляю', и я повторила весь процесс в последний раз. Пожимание рук, поворот и улыбка.

Я подошла ко вторым ступенькам, когда директор позвал следующего человека. Я схватила перила одной рукой, а во второй крепко сжала диплом. Я смогла без происшествий спуститься по ступеням и направилась к своему месту.

Как только я села на стул, Эдвард повернулся ко мне и проговорил губами четыре простых слова. _Я же тебе говорил. _Я закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать улыбку.

Этим утром я сходила с ума, потому что знала, что обязательно упаду. Эдвард сказал мне, что я никак не упаду во время получения диплома, а я лишь насмехнулась над ним. Я объяснила ему, что сейчас мы говорим обо мне, там будут ступеньки, по которым мне придется подняться и спуститься, и я нервничаю. Эдвард решил поспорить со мной на тридцать минут массажа спины, что я не упаду. Я с легкостью согласилась, а Эдвард заставил меня пообещать, что я не упаду нарочно. _Конечно Эдвард, как будто я прямо мечтаю упасть пред толпой людей, только чтобы выиграть пари и получить массаж спины от тебя._

Эдвард повернулся снова с довольной усмешкой на лице. Да Эдвард, ты был прав, а я нет. Ты победил, а я проиграла.

Остаток церемонии пролетел незаметно. Мы вышли из зала и направились к длинным столам, которые стояли в главном фойе, чтобы отдать платья и шапки.

Эдвард ждал меня у выхода из зала. – Итак, насчет этого массажа… – я заметила усмешку в уголках его губ, а в глазах – искорки смеха.

Я, шутя, ударила его по руке. – Молчи.

– Ауу, спасибо Белла, я тоже тебя люблю. – усмешка в уголках его губ теперь стала широкой улыбкой.

Я не смогла сдержать улыбку и закатила глаза. Я взяла Эдварда за руку, и мы пошли со всеми вместе в фойе.

Все в школе узнали, что мы с Эдвардом встречаемся, как только мы вернулись в школу. Все сразу сказали, что знали, что это должно было произойти, в конечном счете. Это был всего лишь вопрос времени. Очевидно, влечение между Эдвардом и мной была видна всем кроме нас двоих.

Как только мы вернули шапки и платья, Эдвард быстро поцеловал меня и сказал, что скоро вернется.

– Куда ты собрался? – спросила я, но он меня не услышал, потому что уже исчез среди студентов.

Я пожала плечами и направилась к столовой. Стоило мне только сделать шаг внутрь, как меня сгреб в крепкое объятие папа.

-Я так горжусь тобой, милая! – пробормотал он мне на ухо. Я отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него, и заметила, что его глаза были красные и опухшие.

– Ты плакал! – обвинила я. Мой отец никогда не был особым охотником показывать свои эмоции и если уж показал, то этот момент нужно запомнить.

Папа просто пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то о том, что оказался в окружении ревущих женщин на церемонии.

– Я это слышала, Чарли. – бросила Эсме перед тем, как обнять меня. – Я горжусь тобой также как и твой отец. – сказала Эсме достаточно громко, чтобы услышал папа.

– Эй, я все слышал. – папа сузил глаза, но улыбка на его лице выдала его.

– Для меня Белла, как дочка, также как и для тебя Эдвард. – Эсме сложила руки на груди и выгнула бровь, бросая ему вызов.

Эсме и Карлайл были очень рады, когда Эдвард сказал им, что мы встречаемся, и затем, когда он представил меня им. Я была удивлена, что они так легко меня приняли, и признаюсь, после первой же встречи они для меня стали как вторые родители.

Но реакция Чарли на наши с Эдвардом отношения удивила меня больше всего. Приехав домой из Сиэтла, я сразу же выдала Чарли новость. Он постоял десять секунд молча, а затем расхохотался, говоря, что давно уже пора. Он сказал мне, что с тех пор, как Калены переехали в город, я кажусь счастливее и постоянно улыбаюсь. Он подозревал, что мне нравится Эдвард, но на сто процентов убедился, когда я как-то назвала его имя во сне, заснув однажды в гостиной на диване.

Через несколько недель после моего приезда из Сиэтла Чарли узнал, что у него есть другой ребенок. Эммет позвонил и, когда Чарли поднял трубку, сказал, – Приветик пап. Моя маленькая сестричка Белла дома?

Я помню, как Чарли передал мне трубку с озадаченным выражением лица. Поговорив с Эмметом, я объяснила Чарли, как Эммет стал моим братом. Чарли рассмеялся и заявил, что он всегда мечтал о сыне и теперь у него есть целых два. Я спросила, кто его второй сын, и он признал, что считает Эдварда сыном.

Последние несколько месяцев, мы с Эдвардом практически жили друг у друга дома. После школы, мы ехали прямиком ко мне домой и делали там домашнюю работу или просто были вместе, если домашней работы не было. Как только мой отец приезжал с работы, мы ехали к Эдварду домой на ужин. Я помогала на кухне Эсме, пока Эдвард, Карлайл и мой отец сидели в гостиной и смотрели различные спортивные каналы. Во время ужина все смеялись и болтали ни о чем.

– Поздравляю, Белла! – я услышала голос Лукаса на другой стороне столовой. Лукас бежал ко мне с Эмметом, Роуз и Элис на хвосте. Он врезался в меня и обнял меня вокруг талии. Ему пришлось меня отпустить, когда Эммет пожаловался ,что тоже хочет обняться. Я рассмеялась, когда Эммет закружил меня по кругу. Потом меня обняли Элис, Джаспер, и Роуз, а Эммет схватил стул для Роуз, которая теперь уже на 4 месяце беременности.

Элис рассказала, что они с Джаспером, наконец, решились на дате свадьбы: 23 сентября. Я поздравляла их с решением, когда почувствовала, как меня кто-то хлопает по плечу.

Я повернулась, ожидая увидеть Эдварда, вернувшегося черт знает откуда, но была огорошена, когда увидела Жаклин и Джареда.

– Ребята, что вы здесь делаете? – воскликнула я, когда ко мне вернулся голос.

– Сюрприз! – воскликнули эти оба и одновременно обняли меня.

Мы с Эдвардом все еще поддерживали связь с Джаредом и Жаклин и иногда приезжали к ним в гости вместе с Роуз, Элис, Эмметом, Джаспером и Луксом, когда на выходные ездили в Сиэтл.

Эсме посмотрела на часы и тяжело вздохнула. – Нет, правда, куда пошел мой сын?

– Я здесь, мам. – ответил бархатный голос. Я обернулась и увидела Эдварда, улыбающегося обворожительной улыбкой с единственной белой розой в руках.

Он сделал три шага вперед и стал передо мной.

– Мы вместе уже шесть месяцев. – сказал он, протягивая мне розу. Я взяла цветок и чуть не снесла его, когда бросилась обнимать.

– Спасибо Эдвард. Я люблю тебя. – я знала, что на моем лице растянулась глупая улыбка. Эдвард быстро поцеловал меня.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. – он поцеловал меня в висок, а потом провел губами дорожку к уху. – Я буду любить тебя вечно. – прошептал он так тихо, я едва его услышала.

_**###**__**КОНЕЦ**__**###**_

_**Спасибо всем, кто читал этот фанф))))**_

_**Плиз, скажите, что вы думаете о моем переводе)))) Конструктивная критика приветствуется **__**xD**_


End file.
